Sistema Solare
by Entropia76
Summary: La vita del brillante commissario Tenou, viene sconvolta dal ritorno di un amore dal passato e dal ritrovamento del cadavere di una giovane donna nella cui gola viene scoperta la foto del pianeta Mercurio. Che sia l'inizio di una lunga serie di delitti?
1. Chapter 1

**Io non sono in possesso dei diritti d'autore sui personaggi di questa storia. **

La sveglia suonava già da un po' ma Haruka, quella mattina, non ne voleva proprio sapere di alzarsi! Forse perché era lunedì e lei odiava il lunedì! Si decise a far smettere quel rumore assordante per poi rigirarsi nel letto: "altri 10 minuti" pensò!

Chiuse gli occhi un momento... Quando li riaprì, lei era lì! I suoi splendidi occhi azzurri la stavano guardando con desiderio. Haruka istintivamente si alzò dal letto mentre l'altra si avvicinava a lei, lentamente...

Quando se la ritrovò di fronte, prima che potesse fare o dire qualcosa fu spiazzata da un suo gesto: le stava accarezzando la guancia, con dolcezza per poi scendere con il pollice ad accarezzare le labbra. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò! Un bacio dolce, pieno d'amore. Haruka sentì l'eccitazione salire alle stelle: le cinse la vita ed approfondì il bacio. Infilò la lingua dentro la sua bocca e con prepotenza la spinse a letto per sovrastarla con il suo corpo: con una mano le bloccava entrambi i polsi, con l'altra toccava la sua sua femminilità fino a penetrarla con violenza, senza riguardo alcuno.

Improvvisamente riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto di aver sognato! Anzi, di averla sognata! Michiru Kaioh: erano passati tre anni da quando si erano dette addio. Perché? Perché dopo tanto tempo? Pensava di averla finalmente dimenticata, di aver allontanato da se quel sentimento che tanto la faceva soffrire, che la teneva incatenata, che le suscitava sensazioni uniche. Decise di alzarsi per andare a fare la doccia, per rinfrescarsi le idee. Voleva solo non pensarci più! In fondo era solo un sogno e lei era a chilometri di distanza. Sicuramente si era rifatta una vita, si era sposata ed era felice... "meglio così!"

Uscì di casa per andare in ufficio. Fra il lavoro e gli allenamenti non avrebbe avuto il tempo di concentrarsi su quel sogno.

Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco!

Fissava il monitor già da un po' senza rendersi conto. La voce di Toshio la costrinse a tornare sulla terra: "C'è qualcosa che non va nel rapporto?" Le chiese. "È un po' che fissi quella pagina".

Toshio Toma era il suo collaboratore più stretto.

Haruka Tenou era una persona ostinata, individualista, protettiva, affascinante e dotata di una forte volontà e nonostante fosse un commissario dal polso d'acciaio, molto brillante, il questore aveva pensato bene di farla affiancare, non perché non si fidasse di lei, ma perché temeva per lei! Non voleva perdere un elemento così valido anche perché conosceva il suo impeto nell'affrontare i problemi.

"No, il rapporto è perfetto!" Si affrettò a rispondere. "Stavo solo riflettendo: cosa possono avere mai in comune il pianeta Mercurio e questa ragazza?" "Perché proprio Mercurio?" " E poi perché lasciarla in quella posizione?"

Il giorno precedente, nel parco cittadino, in un luogo appartato, era stato trovato il cadavere di una giovane donna.

La ragazza era stata trovata ai piedi di un albero,completamente nuda, le mani poggiate sul grembo, le gambe composte. Sembrava stesse riposando! Il volto completamente sfigurato non permetteva l'immediata identificazione. Il medico legale, durante l'autopsia, aveva rinvenuto, conficcato nella gola della ragazza, un pezzo di carta raffigurante un pianeta del sistema solare: Mercurio.

"Speriamo si tratti di un episodio isolato" - continuò Haruka - "se ci pensi bene, Mercurio è il primo pianeta del sistema solare, il più vicino al sole..." Si fermò atterrita " e se fosse il primo omicidio di un serial killer?" Toshio la guardò: lei aveva un intuito infallibile nel suo lavoro. Aveva proprio il timore che ci avesse azzeccato! Non riuscì a finire il pensiero che subito arrivò il responso dell'identità della ragazza: Ami Mizuno.

Durante i giri di prova - Haruka era un abilissimo pilota - il pensiero di quel cadavere, e la possibilità che il killer potesse colpire di nuovo, non le permettevano di concentrarsi. Neanche tornando a casa riuscì a distrarsi! Ci pensò tutta la sera quando ad un tratto, lo squillo del telefono, la distolse: era Kyoko, una carissima amica.

"Haruka, ti do una notizia bomba, tieniti forte: Michiru si sposa!"

Sentendo quelle parole, provò un'insopportabile sensazione di vuoto, mista a rabbia. Non poteva negarlo a se stessa: l'amava ancora!

**Salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima fanfic. Non ho mai amato scrivere ma le storie bellissime che ho letto qui mi hanno spronato a farlo. Vorrei ringraziare Haruanto, Algida2 e Celesten per le forti emozioni che mi hanno regalato.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka e Michiru, si erano conosciute nell'estate del 2005, o meglio avevano approfondito la loro conoscenza perché in realtà avevano da sempre frequentato gli stessi ambienti e le stesse persone senza mai incrociarsi.

Quell'anno avevano cominciato a frequentarsi con una certa regolarità fin dalla primavera, quando portavano a spasso i rispettivi cani nel parco cittadino.

Benché non fossero sole quando si incontravano - erano infatti un gruppo di cinque ragazze - per Haruka esisteva solo lei! Quella ragazza l'aveva profondamente colpita con il suo carattere gentile, calmo e accomodante, per non parlare dell'aspetto: era sofisticata ed elegante, ed era bellissima con i suoi occhi azzurri ed i capelli mossi color acquamarina. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto entrare a far parte dei suoi pensieri, avere un posto speciale nel suo cuore ma, avendo un carattere timido ed introverso, le sembrava un'impresa impossibile, anche perché aveva notato che era legata ad un'altra ragazza del gruppo: Akane.

Quando arrivò l'estate, gli incontri si intensificarono ed Haruka trovò il coraggio necessario per mettersi un po' in mostra anche perché Michiru aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti una particolare simpatia - una volta aveva insistito per salutarla con un bacio nella guancia nonostante Haruka avesse una forte tosse e le altre l'avessero trattata come un'appestata. -

Cercava sempre di rivolgersi a lei con parole gentili che le infondevano coraggio - Michiru aveva da poco perso la madre - o con frasi spiritose che avevano lo scopo di farla ridere e di attirare la sua attenzione.

Una sera, arrivato il momento dei saluti, ad Haruka venne in mente di augurarle la buonanotte - avevano in corso una sfida sul dire buonanotte nelle diverse lingue - con una frase che di per se non aveva senso ma che scatenò le risate dei presenti compresa Michiru. Da quel momento, scattò qualcosa nella testa di Michiru, un'attrazione che non sapeva spiegarsi! Un'attrazione che la portava spesso a pensare a quella ragazza bionda dai modi garbati ma un po' buffi e che la portava a parlare di lei con l'amica Akane. Tutto questo all'insaputa di Haruka che ormai aveva rinunciato al suo proposito di conquista, intenta com'era a preparare la tesi di laurea.

I ruoli si erano completamente invertiti: adesso era Michiru che cercava di conquistare Haruka!

L'estate era ormai arrivata ed era molto piacevole passare le serate nel parco a chiacchierare del più e del meno sedute in una panchina.

Quella sera, Haruka e Michiru erano rimaste da sole a parlare. Avevano parlato prima delle rispettive passioni: la passione per i motori, le auto da corsa e le moto per l'una e la passione per la pittura, la musica classica, il violino, i cosmetici e gli articoli di bigiotteria per l'altra. Poi avevano parlato di cose più intime e personali: Haruka le aveva confidato della morte del padre e dei problemi di salute che da questa erano scaturiti e Michiru era finalmente riuscita a parlare della morte di sua madre.

La conversazione andò avanti per un bel po' finché Haruka si rese conto dell'ora: "è tardi" - disse - "devo proprio andare. È stato un piacere parlare con te!" Michiru non voleva separarsi da lei, voleva trattenerla a tutti i costi! Stava passando un periodo particolare, non bello! Non riusciva ad accettare la morte di sua madre ed in più era in crisi con il suo ragazzo. Così le disse: "posso lasciarti il mio numero di telefono?" Haruka rimase sorpresa da quella richiesta, piacevolmente sorpresa! In realtà non aspettava altro!

Così si scambiarono i rispettivi numeri! Di là in poi, fu un crescendo di eventi che le portò ad innamorarsi profondamente l'una dell'altra.

Si frequentavano sempre più assiduamente e quando non potevano stare insieme, c'era sempre il telefono che permetteva loro di parlare ore e ore.

Nella testa di Michiru, poi, cominciava a farsi avanti un pensiero anomalo: non sopportava l'idea di farsi toccare dal suo ragazzo ma voleva stabilire un contatto profondo con Haruka.

Così, un giorno, decise di provare a baciarla ma di sorpresa per vedere la sua reazione.

È così fu! Le fece chiudere gli occhi e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Haruka. La reazione di quest'ultima fu immediata: l'attirò a se ed approfondì quel contatto. Le bocche si schiusero ed il bacio divenne più profondo: la lingua dell'una, incontrò quella dell'altra in un vortice di passione e di erotismo! Sembrava che entrambe non aspettassero altro! Quando, loro malgrado, dovettero staccarsi, si guardarono negli occhi e si abbracciarono, coscienti di quello che era successo.

Mentre tornarono a casa parlarono di tutto e di niente. Si era creata una strana tensione che Haruka non riusciva a capire del tutto! Arrivate davanti alla porta di casa di Michiru, Haruka si chinò su di lei per salutarla con un regolare bacio sulla guancia ma la violinista l'afferrò per la camicia e l'attirò dentro l'androne di casa.

Le saltò letteralmente addosso! Le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita. I baci erano bollenti: la bocca, il collo il petto.

Vedendosi invasa da tanto calore, Haruka non resistette: la fece scendere e la mise con le spalle al muro. Con un gesto deciso aprì la camicetta e scoprì il seno destro. Cominciò a baciarlo leccando il capezzolo e facendolo diventare turgido. Scese lungo l'addome baciandolo e leccandolo. Slacciò velocemente la gonna a pieghe e si ritrovò con la bocca a baciare il tessuto delle mutandine che copriva il "monte di Venere" di Michiru la quale, non potendo più trattenere i gemiti di piacere, si mise ad ansimare pesantemente.

D'un tratto si sentì dalla tromba delle scale una voce che diceva: "c'è qualcuno?" "Cosa sono questi rumori?" Il rumore dei passi lungo le scale le fece ricomporre. Quando il condomine arrivò nel l'androne le due ragazze stavano parlando normalmente. Quello se ne andò perplesso, borbottando chissà cosa e Haruka e Michiru a malincuore, si salutarono.

Le giornate passavano in fretta e così le settimane. La relazione fra Haruka e Michiru - la quale intanto aveva lasciato il suo ragazzo - procedeva a passo svelto: si era instaurata fra loro una complicità ed un'intesa sia mentale che fisica che non si vede nemmeno nelle coppie collaudate da anni e anni di vita insieme. Sembrava una bella favola a lieto fine dove i due innamorati "vissero per sempre felici e contenti" ma purtroppo, non era questo il caso!

Le condizioni di salute del padre di Michiru peggiorarono e questo portò la violinista a chiudersi sempre di più in se stessa! Haruka cercò di alleviare le sofferenze della sua amata standole il più possibile vicino ma nonostante questo, il loro rapporto subì un tracollo tant'è che le due decisero di lasciarsi per un breve periodo. Quando tornarono insieme - perché lontano non sapevano stare - Michiru disse su due piedi: "ho bisogno di stare con un ragazzo!" Fu un fulmine a ciel sereno! Haruka non si aspettava mai e poi mai una cosa del genere! Non dopo quello che era successo fra di loro! In quel momento si sentì morire ma nonostante tutto decise di non ostacolarla, di starle comunque vicino e di aiutarla come poteva. Almeno fintanto che avesse incontrato "l'uomo dei suoi sogni"!

L'uomo dei suoi sogni... Era così strano pensare questo di Michiru.

Da quando si erano conosciute, Haruka aveva sempre pensato che avrebbero passato il resto delle loro vite insieme e adesso...

"L'uomo dei suoi sogni" non tardò ad arrivare! D'altronde Michiru era una donna speciale! Qualsiasi uomo avrebbe fatto carte false pur di averla!

L'uomo - si fa per dire - in questione si chiamava Seiya kou!

Quando Michiru lo presentò ad Haruka, fra i due ci fu subito un'antipatia a prima vista!

Per Haruka non era assolutamente il tipo adatto alla "sua" dea e nessuno mai lo sarebbe stato!

Nessuno era degno di lei men che meno questo idiota, insignificante e cafone!

Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo sparire dalla faccia della terra! Ma come faceva a piacerle?

Non si era ancora resa conto di quanto quel tizio avesse preso piede nella famiglia di Michiru.

Quando il padre di Michiru morì, Haruka, che era stata vicina quanto più possibile durante la malattia, partecipò al lutto. Ma per lei, fu un doppio lutto perché dovette assistere a delle scene che la straziarono dentro: la presenza di Seiya era ormai una costante.

Il culmine però venne raggiunto quando il feretro entrò in chiesa seguito dal corteo funebre.

La sua Michiru devastata dal dolore, era mano nella mano con quel imbecille! Alla vista di quella scena, le si annebbiò la mente e decise che quello era troppo! Doveva andare via e così fece. Non si era resa conto che Michiru, entrando in chiesa l'aveva cercata e non riuscendo ad incrociare il suo sguardo, si era sentita morire.

Finito il funerale, sparì e decise di cambiare città senza dire niente!


	3. Chapter 3

Il signor Hideo Hamada, dopo la pensione, amava alzarsi presto e andare a pescare trote nel lago Ashi.

Quella mattina, per arrivare al solito posto, decise di cambiare percorso e attraversare un piccolo bosco che si trova in quella zona, proprio a ridosso del Monte Fuji.

La giornata era splendida, nonostante fosse ancora presto, e il signor Hamada camminava a passo lento per godere a pieno di quel paesaggio meraviglioso.

D'un tratto si fermò, chiuse gli occhi, alzò il viso al cielo e respirò a pieni polmoni quell'aria fresca che sapeva di puro: era così diversa dall'aria che si respirava in città! Decise poi di assecondare un bisogno fisiologico e si allontanò di qualche metro dalla strada principale.

Fu così che scostando un cespuglio si accorse di una scena agghiacciante: una donna giaceva a terra morta ed era completamente nuda.

Lentamente si avvicinò al cadavere e lo guardò nella sua terrificante interezza: le mani erano state cucite al corpo come per coprirne la nudità. La mano destra era cucita al centro del seno mentre la mano sinistra, con un'estremità dei lunghi capelli biondi, era cucita sul pube.

I piedi erano leggermente divaricati e la testa era reclinata. Al centro del collo un taglio. Il viso era sfigurato.

Davanti a quello spettacolo le gambe del signor Hamada non ressero! Cadde sulle ginocchia e poi all'indietro. Il terrore lo pervase e emettendo un forte grido scappò via.

Haruka aveva passato la notte in bianco. Si era rigirata nel letto senza riuscire a riposare nemmeno cinque minuti. La notizia che aveva ricevuto la sera precedente da Kyoko, l'aveva sconvolta! "Michiru si sposa!" La sua Michi si sposava, sarebbe stata per sempre di un'altra persona... Poi realizzò con chi si sarebbe sposata: Seiya Kou! "Quell'imbecille, quell'essere insignificante!"

Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri:"Haruka, non pensarci! Se per lei va bene così, è tutto ok! E poi tu non sarai presente al matrimonio perché sei a km di distanza! Devi dimenticarla! É per questo che tre anni fa te ne sei andata e sei diventata un poliziotto!"

Decise di alzarsi dal letto e di andare a preparare il caffè quando il telefono squillò: "Haru, sei già sveglia?" La voce di Toshio risuonò come un pugno nello stomaco!

"Haru, ci hai preso! Hanno trovato il cadavere di un'altra ragazza nei pressi del lago Ashi. Devi venire subito!"

"Cazzo! Lo sapevo!" Chiuse il telefono e corse a prepararsi.

Quando la bionda arrivò sul posto, la polizia aveva già isolato la zona e la scientifica era al lavoro. Si avvicinò nel luogo dove era il cadavere e Toshio le venne incontro: "Che casino! Povera ragazza!"

Haruka si chinò sul cadavere per osservarlo bene e vedere punti in comune con il cadavere rinvenuto in precedenza.

Il "modus operandi" dell'assassino era cambiato rispetto al precedente omicidio, si era affinato. Il cadavere era stato trattato in modo diverso, più specifico, come se volesse meglio esprimere quello che aveva dentro.

Il commissario lo osservò con attenzione: la posizione del cadavere e il modo in cui erano state cucite le mani le ricordava qualcosa, ma cosa?

Poi guardò meglio la ragazza che giaceva morta: la carnagione era chiara, aveva dei lunghissimi capelli biondi ed era esile di corporatura. Doveva essere bellissima, una Venere!

La mente di Haruka si mosse verso la "sua Venere", la sua Michiru. Si sposava e lei non poteva farci niente! Non poteva nemmeno vederla, salutarla per l'ultima volta, baciarla per l'ultima volta, fare l'amore con lei. Scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi su quel cadavere, su quella povera ragazza che qualche istante prima aveva paragonato ad una Venere...

Ebbe un lampo! Trasse dalla tasca il cellulare, vi digitò qualcosa e aspettò qualche secondo. "Toshio, vieni un po' qui e guarda."

Toshio si avvicinò e vide l'immagine sullo schermo dello smartphone: "la Venere di Botticelli"!

La reazione di Toshio fu immediata: "cazzo! Il bastardo ha riprodotto il dipinto su questa povera ragazza!" "Già" -riprese Haruka- "e non è finita! Guarda questo." Gli mostrò un'altra immagine che raffigurava il sistema solare. "Nel cadavere della ragazza rinvenuta qualche settimana fa, la scientifica ha rinvenuto il pianeta mercurio, adesso qui abbiamo la rappresentazione di Venere. Se tanto mi dà tanto ce ne saranno altre: la terra, Marte, Giove e così via! Allora, l'ispettore capo atterrito disse: "Cosa vuole fare, riprodurre tutto il sistema solare con degli esseri umani?" "ho paura di si!" -Riprese la bionda- "dobbiamo indire una conferenza stampa e chiarire le cose per allertare i cittadini." "Provvedo subito!" Fu la risposta immediata di Toshio. "Ah, Toshio, un' altra cosa: quando sapremo l'identità della ragazza e tutto il resto, informati sulla famiglia, eventuale fidanzato, amici e così via. Voglio interrogarli! Vediamo se esce qualcosa!" "Ok, mi muovo subito!"

Toshio se ne andò e Haruka fissò lo sguardo ancora qualche istante sulla ragazza morta. "Perché tutto questo? La pagherai bastardo!"

La conferenza stampa era straziante. I giornalisti sembravano tanti avvoltoi, bramosi di avere i minimi dettagli su come erano stati trovati i corpi, sulle mutilazioni e su come la polizia aveva intenzione di portare avanti l'indagine. Il commissario Tenou aveva messo in evidenza che il killer aveva un piano preciso, che avrebbe continuato ad uccidere fino a raggiungere il risultato che si era prefissato.

"Non voglio essere allarmista" -prese a dire mentre illustrava le foto delle ragazze uccise- "è di estrema importanza, se vogliamo salvare delle vite, non trascurare nessun dettaglio! Il killer non lascia niente al caso e non lascia nessun tipo di traccia apparente. Il profilo psicologico però lo inganna, infatti c'è la presenza, nei corpi delle ragazze, del fenomeno di overkilling concentrata sul volto. Come potete vedere, c'è una differenza fondamentale fra il volto di Ami Mizuno è quello di Minako Aino: nel primo l'aggressione è concentrata nella zona degli occhi, quindi l'assassino per eliminare il senso di colpa dovuto allo sguardo della vittima, ha colpito gli occhi. Ne consegue che vittima e carnefice non si conoscevano; nel secondo ci sono percosse ripetute su tutto il volto della vittima. Questo perché, probabilmente, c'era una qualche forma di relazione fra vittima e carnefice: l'assassino la conosceva bene. E poi ci sono le immagini dei pianeti Mercurio e Venere trovati nel corpo delle vittime. Senza contare che l'assassino si è accanito sul corpo di Minako riproducendo "la Venere di Botticelli".

Possiamo, comunque, dire con certezza che il killer colpirà ancora!"

Al termine della conferenza stampa, Haruka si sentiva a pezzi e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. La situazione era sconfortante! Voleva assolutamente impedire al killer di uccidere ancora ma non sapeva assolutamente come fare!

Andò nel parcheggio della questura, salì sulla sua moto, una BMW K 1300 S, e partì. Spinse il piede sull'acceleratore per sentire il vento sul viso e anche se era freddo alla bionda non dava fastidio perché da sempre lo considerava come suo alleato, quasi come il suo elemento naturale.

Arrivò a casa, fece una doccia e accese il televisore. Aprì il fascicolo con su scritto "killer del sistema solare" e si mise a studiarlo: "cosa avevano in comune le due ragazze?" Si domandò mentre guardava le foto. "Perché su Ami Mercurio e su Minako Venere? E perché su Minako quello scempio?"

Leggeva i rapporti cercando di scorgere qualche particolare che potesse aiutarla quando d'un tratto sentì echeggiare dal televisore un nome: "Michiru Kaioh". Subito alzò lo sguardo mentre il cuore le batteva forte. "Michiru Kaioh, la famosa violinista, si trova a Tokyo dove terrà un concerto di beneficenza con i Three Lights! I più informati dichiarano che la violinista, fidanzata da anni con il leader del gruppo, Seiya Kou, alla fine del concerto ufficializzerà il fidanzamento. Sembra che le nozze si svolgeranno proprio a Tokyo in data ancora sconosciuta."

All'udire questa notizia, mentre le immagini scorrevano, Haruka rimase interdetta! "La sua Michi" era ad un passo da lei ed era più bella di quanto ricordasse! Il solo vederla le aveva causato una serie di sentimenti contrastanti: se da un lato era felice perché avrebbe potuto riabbracciarla, parlarle, chiarirsi, dall'altro il pensiero di doverla vedere le causava un dolore profondo: era la donna di quell'imbecille!

"Tokyo è grande, non è detto che io debba incontrarla!"


	4. Chapter 4

Il raggio di sole che attraversava le tende della camera da letto l'aveva svegliata. Non sapeva dire come si sentisse! Il risveglio, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, era sempre difficile, sopratutto quando la notte precedente l'aveva passata a fare sesso con Seiya. La mattina dopo si sentiva sempre assalita da un senso di frustrazione e di insoddisfazione. La verità era che non lo amava! Gli voleva bene e gli era grata per come le era stato vicino durante la malattia e la morte di suo padre, ma non lo amava! Quando faceva l'amore con lui, era un'altra persona che aveva in mente, era da un'altra persona che voleva essere toccata, posseduta, venerata, amata. Si voltò e lo vide dormire beatamente accanto a lei. Si sentiva vuota e in preda al senso di colpa. Lo stava ingannando, questa era la verità! "Come si può stare con una persona e amarne un'altra?" Se lo domandava ogni mattina quando apriva gli occhi e se lo ritrovava accanto, alle volte avvinghiato a lei.

Gli voltò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. La sua mente cominciò a vagare alla ricerca di qualcosa di piacevole che le desse la forza di cominciare la giornata: ed eccola! Haruka Tenou si faceva spazio nei suoi pensieri con il suo fare garbato e passionale allo stesso tempo. Nonostante non la vedesse da tre anni - infatti era andata via senza alcuna spiegazione - la sentiva parte di se! Non aveva cercato di rintracciarla, visto il modo in cui si era comportata non poteva pretendere niente! Ricordava nitidamente quando le aveva detto quella maledettissima frase:"ho bisogno di stare con un ragazzo!"

Sapeva perfettamente di averla ferita nel profondo, era consapevole che Haruka la amava più della sua stessa vita e nonostante questo non aveva esitato a sparargliela in faccia senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze e senza badare ai sentimenti della bionda.

Si era trovata spesso a pensare a lei in quei tre anni, a quello che avevano condiviso insieme, a quanto Haruka aveva fatto per lei, e piano, piano si era resa conto di amarla profondamente, si era resa conto che senza di lei la parola "amore" non aveva senso.

D'un tratto sentì la bocca di Seiya sfiorarle la spalla: "buongiorno amore, sei sveglia?" Fece uno sforzo enorme a rispondergli! Voleva crogiolarsi ancora pensando ad Haruka -"si tesoro ma rimango ancora un po' a letto. Se vuoi, entra in bagno per primo!" "D'accordo" -rispose dandole un bacio sulla guancia - "ma ricorda che stamattina abbiamo appuntamento in questura per quella faccenda che riguarda la ragazza di Taiki!"- Michiru ripensò a Minako e alla fine orribile che aveva fatto e fu colta da un senso di angoscia. "Perché le è capitata una cosa del genere? Aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti!" La voce di Seiya la distolse dai suoi pensieri: "Michiiiii, ho finito con la doccia! Dai che facciamo tardi!" La violinista volse lo sguardo al soffitto e scosse la testa. Non capiva proprio perché dovesse andare alla polizia a parlare di Minako! La conosceva pochissimo! Raccolse tutte le forze e si alzò dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Davanti ad un enorme lavagna posta di fronte la sua scrivania, Haruka ragionava sugli elementi riguardanti i due omicidi e su quello che li potesse accomunare.

Aveva disegnato una tabella sulle cui righe c'erano i nomi delle ragazze uccise, sulle colonne c'erano le caratteristiche degli omicidi, come era stato trovato il cadavere, se era stato legato, se c'erano ferite, se erano presenti oggetti e via dicendo.

Apparentemente, l'unica cosa che accomunava i due omicidi erano le figure rinvenute sui corpi: Mercurio e Venere. Lo sguardo del commissario si spostò dalla lavagna ad un poster attaccato al muro che raffigurava il sistema solare. Erano i pianeti più vicini al sole. Il prossimo sarebbe stato la terra. Poi c'era la strana posizione in cui era stata trovata Minako: la Venere del Botticelli. Venere vista come divinità e non come pianeta. "Cosa mi vuoi dire? Chi erano quelle ragazze per te? Le conoscevi oppure sei un astrologo appassionato d'arte a cui quelle ragazze avevano dato il benservito?" Improvvisamente la voce di Toshio la distolse dai suoi pensieri: "Haru, c'è il ragazzo di Minako Aino insieme ai suoi amici. "Falli accomodare, arrivo subito!"

Seiya, Michiru e Taiki erano da poco arrivati in questura. Il commissario Tenou, senza accennarne il motivo, li aveva convocati ufficialmente. Proprio per questo erano tutti e tre nervosi e non vedevano l'ora di sbrigarsi. A Michiru il cognome "Tenou" non era passato inosservato: "Tenou, proprio come la mia Haruka!" Pensando questa cosa, sospirò pesantemente e questo attirò l'attenzione di Seiya che avvicinandosi a lei la avvolse con un abbraccio carico di affetto che la violinista accettò di buon grado. Improvvisamente l'ispettore capo Toma fece capolino dalla porta dicendo: "ragazzi, il commissario può ricevervi, entrate pure!"

Quando i tre ragazzi entrarono nell'ufficio, Haruka era di spalle che stava studiando ancora la lavagna. Michiru, vedendola, la riconobbe subito! Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: l'amore della sua vita, colei che sognava tutte le notti quando faceva l'amore con il suo uomo era lì a pochi passi da lei... Ebbe un sussulto e il cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata! "Scusatemi, sono subito da voi!"- disse il commissario senza voltarsi- All'udire la sua voce, Michiru abbassò il viso e chiuse gli occhi. Non riusciva a contenere quel vortice di emozioni che la stavano investendo. Non sapeva il perché, ma voleva solo sparire!

"Allora"-riprese a dire Haruka mentre si voltava-"prendete quelle sedie e accomodatevi" Non finì di pronunciare la frase che si interruppe per rimanere inebetita a guardare la ragazza davanti a lei.

"Michiru, sei proprio tu!"-pensò rimanendo a fissare la violinista che teneva il viso chino. Era davvero bellissima! Portava i capelli tirati ai lati ed un abito bianco che faceva risaltare il suo corpo perfetto. La bionda aveva una voglia matta di abbracciarla e stringerla per farle capire che non era cambiato niente, che la amava ancora. "Guardami Michi, guardami ti prego"-la esortò mentalmente Haruka- E quando finalmente, Michiru alzò il viso e i loro sguardi si incrociarono fu come se il tempo si fermasse e in quella stanza esistessero solo loro due! A Seiya, che aveva anche lui riconosciuto Haruka, la scena diede molto fastidio e d'istinto prese la mano di Michiru e la strinse, come per riportala alla realtà. Questo indispettì la bionda che subito lo guardò male e disse: "signor..."-guardò dei fogli sulla scrivania come per leggere il nome del suo interlocutore - "... Kou, lei conosceva la vittima?" "Cos'è commissario, mi sta accusando di qualcosa?"-rispose Seiya inviperito. "Non lo so, dovrei?" Riprese il commissario con tutta l'autorità che le competeva. Il musicista, si alzò, la guardò dritta negli occhi e disse: "chiamo subito il mio avvocato, così risolviamo la questione!" Haruka si mise in piedi e si avvicinò a Seiya fino a fronteggiarlo. Era più alta di lui di circa dieci centimetri. "Signor Kou, abbassi il tono -riprese a dire la bionda- "ci sono dei cadaveri è un assassino a piede libero! Per quanto mi riguarda tutti sono possibili sospetti quindi chiami pure chi vuole!" Detto questo si sedette sulla scrivania e si rivolse a Taiki. "Signor Kou, lei era il ragazzo di Minako, cosa può dirmi di lei? Quando l'ha vista l'ultima volta?" Taiki, con aria affranta, raccontò come aveva passato la sera precedente al ritrovamento del cadavere: "sono andato a prenderla alle otto e siamo andati a cenare in un pub del centro, il "The Village". Lei sembrava serena! Abbiamo cenato e dopo abbiamo fatto una passeggiata. Infine l'ho riaccompagnata a casa." "E non ha notato niente di strano? Come la sensazione di essere seguiti da qualcuno oppure osservati da qualcuno? Qualunque cosa, non so..." "Commissario, io sono un musicista famoso! La gente che mi incontra per strada mi riconosce quindi ho sempre la sensazione di essere seguito oppure osservato! Da questo punto di vista non posso proprio aiutarla!" "Si, capisco! Si voltò verso Michiru e la guardò intensamente: "E lei signorina Kaiou?" La violinista alzò il viso e guardò la bionda con la stessa intensità, poi le disse: "io la conoscevo appena. L'avrò vista si e no tre volte perché mi sono trasferita da poco." E continuò a fissarla incurante del fatto che Seiya era accanto a lei e stava fremendo.

"Va bene, non vi trattengo oltre!"-disse Haruka- "rimanete a disposizione." I tre ragazzi si alzarono e si diressero verso la porta. Prima di uscire dall'ufficio Michiru, senza farsi vedere da Seiya, tornò indietro verso la bionda e la baciò sulla bocca. Un bacio appassionato e carico d'amore che ad Haruka parve non terminare mai. Poi se ne andò senza dire una parola.

Usagi Tsukino e Mamoru Chiba, avevano coronato il loro sogno d'amore da poco più di un anno, dopo mille peripezie ed impedimenti di varia natura. Le rispettive famiglie, infatti, erano rivali e si contendevano il dominio del mercato giapponese nel settore terziario.

I due ragazzi, si erano conosciuti per caso, senza sapere le rispettive identità. Era bastato un semplice sguardo a far capire ad entrambi che avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme.

Nonostante le famiglie si fossero opposte con tutte le loro forze, Usagi e Mamoru si erano sposati e avevano avuto una splendida bimba che avevano chiamato Chibiusa e adesso vivevano in una bellissima casa nella zona residenziale. Il loro matrimonio aveva inoltre portato alla fusione delle aziende di famiglia e Mamoru era diventato l'amministratore delegato.

"Tesoro, ti preparo due uova per colazione?" - chiese Usagi amorevolmente al marito - "No amore, prendo solo, una tazza di caffè! Devo scappare in ufficio!" Mamoru si avvicinò alla moglie, le diede un bacio sulla fronte, prese una tazza di caffè e un toast, baciò la bimba e disse: "buona giornata ragazze, ci vediamo stasera!" Prese il soprabito e uscì. Non sapeva ancora che non le avrebbe riviste mai più.

"Dai Chibiusa, apri la bocca!" Cercava disperatamente di dare da mangiare alla piccola ma questa si rifiutava di collaborare quando ad un tratto sentì suonare alla porta. Andò ad aprire - "ciao, che piacere vederti, accomodati!" - la porta si chiuse dietro di loro.


	5. Chapter 5

La giornata di Mamoru era stata pesante ma ricca di soddisfazioni. Era infatti riuscito a concludere una trattativa importante con un'azienda internazionale. Questo avrebbe portato ad un aumento di stipendio per lui e per tutti i dipendenti, e alla possibilità di creare nuovi posti di lavoro. Si sentiva soddisfatto e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa per comunicare la bella notizia ad Usagi. Magari si sarebbe concesso con lei una vacanza, solo loro due, una seconda luna di miele. Le avrebbe anche fatto un regalo: quello splendido solitario che avevano visto qualche settimana fa nella vetrina di una gioielleria del centro mentre passeggiavano con la piccola Chibiusa. Era felice! Parcheggiò l'auto nel vialetto e notò subito che la casa era tutta buia e avvolta dal silenzio. Il che poteva sembrare normale vista l'ora tarda, ma Usagi aveva l'abitudine, sapendo gli orari del marito, di lasciare la luce del giardino, dell'ingresso e della cucina, accesa, in modo tale che Mamoru, rientrando, non si fosse trovato al buio."Forse Usagi è andata da sua madre?" Pensò, cercando di scacciare quel terribile senso di angoscia che sentiva crescere dentro di se. Guardò l'orologio: "Le 23,15. No, è troppo tardi e poi mi avrebbe avvertito." Più si avvicinava all'ingresso dell'abitazione, più la sua angoscia cresceva. Infilò la chiave nella serratura e aprì il portone. Buio! "Usagi, sono tornato!" Si guardò intorno, andò in cucina ma niente: era tutto perfettamente in ordine e... al buio! Allora decise di salire al piano di sopra: forse avrebbe trovato la moglie tranquilla a letto con la bimba addormentata nella culla, forse stava esagerando e quel senso di angoscia era dettato dalla stanchezza. Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della camera da letto, respirò profondamente. Voleva solo che quella terribile sensazione che gli attanagliava il cuore scomparisse, voleva solo riabbracciare la sua Usagi. Aprì la porta e la scena che gli si presentò dinnanzi gli fece spalancare gli occhi per il terrore: la sua adorata Usagi era... morta! L'assassinio aveva sistemato il corpo in un modo strano, che ricordava qualcosa, ma cosa? Il corpo era seduto a cavalcioni su una sorta di cuscino al centro del letto ed era avvolto da una tunica color argento. Aveva il viso terribilmente sfigurato nella zona degli occhi e il seno nudo. Il braccio sinistro, con la mano semi aperta, rivolto verso il basso, come per indicare qualcosa. Il braccio destro piegato è rivolto verso dietro dove c'era... "No!" - Pensò Mamoru - "non può essere! Dio fa che non sia vero!" Si diresse verso la parte destra del letto e vide che il braccio destro di Usagi indicava il corpicino della piccola Chibiusa, seduta anche lei accanto alla madre ma in una posizione rialzata. La disperazione stava per prendere il sopravvento quando sentì una voce alle sue spalle: "la dea della luna! Bellissima davvero, non trovi Endymion?" "Endymion?" In un attimo realizzò. Si voltò di scatto. "Tu? Che hai fatto?" La persona davanti a lui sorrise e rispose: "io mantengo le promesse, non sei contento, Endymion? Non era quello che volevamo da bambini?" Mamoru lo guardò sconvolto, possibile che si stesse riferendo a quella stupida promessa fatta tanti anni fa? "Tu sei pazzo da legare! Hai trucidato la mia famiglia per cosa?" "Per cosa?" Era furente! Come poteva calpestare così i suoi sentimenti? In quegli anni era andato avanti grazie a quella promessa e adesso Endymion stava disprezzando il suo lavoro e i suoi sogni! "Che imbecille! Avrei dovuto capirlo tanti anni fa, quando tutti mi avete abbandonato. Ma adesso sono qui ed in modo o in un altro il nostro sogno diventerà realtà!" Fulmineamente sferrò un pugno a Mamoru che, preso alla sprovvista, cadde colpendo violentemente la testa e perdendo i sensi.

Mise la mano dentro la giacca e tirò fuori un coltello boucher. Si avvicinò a Mamoru e lo uccise infilandogli il coltello in gola e rigirandolo per allargare il taglio, poi prese un'immagine del pianeta terra che aveva in tasca e la spinse dentro la ferita. Sfigurò il volto facendo attenzione a non colpire gli occhi che dovevano restare aperti, lo spogliò, gli mise indosso una tunica e lo adagiò accanto al corpo della moglie, proprio sotto il braccio sinistro. Si allontanò dal letto per avere la visione d'insieme di quello che aveva creato. Un ghigno di soddisfazione gli deformò il viso. Chiuse la luce e se ne andò.

La polizia aveva già isolato l'edificio quando Haruka arrivò sul posto. Aveva passato la notte in bianco pensando e ripensando a quel bacio ricevuto da Michiru. "Perché Michi, perché?" Quel gesto l'aveva turbata profondamente.

Scese dalla moto, vide Toshio che le veniva incontro e tornò alla realtà. L'espressione dell'ispettore capo non prometteva niente di buono e quando fu abbastanza vicino a lei, disse: "è terribile Haruka, è terribile!" "Cosa abbiamo?" Rispose lei. "Seguimi, ti mostro la strada!" Entrarono dentro la casa e Haruka notò come era tutto perfettamente in ordine, un ordine quasi surreale, come se qualcuno si fosse premurato a pulire bene tutta la casa. Salirono al piano di sopra e la scena che le si presentò dinnanzi la lasciò senza fiato! "Ma che significa tutto questo?" Era atterrita! "Perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe uccidere e poi allestire questo spettacolo!" Spostò lo sguardo verso la bambina che giaceva morta affianco alla madre. "Povera creatura innocente!" Un senso di rabbia si impossessò di lei: "ti prenderò bastardo! Te lo giuro!" La sua mente, visti i cadaveri, tornò all'omicidio precedente, quello di Minako Aino: la Venere di Botticelli. Anche in quel caso il cadavere era stato sistemato in modo molto particolare, come nel famoso dipinto ma questo cos'era? Era sicura si trattasse di qualche opera d'arte ma non aveva idea quale fosse. "Secondo lo schema del sistema solare dopo Venere c'è la terra... E questa dovrebbe essere la rappresentazione della terra?" "Non so cosa dire." Disse Toshio ancora sconvolto. D'un tratto un agente si avvicinò al commissario e disse: "dottoressa, venga a vedere!" La portò al piano di sotto, nella sala da pranzo, e le mostrò un grande quadro che sovrastava la parete. L'etichetta nella parte inferiore del dipinto recitava: "Selene and Endymion (Sebastiano Ricci - Chiswick House, London). "Ma che diavolo...!" Fu l'esclamazione di Haruka. "Ha riprodotto la terra e la luna come la divinità greca e il re dell'Elide! Questo è un folle! Sembra quasi motivato da una sorta di missione." Una voce arrivò alle spalle della bionda: "Ed infatti, questo tipo di serial killer viene comunemente definito 'il missionario'. Lei è molto arguto commissario." Haruka si voltò di scatto e si trovò di fronte una bellissima donna dalla carnagione scura. I capelli mori lunghissimi, due occhi che erano uno spettacolo e un corpo mozzafiato. La donna riprese: "mi chiamo Setsuna Meiou e sono la criminal profiling che la affiancherà per risolvere questo caso, piacere di conoscerla." "Haruka Tenou, piacere mio." Si strinsero la mano ed entrambe avvertirono uno strano calore. "Dottoressa Meiou... " "ti prego, chiamami Setsuna!" E le sorrise. "D'accordo Setsuna, chiamami Haruka!" Ricambiò il sorriso e riprese a dire: "puoi spiegarmi meglio il concetto che hai espresso prima? Cos'è questa storia del 'missionario'?" "Il missionario, è una categoria di serial killer che uccide perché motivato da una missione etico-morale, ovviamente una morale distorta, che lo porta a prediligere come vittime una determinata categoria di persone. Per cui concentra i suoi omicidi su questa categoria che tra l'altro ha avuto un forte impatto negativo nella sua vita. Faccio un esempio: se l'assassino si orienta verso i drogati o gli alcolizzati, è facile che uno dei suoi genitori lo fosse, ed attribuisce a questo motivo la violenza che è stato costretto a subire. Questa idea rafforza la convinzione di svolgere un bene per l'umanità e quindi gli evita di poter percepire alcun tipo di rimorso e andrà avanti finché non sarà catturato. Questa è la definizione generale! Nel caso del tuo killer dovresti cercare di capire qual'è la missione che si è prefissato." Haruka si fermò a riflettere sulle parole della psichiatria. Aveva intuito fin dall'inizio che fosse qualcosa del genere. Il killer uccideva la vittima, la accomunava ad un pianeta del sistema solare e ne rappresentava le fattezze con la divinità greca corrispondente. Il fatto poi che sfigurasse il volto delle vittime nella zona degli occhi voleva dire che le conosceva. "Setsuna, andiamo nel mio ufficio! Ho bisogno di confrontarmi con te sul caso!"

Dopo aver svolto tutte le pratiche, Haruka tornò nel suo ufficio seguita dalla criminal profiling. Rimasero a discutere sul caso per diverse ore: "ascolta Haruka, secondo John Douglas, che ha guidato per quindici anni il Behavioral Science Unit di Quantico, cioè la centrale da cui si dipana la ricerca dei colpevoli di crimini violenti, l'unico modo di prendere un serial killer è imparare a pensare come lui; il comportamento riflette la personalità, quindi se vuoi conoscere il colpevole, devi guardare il crimine; bisogna capire quali sono i gusti, le abitudini, le fantasie, comprendere le motivazioni più recondite e i fantasmi che si traducono in un rituale elaborato, al momento del l'esecuzione del delitto. Un assassino seriale pianifica il 'suo lavoro' con la stessa cura con cui un pittore elabora il soggetto e l'esecuzione di una tela." "Ok! Proviamo: perché sistema i cadaveri come i dipinti? Perché associa il pianeta alla divinità corrispondente? Cosa vuole dimostrare? E poi... Come mai Usagi Tsukino e Mamoru Chiba avevano in casa quel dipinto? È possibile che anche le altre vittime avessero i quadri corrispondenti?" Chiamò Toshio e gli disse: "ho bisogno di verificare se le precedenti vittime avessero in casa i dipinti corrispondenti alla loro disposizione." Chiuse il telefono e guardò negli occhi la psichiatra. "Bene! Sono sicura che siamo sulla strada giusta! Lo prenderemo!" Mentre Haruka continuava a fissarla, si trovò a pensare a Michiru. Gli occhi della donna difronte a lei erano così diversi da quelli della sua dea. Non poteva negarlo a se stessa, la amava ancora e quel bacio aveva alimentato le speranze di poterci tornare insieme ma doveva guardare in faccia la realtà: la violinista si stava per sposare e lei doveva andare avanti. Guardò l'orologio e disse: "è tardi, andiamo a mangiare un boccone insieme?" Gli occhi della criminal profiling si illuminarono: "con molto piacere!" Fecero per alzarsi quando Haruka si accorse che c'era qualcuno sulla porta del suo ufficio. Rimase a bocca aperta quando capì chi fosse: Michiru, la sua dea, l'amore della sua vita era lì e la stava fissando. Setsuna, vedendo che la bionda aveva cambiato espressione, si voltò e vide la violinista. Percependo poi la tensione fra le due si defilò: "facciamo un'altra volta, ok?" E le diede un bacio sulla guancia. "Ci vediamo presto!" Prima di uscire dalla stanza fulminò con lo sguardo Michiru facendole capire di non essere intenzionata a uscire di scena. La violinista ricambiò l'occhiata con la stessa aria di sfida.

Quando rimasero sole, si guardarono intensamente senza proferire parola, poi, ad un tratto, Michiru si diresse verso di lei, la fronteggiò e la schiaffeggiò talmente forte da sentire un intenso dolore alla mano dovuto all'impatto con il suo viso. La bionda rimase interdetta per qualche secondo e fece appena in tempo a capire cosa fosse successo che le arrivò un altro schiaffo dall'altra parte. "Sei una maledetta bastarda!" gridò la violinista mentre batteva i pugni sul petto del commissario. "Sei sparita quando avevo più bisogno di te! Te ne sei andata, stupida egoista! Ti odio, ti odio! Perché, perché lo hai fatto?" Haruka non le rispose, solo l'abbracciò. Era un abbraccio carico di affetto. "Tu lo sai perché l'ho fatto!" Le sussurrò all'orecchio. "No, non lo so, dimmelo tu!" Con un gesto improvviso la allontanò dal suo corpo tenendola stretta per le braccia. "Non mentire con me! Tu lo sai eccome! Io ti amavo! Perché mai avrei dovuto sopportare di vederti fra le sue braccia? Sopportare di sapere che facevi l'amore con lui, avere la consapevolezza che non eri più mia? Perché? Dimmelo!" La violinista calò il viso, senza dire niente. In cuor suo sapeva che Haruka era andata via perché non sopportava di vederla con Seiya, ma non poteva farci niente. In quel periodo non stava bene, si sentiva insoddisfatta e credeva che con un uomo accanto le cose sarebbero cambiate ma si sbagliava. La bionda, vedendo che stava in silenzio, senza tentare di difendersi dall'accusa che le stava muovendo, la lasciò continuando a guardala negli occhi. "Perché sei venuta, cosa vuoi da me?" Disse con un tono gelido. Fu allora che Michiru la guardò negli occhi. Voleva tanto dirle che si era sbagliata, che si era resa conto di amarla e di non volere altri se non lei, ma non poteva. Già l'aveva schiaffeggiata perché l'aveva vista con quella donna. Non poteva davvero fare altro. Voltò le spalle e se ne andò.

Quella mattina al Tokyo International Post Office c'era una gran confusione. Un vai e vieni di persone, impiegati, carrelli con pacchi grandi e piccoli, sacchi con centinaia di lettere.

"Tatsuya, aiutami a caricare questo enorme pacco sul camion così lo consegno." "Ok!" rispose lui lasciando la busta sulla quale stava lavorando. Il pacco era davvero grande e molto pesante. "Cavolo! Dove è diretto?" Chiese Tatsuya al suo collega. Lanciò un'occhiata all'indirizzo e lesse a voce alta: "Rei Hino - Tempio di Hikawa, Azabu-Juban, Minato-Ku, Tokyo."

BIBLIOGRAFIA

Lucarelli, C., Picozzi, M., SERIAL KILLER, Mondadori, Milano, 2003.

Massaro, G., LA FIGURA DEL SERIAL KILLER TRA DIRITTO E CRIMINOLOGIA, . .

.it


	6. Chapter 6

Nella stanza, illuminata solamente dal fuoco predisposto al centro di essa, c'era un gioco di ombre e di luce molto suggestivo. Si respirava una forte aria di spiritualità dovuta anche alle preghiere della miko concentrata nella preparazione dell'omikuji.

Spinta da una percezione a cui non seppe dare collocazione, aprì improvvisamente gli occhi e si accorse che uno degli oracoli scritti era caduto sul pavimento. Fissò lo sguardo sul fuoco che si trovava difronte a lei, si chinò e raccolse il biglietto. Era parzialmente srotolato così decise di aprirlo. La divinazione non lasciava dubbi. Portava il seguente messaggio: "dai-kiō" (grande maledizione). Tornò a fissare il fuoco per cercare di capire, quando un tocco leggero sulla porta la distolse: "Rei, sono Kengo! So che non dovrei disturbarti in questo momento ma Phobos e Deimos sono molto agitati e stanno disturbando i visitatori. Non so come gestirli!"

La sacerdotessa shintoista Rei Hino, nipote del responsabile del santuario di Hikawa situato nel quartiere Azabu-Juban, era dotata di particolari poteri psichici che le permettevano di percepire il male.

Viveva nel santuario insieme al nonno e agli amati corvi Phobos e Deimos con i quali aveva un rapporto speciale. I volatili, infatti, non solo ubbidivano soltanto a lei ma le davano spesso indicazioni su un eventuale presenza maligna.

Quando Rei uscì fuori dal santuario e chiamò i corvi a se, si accorse che il furgone dell'ufficio postale era parcheggiato proprio lì di fronte. Intuì subito che l'agitazione di Phobos e Deimos era dovuta proprio a quel furgone e d'istinto fece per rientrare ma il postino attirò la sua attenzione: "signorina Hino, Rei Hino?" Si voltò, fissò il ragazzo e disse: "si, sono io!" "C'è un pacco per lei, deve firmare qui!" Intanto dal furgone arrivò un altro uomo che, aiutato da un carrellino, portò un enorme pacco che dava l'impressione di essere molto pesante. L'uomo disse: "dove lo lascio?" "Mi segua, le indico la strada."

Quando si trovò sola con il pacco, fece un respiro profondo e con un gesto deciso tolse la pesante carta che lo avvolgeva. Rimase senza parole quando vide cos'era! Un quadro, un grandissimo quadro raffigurante Marte, il dio della guerra.

La divinità era rappresentata in tono possente, con un corpo muscoloso avvolto da delicati tessuti. Il suo volto, in meditazione, mostrava sconforto. L'armatura, abbandonata a terra era una straordinaria fonte di lucentezza. Alla base del dipinto era presente un'etichetta con su scritto: "Marte - Diego Velázquez - Museo del Prado, Madrid." Fissò il quadro per un attimo poi uscì dalla stanza.

"Puoi passarmi quella chiave a tubo?" Chiese Haruka mentre, sdraiata in un carrello sotto auto, cercava di sistemare il differenziale della frizione. Il ragazzo che la stava assistendo era il famoso pilota di formula 3 Yuichi Nakayama, campione 2013. "Sei riuscita a sistemarlo?" Chiese il pilota un po' preoccupato. La bionda uscì da sotto il veicolo e lo guardò negli occhi. "Ehi ragazzino, con chi credi di parlare? Le auto non hanno segreti per me! Non solo l'ho aggiustato ma ho apportato dei miglioramenti!" "E cioè?" Chiese Yuichi stranito.

Il commissario si alzò in piedi, mise i dischi della frizione in una bacinella, versò il liquido per migliorare l'attrito e riprese a parlare: "te lo dico solo se prometti di non dire niente a quelli della Tom's! Mi darebbero il tormento ed io ho già abbastanza lavoro al commissariato!" "Ok, te lo prometto!" Disse il ragazzo sempre più incuriosito. Haruka riprese a parlare: "ho semplicemente adoperato un freno lamellare a controllo elettronico disposto dentro al differenziale. In questo modo lo slittamento del differenziale viene regolato in modo elastico, ampio e versatile." "Wow! È proprio vero quello che dicono di te!" Disse il pilota visibilmente colpito. "Cosa dicono?" Chiese la bionda senza dare tanta importanza alla cosa. "Che sei un vero genio, sia come pilota che come meccanico!" Non fece in tempo a controbattere che le squillò il cellulare: "si? Sono Tenou!... Cosa? Arrivo subito!" Si tolse velocemente i guanti da lavoro, li lanciò a Yuichi e gli disse: "continui tu qui? Io devo scappare!" E corse via.

Il traffico a Tokyo era insopportabile! In linea d'aria, dal'officina al santuario di Hikawa, situato nel quartiere Azabu-Juban, ci volevano si e no 15 minuti, Haruka ci stava mettendo più di mezz'ora nonostante fosse in moto, ed era furente per questo! D'un tratto, mentre era ferma all'ennesimo semaforo, vide in una vetrina di un negozio di elettrodomestici, un televisore nel quale scorrevano le immagini di Michiru in concerto. Pensò all'ultima volta che si erano viste: perché la violinista era andata da lei? Questo pensiero la tormentava.

Il suono dei clacson la riportò alla realtà.

Dopo quarantacinque minuti di viaggio il commissario arrivò a destinazione, parcheggiò la moto e si diresse verso l'entrata del santuario. Dal momento stesso in cui era arrivata, aveva avuto la fastidiosa sensazione di essere osservata.

D'un tratto si fermò, alzò gli occhi e vide due grossi corvi neri appollaiati sul ramo di un albero che la fissavano. "Cosa avete da guardare uccellacci!" Pensò mentre osservava i loro movimenti. I volatili, cominciarono a svolazzarle intorno finché non si appoggiarono sulle sue spalle, uno a destra ed uno a sinistra, lasciando il commissario allibito. "Phobos, Deimos, smettetela subito e venite qui!" Tuonò la bellissima miko che intanto era arrivata. I volatili lasciarono all'istante Haruka per raggiungere l'amata padrona. "Li deve scusare commissario, a dispetto dell'appartenenza, sono creature buone e leali. Sanno riconoscere la nobiltà d'animo così come sanno riconoscere il male." Con un gesto della mano, li fece volare via e proseguì: "prego, accomodiamoci dentro."

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la bionda la seguì.

"Posso offrirle una tazza di caffè?" Le chiese la sacerdotessa con tono gentile mentre percorrevano i corridoi del santuario. "No, la ringrazio! Vorrei subito vedere il quadro se è possibile!"

"Certo, si trova in questa stanza."

Il quadro era davvero maestoso e la luce fioca presente nella stanza lo rendeva inquietante.

"Quando ha ricevuto il quadro?" Chiese Haruka alla miko.

"Nel primo pomeriggio! L'hanno portato due fattorini della JP Post."

"Ha notato niente di strano?"

"Il comportamento di Phobos e Deimos è stato stano! Non si davano pace ed erano in continuo fermento, come se avessero percepito la presenza di uno spirito maligno."

"Anche quando hanno visto me si sono un po' agitati. In fin dei conti sono solo uccelli! È perfettamente normale che abbiano quel tipo di comportamento quando vedono qualcosa o qualcuno che non conoscono!"

Percependo il sarcasmo del commissario, la sacerdotessa disse: "signor commissario, anzi Haruka... ti chiami così, vero?

Haruka, Phobos e Deimos hanno la capacità di leggere l'anima!..."

Poi si avvicinò alla bionda e mentre le accarezzava la guancia disse: "il tuo cuore è puro ed in te non c'è malvagità! Ecco perché si sono avvicinati a te! Nel caso del quadro è stato diverso, credimi!"

Presa alla sprovvista dallo slancio della miko, Haruka non seppe come controbattere.

Lanciò un'occhiata al quadro e poi disse: " signorina Hino..."

"Chiamami Rei, ti prego..."

"Ok, Rei... Voglio essere sincera con te!..."

"Lasciami indovinare: hai motivo di pensare che io sia stata scelta 'dall'assassino del sistema solare' come prossima vittima, è così?"

Con aria triste ed al contempo decisa disse: "si, purtroppo è così!"

"Me l'aspettavo!" Disse la sacerdotessa abbassando lo sguardo. "È tornato per vendicarsi!"

Haruka rimase a dir poco sorpresa dall'affermazione della miko.

"Cosa stai dicendo? Tu conosci l'assassino? E poi cosa significa che è tornato per vendicarsi? Dimmi quello che sai!"

Rei rimase in silenzio per un attimo e dopo aver sospirato cominciò il racconto:

"Ho passato i primi anni della mia vita in un orfanotrofio, una sorta di rifugio che accoglieva i bambini abbandonati, maltrattati dai genitori, orfani di guerra e così via.

I responsabili del rifugio, appena arrivava un bambino nuovo, lo associavano ad un pianeta del sistema solare e quindi alla divinità corrispondente. Era un modo loro per individuare ogni bambino.

Infatti nella maggior parte dei casi, i fanciulli arrivavano senza identità, traumatizzati, senza memoria. In altri casi erano neonati lasciati davanti alle chiese, negli ospedali, nei cassonetti della spazzatura."

Interruppe il racconto per riprendere fiato. Ricordare quei fatti era davvero doloroso.

Abbassò lo sguardo, cominciò a torturarsi le mani e riprese a dire:

"Mia madre morì quando io ero molto piccola e mio padre non riuscendo a sopportare il distacco si impiccò.

Non avendo altri parenti mi portarono al rifugio e nonostante avessi un nome, mi identificarono con il pianeta Marte per farmi integrare con gli altri bambini.

Poco tempo dopo arrivarono tre fratellini: uno di circa 12 anni, una bimba di sette anni e una neonata di appena un mese. Il bambino aveva ucciso la madre, una tossicodipendente che maltrattava e violentava le figlie.

In seguito la polizia aveva affidato i tre bambini al rifugio.

Il ragazzino, a causa del trauma, si chiuse in se stesso, non si fidava di nessuno e preferiva stare sempre solo.

Un giorno, si azzuffò con un altro bambino, Mamoru. I due furono messi in punizione e allacciarono una forte amicizia.

Crearono una sorta di gruppo dove ognuno impersonava la divinità relativa al pianeta con cui era stato identificato.

Il gruppo era formato da sette bimbi: Giove, Endymion, che rappresentava la terra, Selene, una bimba neonata che rappresentava la luna, Venere, Marte, rappresentato da me, e poi c'erano le sorelline di Giove: Plutone e Nettuno.

Passammo giorni felici e spensierati giocando a fare le divinità. Il giardino del rifugio era il monte Olimpo e tutti gli altri bambini erano gli "esseri umani".

La nostra amicizia diventava ogni girono più forte, tanto forte da indurci a fare una promessa: saremmo stati i nuovi dei e avremmo distrutto la malvagità del mondo portando la pace ed il benessere. Sempre insieme a combattere contro il male.

I problemi sorsero quando cominciammo ad essere adottati.

Il primo ad andare via fu Endymion. La famiglia che lo adottò era una delle più ricche del paese. Si interessava infatti di trasporti e comunicazioni.

La reazione di Giove fu terribile: prima lo pregò di non andare, di rimanere a realizzare il loro sogno, poi lo minacciò, dicendo che qualora se ne fosse andato sarebbe stato annoverato fra i cattivi e quindi punito con la morte.

Tutti fummo terrorizzati da quelle affermazioni ma si trattava pur sempre di un bambino! Nessuno poteva mai immaginare che lo avrebbe fatto davvero!

In seguito andammo via tutti, anche le sue sorelle, che furono adottate da famiglie diverse. Giove, da quello che so, rimase al rifugio. Non saprei dirti se ha trovato famiglia...

Questo è tutto!"

Haruka rimase ad ascoltare il racconto senza interrompere. Poi, quando Rei ebbe finito disse: "perché, non sei venuta subito in commissariato a raccontare questa storia? Avremmo potuto salvare delle vite!"

"Non ero sicura fosse lui! La prima vittima, Ami Mizuno, non faceva parte del nostro gruppo!

Poi, quando sono stati ritrovati i corpi di Usagi e Mamoru, ho preso coscienza della situazione ma non ci volevo credere!... Mi dispiace!"

"D'accordo, ora la prima cosa da fare è trovare questo ragazzo! Dov'è il rifugio di cui mi hai parlato?"

"A Maebashi, nelle prefettura di Gunma a nord di Tokyo. All'epoca era noto come 'il Planetario dei bambini'."

"Grazie Rei, mi sei stata di grande aiuto! Manderò degli agenti che ti sorveglieranno giorno e notte, stai tranquilla!"

Uscita dal santuario, Haruka chiamò subito Toshio per informarlo sulle ultime novità, per organizzare l'ispezione all'orfanotrofio e per dare disposizioni riguardo la protezione della sacerdotessa. Poi, chiamò Setsuna: "dottoressa Meiou, sono il commissario Tenou. Le devo parlare: sono ad una svolta dell'indagine ed ho bisogno del suo aiuto!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fin da quando era piccola, il suo 'Lady Blunt' rappresentava l'amico più caro che avesse.

Ogni qualvolta 'il mondo le voltava le spalle', lui era lì!

Le bastava prenderlo in mano per sentirsi confortata.

Quando poi cominciava a suonarlo, tutto attorno a lei scompariva: esistevano solo lei ed il suo Stradivari.

Quel pomeriggio si sentiva proprio a terra: Haruka l'aveva scacciata senza darle la possibilità di spiegare le sue ragioni e poi c'era il matrimonio con Seiya che incalzava.

Decise di andare nel suo studio per ritrovare il fedele amico di sempre e rilassarsi un po'.

La stanza fu subito avvolta da una melodia celestiale.

L'archetto, mosso superbamente da Michiru, toccava le corde giuste per compiacere chiunque passasse anche solo per caso da quella stanza.

D'un tratto, sentì bussare alla porta. Odiava essere interrotta quando era concentrata a suonare.

"Cosa c'è?" Rispose con tono seccato.

"Michi, tesoro, sono Seiya, posso entrare?"

"Nessuno può disturbarmi mentre suono, lo sai!" Poi pensò: "solo una persona può farlo e non sei certo tu!"

"Ho bisogno di parlarti, ti rubo solo cinque minuti!"

A malincuore la violinista acconsentì.

"Cerca di essere rapido e coinciso!" Tuonò Michiru con tono sprezzante. In quel momento se avesse potuto, l'avrebbe incenerito! Non sopportava quell'intrusione nel suo paradiso personale.

Seiya cominciò ad alterarsi! Alle volte quella donna era davvero insopportabile ma l'amore che provava per lei gli dava la pazienza per affrontare tutti i suoi capricci.

"Ti ricordi di mio fratello Yaten? Arriva da Londra nel tardo pomeriggio con la sua ragazza. Pensavo di andarlo a prendere all'aeroporto e di andare a cenare a Shibuya, in quel ristorante che ti piace tanto: 'il Cedros'!"

Lo sguardo di Michiru si addolcì: "scusami per prima, è solo che mi sento un po' nervosa!"

"Spero solo che il tuo nervosismo sia dovuto al matrimonio!"

"E a cosa se no?" Si affrettò a chiarire la violinista.

Seiya la guardò dritta negli occhi, in cuor suo sapeva che l'incontro con Haruka l'aveva turbata profondamente e temeva che questo avrebbe mandato a monte il loro matrimonio.

Il suo sguardo era talmente profondo che Michiru non riuscì a reggerlo.

"Partiamo alle 19, ok? Tu intanto preparati!"

Le alzò il mento con pollice e indice e la baciò sulle labbra.

Quando Michiru rimase sola, iniziò a piangere. Il senso di colpa la divorava! Avrebbe tanto voluto ricambiare i sentimenti di Seiya ma la persona di cui era innamorata era un'altra e averla rivista le aveva dato il coraggio di prendere un'importante decisione: l'avrebbe riconquistata ad ogni costo!

L'Aeroporto Internazionale di Narita, era un via vai di gente in arrivo ed in partenza.

Michiru non sopportava quella confusione, non quella sera!

Sarebbe volentieri rimasta a casa a riposare, ma non aveva potuto rifiutare l'invito di Seiya, dal momento che suo fratello Yaten tornava a casa per il matrimonio ed era ansioso di conoscere la sua futura cognata.

Il tabellone partenze/arrivi dell'aeroporto, indicava che il volo BA0005 della British Airways, proveniente da Londra Heathrow, era in orario. Sarebbe atterrato per le 19,30.

"Amore, puoi passarmi lo zaino?" Chiese dolcemente Makoto al suo ragazzo.

"Ecco,a te!" Rispose lui porgendole la borsa.

"Appena scesi dobbiamo effettuare il controllo passaporti, ritirare i bagagli e poi c'è la dogana. I soliti quaranta minuti. Meno male che ormai siamo abituati."

La ragazza sorrise. Era entusiasta per quel viaggio. Non vedeva l'ora di conoscere tutta la famiglia del suo fidanzato.

"Ti piaceranno!" Aveva detto lui. "I miei fratelli sono una forza! La loro musica è fantastica!"

E poi c'era la famosissima Michiru Kaioh. Adorava la sua musica, le sapeva regalare emozioni uniche.

"Posso organizzare la festa per 'il suo addio al nubilato'?" Aveva chiesto Makoto a Yaten

"Che domande mi fai? Lo devi chiedere a lei!"

"D'accordo, lo farò senz'altro!"

Makoto Kino era una ragazza determinata dal carattere indipendente, forte e coraggioso. Aveva perso i suoi genitori quando era piccola ed aveva passato la sua infanzia in un orfanotrofio.

Aveva conosciuto Yaten Kou in un locale notturno dove faceva la cameriera, ed era stato subito colpo di fulmine, tant'è che i due avevano subito deciso di trasferirsi a Londra per trovare fortuna.

"Ma quanto ci mettono?" Michiru era ormai al limite della sopportazione dopo più di un'ora di attesa! Ancora due minuti e avrebbe mandato tutto al diavolo!

"Eccoli!" Riprese Seiya.

Dopo i saluti e le presentazioni di rito si diressero a Shibuya per andare a cenare.

"Porca troia!" Esclamò Toshio dopo aver appreso le ultime novità del caso portate da Haruka.

"Già!" Riprese il commissario mentre era alla scrivania intenta ad accendere il portatile.

"Adesso dobbiamo trovare più informazioni possibili su questo orfanotrofio. Rei Hino mi ha accennato che si trovava a Maebashi, nelle prefettura di Gunma a nord di Tokyo e che all'epoca dei fatti era noto come 'il Planetario dei bambini'. Cerchiamo in rete e poi organizziamo il sopralluogo. Magari, andando lì, uscirà qualcosa riguardo quel ragazzino che chiamavano 'Giove'!"

"D'accordo capo! Mi metto subito al lavoro!"

Quando Toshio fu uscito dalla stanza, Haruka presa dallo sconforto, si lasciò cadere sulla spalliera della sedia girevole, alzò il viso verso il soffitto, chiuse gli occhi ed incrociò le braccia.

Cominciò a riflettere sulle parole di Rei: "è tornato per vendicarsi!" "Ci mancava solo questa!" Pensò mentre si arruffava i capelli.

"Allora, dimmi tutto!" La voce squillante e allegra della profiler Setsuna Meiou, la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Oh, dottoressa... È lei!"

"Non ti ho detto che dobbiamo darci del tu?"

"Si, scusami!"

"Sembri stanca. Quando mi hai chiamato al telefono avevi un altro tono."

"Pensavo di essere ad una svolta per risolvere il caso ma mi sbagliavo!"

"Ok, dimmi tutto!"

Haruka raccontò per filo e per segno tutto quello che aveva saputo da Rei Hino aggiungendo il fatto che non era riuscita a trovare nessun tipo di informazioni legate al caso che riguardava la morte della mamma del presunto assassino.

"È come se il fascicolo si fosse dissolto nel nulla! So per certo che tutto sia avvenuto all'inizio degli anni 80 perché ho trovato su internet una foto con un trafiletto che parlava della vicenda, ma per il resto nessuno sa niente."

La dottoressa, dopo un attenta analisi disse: "Se è vera tutta la storia, ci troviamo di fronte ad una persona con un intelligenza superiore, molto attenta perché capace di vagliare tutte le possibili situazioni che potrebbero intralciare il suo lavoro e adattarsi di conseguenza. È possibile che abbia previsto la tua intenzione di andare ad indagare sull'omicidio di sua madre e abbia fatto sparire il fascicolo prima che tu andassi a prelevarlo! Non mi stupirei se adesso avesse cambiato strategia, cioè non più divinità e pianeti ma qualcosa di diverso che gli permetta comunque di completare la sua missione."

"Che intendi?" Chiese il commissario con tono curioso.

"Secondo il racconto della miko, 'Giove' si vuole vendicare dei suoi ex amici perché lo hanno tradito, giusto? È possibile che non mandi più il preavviso ma che agisca direttamente sulle vittime prescelte, oppure che si metta in contatto direttamente con te! Magari ti vuole sfidare apertamente dal momento che hai mandato a monte il suo piano originale."

"Bene! Sarò qui ad aspettarlo!"

"Oh, si è fatto davvero tardi!" Disse ad un tratto la profiler. "Che ne diresti di andare a cenare insieme? Se non sbaglio abbiamo una cena in sospeso."

"D'accordo!" Disse Haruka. "Avverto il mio collega e andiamo. Ti spiace se passo da casa a fare una doccia?"

"No, vengo con te, così partiamo direttamente da lì! Ti voglio portare in un posto molto carino a Shibuya: il Cedros, lo conosci?"

"Si, ci sono stata un paio di volte!"

"Ok, allora è deciso!"

"Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?" Chiese gentilmente la bionda alla psicologa mentre poggiava la giacca sulla spalliera di una sedia.

"Si, uno Scotch con ghiaccio, grazie!"

"Arriva subito!"

"Certo che hai davvero una casa molto carina, curata nei minimi dettagli. Complimenti!"

"Grazie! Sei gentile." Disse mentre le porgeva il bicchiere.

"Figurati."

Setsuna allungò la mano per accarezzarle la guancia e poggiò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

"Sai Haruka, tu mi piaci molto! Dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista mi sono sentita subito attratta da te!"

Il commissario rimase a bocca aperta! Non si aspettava certo quella dichiarazione!

In quel momento, l'immagine di Michiru comparve prepotente nella sua mente.

"Sono lusingata..." Disse mentre la allontanava da se. "... Ma sono innamorata di un'altra persona."

"È Michiru Kaioh, vero? Lei sta per sposarsi! Per il tuo bene ti consiglio di dimenticarla!"

Haruka la fissò, poi girò le spalle e si diresse verso il bagno per fare la doccia.

"Posso organizzare la tua festa di addio al nubilato?" Chiese candidamente Makoto alla futura sposa.

"Ma tu guarda cosa mi tocca sentire!" Pensò Michiru mente era intenta a scegliere cosa prendere da bere. "Sei gentile, grazie! Se ti fa piacere fallo pure."

"Evviva!" Esclamò Makoto. "Hai visto cucciolotto, mi ha detto di si!" Disse rivolgendosi al fidanzato.

"Come farai ad organizzare quel tipo di festa se non conosci le sue amiche? Sono proprio curioso!" Le chiese Yaten con tono scherzoso.

"Eh eh, lascia fare a me! Michiru ho bisogno che tu mi dia i numeri di telefono delle tue amiche!" Disse seria, rivolgendosi alla violinista.

Tutti scoppiarono a ridere!

"Ah, è questa la tua strategia? Brava, sei in gamba!" Scherzò il fidanzato dandole una pacca sulla spalla.

"Grazie! È per questo che mi ami, vero?"

"Certo!" E le diede un bacio.

Michiru li guardava incantata. Sembravano così innamorati e poi erano davvero una bella coppia. Avrebbe voluto anche lei essere libera di amare Haruka ma non poteva.

In quel momento sentì la mano di Seiya stringere la sua. Lo guardò, gli sorrise e gli diede una carezza sulla guancia. La violinista sapeva che lui la amava profondamente per questo non se la sentiva di lasciarlo.

D'un tratto la sua attenzione fu attirata da una coppia appena entrata in sala.

Lei era bellissima ed altissima. Aveva lunghi capelli scuri, un corpo perfetto ed un viso angelico. Lui era biondo e... aveva qualcosa di familiare. Assomigliava a... Si scostò leggermente per vedere meglio e si accorse di chi si trattava: "non è possibile! È Haruka! Ed è in compagnia di quella donna che ho incontrato nel suo ufficio!"

Con un gesto brusco, si liberò della mano di Seiya, tant'è che questi si voltò verso di lei per capire cosa fosse successo e, vedendola intenta a fissare qualcosa, cercò di capire cosa avesse rapito la sua attenzione.

Si irritò molto nel vedere chi la ragazza stesse guardando con tanto interesse: "ancora lei!" Pensò.

Facendo finta di niente chiese a Michiru: "cosa c'è? Chi hai visto?"

"Nessuno!" si affrettò a negare.

"Prego accomodatevi." Disse il cameriere facendo strada.

Haruka era sulle spine. Quello che era successo a casa sua l'aveva turbata molto.

Era consapevole del fatto che Michiru si stesse per sposare ma non riusciva proprio a dimenticarla e di conseguenza non riusciva ad iniziare una nuova storia.

"Qualcosa ti turba?" Chiese Setsuna con aria di chi già sapeva la risposta.

La bionda alzò lo sguardo, la fisso e stava per cominciare a parlare quando, scostando leggermente lo sguardo vide la violinista seduta a tre tavoli di distanza: "Michi... E che cazzo! Allora è una congiura!"

Si coprì il viso con le mani per un attimo, poi tornò a guardarla: era bellissima! Indossava un abitino nero, molto semplice ma al contempo elegante, di poco sopra il ginocchio impreziosito da una cintura dorata che metteva in evidenza la sua linea perfetta.

Ogni volta che la vedeva sembrava sempre più bella.

"Haruka, ci sei? Sembri incantata!" La voce della profiler la riportò alla realtà.

"Si, scusami! Cosa stavi dicendo?" Cercò di darsi un contegno. Aver visto Michiru in quel momento, le aveva provocato una forte eccitazione che non riusciva a controllare.

Cercò di distrarsi leggendo il menù.

"Cosa prendi?" Il tono di Setsuna era gentile.

"Per me una bistecca ai ferri! Non amo la cucina giapponese!"

"E da bere?"

"Un 'Daiginjo Manotsuru Sake' del 2004 andrà bene!"

"Ma è vino bianco. Va bene lo stesso?

"Si, si! Va bene!"

Aveva bisogno di bere. Non importava cosa! Voleva stordirsi, per non pensare a niente.

Averla vista in quel posto, vestita in quel modo e in compagnia della sua famiglia le aveva procurato sensazioni contrastanti: voleva scappare ma nel contempo rimanere per godere della sua, seppur lontana, presenza.

Michiru, intanto, fremeva nel vedere l'amore della sua vita tanto in confidenza con quella donna che aveva odiato dal primo momento.

"In che rapporti saranno? Sicuramente staranno insieme! Quella stronza non ha perso tempo a rimpiazzarmi!"

I pensieri si affollavano nella mente di Michiru. Aveva una gran voglia di andare da loro e gridare in faccia a quella donna che Haruka era sua, di mettersi da parte, ma non poteva!

"Amore, è tutto ok? Sembri strana." La voce di Seiya la riportò alla realtà.

"Si, è tutto a posto, sono solo stanca." Gli rispose continuando a fissare l'oggetto del suo interesse.

"Cameriere, posso avere un'altra bottiglia di questo meraviglioso vino?" Chiese la bionda biascicando le parole.

"Non ti sembra di esagerare? Forse per stasera hai bevuto abbastanza!" Setsuna cominciava a preoccuparsi.

"Ma cosa dici? Sto benissimo!" Poi l'attirò a se e la baciò sulla bocca lasciandola di stucco.

"Grazie, sei gentile a preoccupati per me!" Le disse. Poi aggiunse: "Puoi scusarmi, ho bisogno del bagno." Si alzò e si diresse alla toilette.

Il gesto del commissario non era passato inosservato a Michiru che furente, in preda ad un attacco di gelosia, disse: "vado a rifarmi il trucco. Fa così caldo qui!"

Seiya lanciò uno sguardo al tavolo di Haruka e si accorse che non c'era, quindi si rivolse alla violinista e le chiese: "vuoi che ti accompagni?"

"No, non è necessario!" Detto questo si allontanò.

Mentre si dirigeva in bagno, sentiva il cuore in gola. Voleva proprio dirgliene quattro a quella stronza! Come osava baciare un'altra donna?

Aprì con esitazione la porta della toilette e dentro non vi trovò nessuno.

Poi, subito sentì lo sciacquone in uno dei bagni e il suo cuore perse un battito quando la vide venire fuori.

Haruka era ubriaca e non si accorse subito della presenza di Michiru. Poggiò la mano sul marmo antistante al lavandino, come per reggersi, e si allentò il nodo della cravatta. Poi alzò il viso per specchiarsi e, dopo aver aperto il rubinetto, si sciacquò il volto.

"In che rapporti sei con quella donna? La ami?"

La voce della violinista la fece voltare.

"Michi, cosa ci fai qui? Sei venuta a salutare una vecchia amica?"

"Ma cosa dici? Sei ubriaca!"

"Io ubriaca?" Si mosse verso di lei barcollando.

Michiru, per paura che cadesse, le andò incontro e le due finirono l'una nelle braccia dell'altra.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. Entrambe stavano godendo di quel contatto.

"Dovresti tornare di là dal tuo ragazzo!" Disse Haruka mentre la teneva stretta a se.

Non ci fu risposta da parte di Michiru che, per contro, si strinse di più a lei.

La bionda, allora, la allontanò da se. Sapeva che la situazione poteva diventare pericolosa, dal momento che aveva bevuto e si sentiva particolarmente eccitata.

"È così forte il legame che hai con quella donna da non volermi nemmeno toccare?" Gridò la violinista mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle il volto. Si coprì il viso con le mani e cominciò a piangere, poi si voltò per andarsene ma Haruka la fermò afferrandola per il braccio e attirandola a se. La guardò per un attimo e la baciò. La passione le travolse!

Mentre le loro lingue giocavano a fare la lotta, la bionda spinse la violinista in uno dei bagni e, dopo averla bloccata al muro e averle scoperto il torace, cominciò a baciarle il collo per poi dare la stessa attenzione al seno destro. Leccò e succhiò il capezzolo fino a renderlo turgido.

Michiru si sentiva completamente preda di quella passione che le bruciava dentro. Intrecciò le mani con i capelli biondi dell'altra e sentì la lubrificazione vaginale cominciare a manifestarsi e bagnare le mutandine. Chiuse gli occhi e tirò la testa indietro. Haruka alzò il viso e la guardò per un attimo poi, infilò le mani sotto la gonna e le tirò giù gli slip, si chinò a raccoglierli e disse: "queste le tengo come souvenir!" Le mise nella tasca dei jeans e riprese a baciarla.

Mentre la baciava, toccava quasi con violenza il seno sinistro facendola gemere.

D'un tratto, le allargò le gambe, si sistemò fra di esse e cominciò a massaggiarle le natiche con i palmi delle mani spingendola verso il suo bacino. La sollevò, la fece accomodare su uno di quei fasciatoi che servono a cambiare i bambini, si chinò e, dopo averle baciato l'interno coscia, cominciò a stimolarle il clitoride con la lingua.

La stanza si riempì di gemiti e respiri affannosi. Michiru si sentiva finalmente viva. Il piacere che Haruka le stava donando era qualcosa che le pervadeva l'anima.

Quando il diametro delle piccole labbra aumentò fino a spingerle fuori dalle grandi labbra, La bionda infilò la lingua dentro la vagina e, mimando il movimento del pene, le fece raggiungere l'orgasmo.

Quando Haruka si sollevò, la violinista, ancora scossa dall'intenso piacere che aveva provato, la baciò e poi l'abbracciò rimanendo stretta lei per qualche istante. Poi la scostò, le accarezzò la guancia e le disse: "ti amo Haruka! Ti amo tanto!"

La bionda sentì il suo cuore scoppiare per la gioia! Si poggiò con la testa sul suo petto e la strinse a se.

"Michiru, sei dentro? È tutto ok?"

La voce di Makoto le fece trasalire.

La violinista tenendo sempre stretta a se Haruka rispose: "si, sono stata poco bene! Scusami con i tutti. Arrivo subito!"

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" Le chiese con tono preoccupato.

"No, grazie!"

Quando Makoto fu uscita, Haruka guardò negli occhi la violinista. Era rimasta un po' delusa da come Michiru aveva giustificato la lunga permanenza in bagno. Certo, non poteva pretendere che dicesse la verità, stava per sposarsi!

La aiutò a scendere dal fasciatoio e le disse: "esco per prima! Tu intanto rivestiti!"

Michiru la guardò sconvolta: "e mi lasci così? Io ti ho aperto il mio cuore, ti ha dato la mia anima! Io ti amo!"

"Ho commesso un grave errore, perdonami!" Detto questo uscì dal bagno lasciando la violinista disperata.

All'uscita della toilette, trovò Seiya che, preoccupato per la sua ragazza, aveva deciso di aspettarla fuori.

Quando il musicista vide uscire Haruka con gli abiti in disordine realizzò cosa era successo.

La guardò fissa negli occhi e con tono tutt'altro che tranquillo disse: "te lo dico chiaramente ed una volta per tutte: stai lontano da lei!"

La bionda sorrise, poi si voltò verso di lui e rispose dicendo: "altrimenti cosa fai? Che ti piaccia o no, io e Michiru ci apparteniamo! Puoi accettare la cosa oppure no! A te la scelta!" Lo lasciò lì e raggiunse Setsuna al tavolo.

Seiya la seguì con lo sguardo. L'odio per quella donna cresceva sempre di più!

"Sei qui?" La voce dolce di Michiru lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Ero preoccupato per te! Makoto mi ha detto che sei stata male."

"Si." Rispose tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"Ti senti meglio adesso?"

"Non proprio! Ti spiace se torniamo a casa?" Il tono della sua voce era triste, sembrava avesse pianto.

"No, certo che no! Andiamo!" La prese per mano e i due si diressero al tavolo.

"Come ti senti?" Chiesero con tono preoccupato Makoto e Yaten quando li videro arrivare al tavolo.

"Non tanto bene, la porto a casa!" Rispose Seiya.

Intanto Haruka, aveva continuato a bere tant'è che Setsuna aveva deciso di portarla a casa dal momento che ormai era ridotta uno staccio e non si reggeva nemmeno in piedi.

Così, dopo aver pagato il conto, la fece appoggiare a se per aiutarla a camminare. Le due, così abbracciate, passarono proprio davanti al tavolo di Michiru che impotente e presa dalla disperazione cominciò a piangere sulla spalla di Seiya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Grazie a tutti coloro che stanno seguendo la mia storia! :-)**

CAPITOLO 8

"Ti amo Haruka, ti amo tanto!"  
"Anch'io ti amo Michi! Ti prego, non sposarti! Vieni via con me, saremo felici insieme!"  
"Mi dispiace, non posso! Io ho bisogno di un uomo accanto! Addio!"  
"No Michi, aspetta... Non andare via... Michiiiii! Noooooo!"  
"Haruka, Haruka, svegliati!"  
La voce di Setsuna le fece aprire gli occhi  
"Cosa stavi sognando? Sembravi disperata!"  
Strizzò gli occhi e si alzò di scatto. Un fortissimo mal di testa la investì come un treno in corsa.  
"Ouch!" Esclamò portandosi d'istinto la mano sulla testa come per reggerla.  
"Ti ho portato una tazza di caffè! Penso che tu ne abbia proprio bisogno dopo ieri sera! Come ti senti?"  
"Ho un mal di testa feroce!"  
Poi si guardò intorno: "dove sono?"  
Setsuna sorridendo le disse: "ma come, non ricordi? Ieri sera, dopo aver cenato, hai insistito perché venissimo a casa mia. Abbiamo bevuto un paio di drink e poi siamo andate a letto."  
Poi aggiunse con tono malizioso: "devo dire che l'alcol potenzia le tue prestazioni! Sei stata fantastica!"  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Haruka arrossendo violentemente.  
"Non lo immagini? Abbiamo fatto l'amore tutta la notte!"  
La bionda rimase per un attimo interdetta. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla di quello che era successo dopo aver fatto l'amore con Michiru nella toilette del ristorante ed essere tornata al tavolo.  
Si fermò un attimo a riflettere portandosi la mano alla bocca. Solo ora stava realizzando cosa davvero fosse successo la sera precedente in quel bagno: aveva fatto l'amore con la violinista, con la persona che, suo malgrado, amava di più al mondo. Michiru le aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, le aveva detto di amarla ma poi, quando i suoi l'avevano cercata, aveva nascosto tutto.  
Una grandissima rabbia si impossessò di lei. Ma a che gioco stava giocando? Non le avrebbe più permesso di giocare con i suoi sentimenti, mai più!

"Cosa c'è, ti ho sconvolta?" Le disse Setsuna vedendola cambiare espressione.  
Haruka alzò il viso e la guardò: un forte disagio la invase. Il rancore provato per Michiru e la voglia di rivalsa l'aveva portata ad avere un rapporto intimo con questa donna che non desiderava: "non posso andare avanti così!" Pensò "devo chiarire le cose una volta per tutte!"  
Con un fil di voce disse: "Mi dispiace, ero ubriaca! Non ricordo niente della scorsa notte!"  
"Peggio per te!" Rispose la profiler.  
Lo squillo del cellulare di Haruka interruppe la discussione.  
"Pronto?"  
"Haru, ma dove sei? Sono le 13 passate! Devi venire subito! Ci sono grosse novità!" Toshio dall'altro capo del filo sembrava agitato.  
"Ok, dammi venti minuti e arrivo!"  
"Cosa c'è?" Chiese Setsuna.  
"Devo andare! Ci sono novità per il caso! Posso fare una doccia?"  
"Certo! Vieni, ti mostro il bagno!"

Quando Haruka arrivò al commissariato, Toshio era al computer intento a leggere qualcosa sul monitor.  
Sulla scrivania, accanto alla tastiera, c'era un grosso fascicolo, alto una ventina di centimetri.  
"Ciao, scusami... Ieri sera ho alzato un po' il gomito."  
"Solo un po'?" Scherzò l'ispettore capo. Poi aggiunse: "Siediti, ti porto una tazza di caffè."  
La bionda si sedette, poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e si coprì il viso con le mani. Il mal di testa era diventato più forte.

"Ecco il caffè. Hai proprio una pessima cera! Deve essere stata una serata movimentata."  
"Non ne parliamo!" Rispose sconfortata.  
"Allora, che novità ci sono?"  
"Stamattina, sono stato a Maebashi per quel controllo ed ho scoperto una serie di informazioni che ci possono tornare utili."  
Il commissario bevve un sorso di caffè e poggiò la tazza sulla scrivania: "dimmi tutto!"  
"Allora... Tutto cominciò alla fine degli anni novanta! Hotaru Tomoe, 25 anni, di professione prostituta, aveva tre figlie: Arisu di anni 12, Hana di anni 7, Kimiko di 30 giorni.  
Arisu e Hana erano figlie del marito di Hotaru, Soichi Tomoe, Kimiko era di padre ignoto dal momento che la signora l'aveva avuta dopo essere stata abbandonata dal marito.  
Hotaru svolgeva la professione nella sua abitazione privata, spesso davanti alle figlie. Secondo gli inquirenti, che all'epoca portarono avanti le indagini, la figlia maggiore, Arisu, non sopportando più quella situazione, appiccò il fuoco alla casa mentre la madre era dentro con un cliente, premurandosi di portare in salvo le sorelle minori.  
A questo punto succede qualcosa di strano perché, dopo aver domato l'incendio, nella casa, ormai ridotta ad un mucchio di detriti, viene trovato un solo corpo. Le informazioni odontoiatriche rivelarono che si trattava di Izanagi Kato, di professione impiegato."  
"E il corpo di Hotaru Tomoe?" Chiese Haruka.  
"Non l'hanno trovato! È come se si fosse volatilizzato, scomparso nel nulla!"  
"Perché hanno pensato alla figlia maggiore?"  
"I vigili del fuoco, accorsi per spegnere le fiamme, hanno trovato una lampada ad olio, causa dell'incendio. Le impronte rivenute in seguito sulla suddetta lampada non hanno lasciato dubbi: Arisu è stata l'ultima a toccarla! Ma sai com'è, la lampada si trovava in casa... Avrebbe potuto toccarla in qualunque momento. Il fatto poi che il corpo della madre non sia stato trovato, ha portato gli inquirenti a pensare ad Hotaru Tomoe come l'unica colpevole ipotizzando che avesse escogitato questo stratagemma per cambiare vita."  
"Cambiare vita e lasciare tre bambine in mezzo ad una strada? Mi sembra una cosa inverosimile! No, qui c'è qualcosa sotto!"  
"Comunque sia, alla fine hanno archiviato il caso e spedito le tre bambine al famoso rifugio 'Planetario dei bambini' che all'epoca si interessava di situazioni disastrate. Questo è quello che ho scoperto riguardo l'origine dei fatti!  
Qui c'è il fascicolo con tutte le perizie, i rapporti e le conclusioni."

Haruka prese a sfogliare il fascicolo.  
"Rei Hino ha parlato di un bambino e due bambine. 'Giove' è un maschietto secondo il suo racconto! Qui ci troviamo di fronte a tre femminucce!"  
"Anch'io ho avuto lo stesso dubbio quando ho letto il rapporto così, trovandomi sul posto, ho cercato dove potesse essere l'orfanotrofio per trovare conferme.  
Non ti nascondo che ho avuto diverse difficoltà a trovarlo!"  
Ripensando a quanto aveva visto, Toshio, si mise a descrivere il paesaggio: "Si trova ai piedi del monte Myogi, una delle montagne che circonda Maebashi. È un luogo di selvaggia bellezza: sono presenti numerosi tipi di alberi ad alto fusto ed un fitto sottobosco che alle volte da l'impressione di una intricata e disordinata boscaglia. Ci sono anche diversi piccoli ruscelli che scendono negli avvallamenti tra le colline. Inoltre le rocce alterate in forme fantastiche danno proprio l'idea di un posto incantato!"  
La bionda lo guardò male: "Toshio, andiamo avanti! Ci manca solo che ti metti a fare poesia!"  
L'ispettore capo, con aria imbarazzata, calò gli occhi, si schiarì la voce è continuò: "'Il planetario dei bambini' si trova proprio in mezzo al bosco. Adesso è in disuso ma all'interno la costruzione è ancora agibile. L'ufficiale giudiziario che mi accompagnava sapeva perfettamente dove andare a parare e infatti, dopo essere entrati, subito sulla destra, mi ha portato nell'ufficio della direttrice con gli schedari alfabetici e... BINGO!"  
Allungò la mano dall'altro lato della scrivania e prese un altro fascicolo con su scritto: 'Arisu Tomoe' (Giove).  
Haruka rimase a dir poco stupita. Non pensava certo di trovare tante informazioni in così poco tempo. Sembrava quasi che fossero a Maebashi pronte per loro.  
"Dimmi una cosa..." Disse il commissario rivolta al collega. "Hai avuto difficoltà a reperire tutto questo materiale?"  
"No! Tutto liscio come l'olio!"  
"E non ti sembra un po' strano?"  
"Beh, forse un pochino."  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un istante, poi Haruka prese in mano il fascicolo della ragazzina e cominciò a sfogliarlo.  
La prima cosa che notò fu la foto della bambina presente in allegato.  
"Incredibile!" Disse stupita.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Guarda questa foto: sembra proprio un bambino!"  
"Hai ragione!"  
La bionda riprese ad osservare la foto: "questi occhi... li ho già visti da qualche parte!" Pensò cercando di scorgere qualunque cosa potesse aiutarla in tal senso.  
Continuò a studiare il fascicolo: oltre la storia personale ed informazioni di vario tipo, c'erano diverse perizie psichiatriche tutte riguardanti un unico argomento: 'Disforia e disturbo di genere'.  
Prese a leggere: "il soggetto è affetto da Disturbo dell'Identità di Genere (DIG). Si identifica in maniera intensa e persistente con individui di sesso maschile. In lei, la corrispondenza, tra percezione interiore della propria identità di genere ed il sesso attribuito alla nascita, è assente.  
Le indagini di tipo genetico e di tipo endocrino non hanno portato risultati tali da giustificare il disturbo.  
È opinione comune che il suddetto disturbo sia da ricercarsi più che in alterazioni ormonali, in esperienze ed eventi di vita vissuta."

Sfogliando ancora, si ritrovò nella sezione riguardante i disturbi del comportamento.

"Il soggetto presenta difficoltà nel controllo dello stress e minori capacità di adattamento, con possibilità di incorrere in disorganizzazione, impulsività, disturbi comportamentali, nonché livelli più elevati di stress situazionale e cronico, con alterazioni del corso volontario del pensiero e ideazione non controllata, una maggiore frequenza di disturbi del pensiero e relazioni oggettuali più disturbate, con rapporti interpersonali qualitativamente peggiori e meno adattativi, caratterizzati da dipendenza e aggressività."

Il commissario si fermò a riflettere un attimo. Sembrava il ritratto della persona che stavano cercando. Però qualcosa non andava: tutto troppo facile! Aveva la sensazione che qualcuno li stesse manipolando portandoli dove voleva.

"C'è un piccolo particolare che ho omesso." Riprese a dire Toshio con tono preoccupato. "Il fascicolo non porta nessuna informazione riguardo ad una eventuale adozione. Sembra che la ragazza sia andata via dopo aver compiuto diciotto anni e nessuno ne ha più saputo niente. Per quello che ne sappiamo potrebbe aver cambiato anche nome. Come la rintracciamo?"  
"Per questo non ti preoccupare!"  
Era certa che il killer avrebbe fornito informazioni a riguardo.

Il suo occhio cadde sul vassoio portalettere presente sulla scrivania: una busta gialla formato A4 era lì in bella vista.

"E questa?" Chiese a Toshio indicandola.  
"È arrivata stamattina! È indirizzata a te!"  
Dopo averla presa in mano ne guardò prima il dorso dove era riportato il destinatario:

"Haruka Tenou  
c/o Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department  
2-1-1 Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda, Tokyo 100-8929, Japan"

poi la girò per cercare il mittente ma niente! La busta era anonima!  
Per di più nome ed indirizzo erano stampati, non scritti.  
Allora la mise controluce e notò che dentro c'era un unico foglio.  
Poggiò la busta davanti a se sulla scrivania, afferrò il taglia carte e la aprì tirandone fuori il contenuto.  
Era una litografia.  
L'immagine ad una prima occhiata risultava un po' confusa. Solo un'analisi più attenta mostrava chiaramente i tratti del dipinto: tre uomini, visti dal basso, intorno ad una sfera luminosa. Ognuno dei tre aveva vicino un animale.  
Quando girò il cartoncino per vedere cosa ci fosse dietro lesse il titolo dell'opera: 'Giove, Nettuno e Plutone' - Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio - Villa Ludovisi, Roma.  
"E questo cosa sta a significare?" Chiese l'ispettore capo.  
Haruka mise davanti a se l'immagine e cominciò a studiarne i tratti. Le vennero in mente le parole di Setsuna: "È possibile che si metta in contatto direttamente con te sfidandoti apertamente!"  
Alzò il viso con uno strano sorriso stampato sul volto e si rivolse a Toshio: "Conosci la storia di Giove?"  
"No, dovrei?"  
"Certo che dovresti! Qui abbiamo un esperto di mitologia greca e tu che fai, rimani indietro?"  
L'ispettore la guardava con una faccia a metà strada fra il mortificato e il curioso.  
"Su, su... Non fare quella faccia! Stavo solo scherzando!"  
Con il pollice e l'indice della mano destra, girò la litografia verso di lui e riprese a parlare:  
"Giove, Nettuno e Plutone, sono i figli di Saturno e Rea.  
Saturno, con l'aiuto della madre Gea, aveva spodestato il padre Urano nel dominio del mondo e, temendo che uno dei suoi figli potesse fare altrettanto con lui, divorava tutti i nati che la sua sposa partoriva.  
Rea, per impedirgli di mangiare anche Giove, appena nato, lo nascose a Creta e fece ingoiare a Saturno un masso avvolto da panni. Il giovane dio, una volta cresciuto, rovesciò il potere del padre facendogli vomitare sia la pietra che i suoi fratelli Nettuno e Plutone e con il loro aiuto intraprese una lotta per destituirlo.  
Fu così che, dimostrando una capacità strategica degna di nota, Giove ebbe la vittoria è divenne signore supremo dell'Olimpo.  
Salito al trono si spartì il territorio con i fratelli tirando a sorte: a Nettuno toccò il regno dei mari, a Plutone il mondo sotterraneo mentre a lui rimase il dominio del cielo che estese anche alla terra ed al monte Olimpo, dimora degli dei.  
Decise inoltre di non uccidere il padre ma di mandarlo in esilio ponendo fine alla crudele tradizione che vedeva un padre tiranno mangiare i figli per paura di essere a sua volta detronizzato e distrutto. Così fece Saturno con Urano che evirò."

(Dopo aver formulato quest'ultimo pensiero, senza un motivo apparente, uno strano brivido le percorse la schiena! :))

"Mi sono perso! Non ci capisco più niente!" Disse Toshio sconfortato.  
"Te lo spiego io: Arisu Tomoe, 'il nostro Giove', libera le sue sorelle da una madre snaturata e perversa mandandola, diciamo, in esilio non sappiamo come, ne dove. E fin qui la storia corrisponde!  
A questo punto, invece di rimanere insieme a loro e sostenersi a vicenda, come farebbero le sorelle, decide di isolarsi ed intraprendere una crociata contro tutto e tutti. Qui c'è il cambiamento annunciato nel primo delitto. Ricordi? 'Giove pittore di farfalle, Mercurio e la Virtù'.  
Con questa litografia, non solo ci ha dato conferma della storia raccontata da Rei Hino, ma ci lancia una sfida avvertendoci che Giove, Nettuno e Plutone si sono rincontrati!"  
"E questo che significa?"  
"Non lo so ma intendo scoprirlo!"

Guardò nuovamente la litografia è qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: Nettuno era l'unico a mostrare gli attributi virili. Giove e Plutone, invece, avevano i genitali coperti da un drappo bianco. Era solo un caso oppure aveva un qualche significato?

La doccia tiepida quella sera, non la rilassava nemmeno un po'.  
I suoi muscoli erano talmente rigidi che le sembrava di aver disputato tre Gran Premi di fila.  
Gli avvenimenti degli ultimi due giorni erano stati troppo intensi ed adesso si sentiva spossata.  
Avrebbe cenato al volo e poi, subito a letto cercando, per quanto possibile, di liberare la mente.

Appena ebbe poggiato la testa sul cuscino, si addormentò: un musetto che lei conosceva fin troppo bene le si presentò subito davanti leccandola freneticamente.  
Il suo più grande amico, Spot, era andato a farle visita nei sogni, come era solito fare, da quando era morto, tutte le volte che le cose non andavano bene.

Spot era il suo amato dalmata, l'unico essere vivente da cui si era sentita amata incondizionatamente e che aveva amato a sua volta in modo incondizionato.  
Quando era venuto a mancare, a causa di una terribile malattia, il dolore che Haruka aveva provato era stato talmente acuto e devastante da essere paragonato all'impatto che ha una bomba atomica con il suolo: l'onda d'urto distrugge tutto nel raggio di decine e decine di Km e le conseguenze rimangono indelebili per molto, molto tempo.

"Spot, cosa fai?" Strinse gli occhi prima di aprirli, per proteggerli dall'impeto che l'animale ci stava mettendo per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Il suo amato cane le stava facendo capire che doveva seguirlo.  
Senza pensarci, Haruka si alzò e cominciò a corrergli dietro.  
Si trovò catapultata in un folto bosco. Tutt'intorno era buio fitto.  
Si fermò ai margini aspettando che gli occhi si abituassero all'oscurità, poi proseguì. Tutti i suoi sensi erano in allarme.  
La luce della luna filtrava attraverso le foglie degli alberi e questo rendeva il bosco sinistro così come i rumori che si percepivano e le ombre che si vedevano.  
La bionda si fermò all'improvviso, cercando di scrutare ciò che aveva davanti: alberi, cespugli e rovi. Il terreno era umido e c'erano dei sassi. Spot era sparito.  
"Perché mi hai portato qui?" Pensò mentre era intenta ad andare avanti, cercando di non inciampare.  
D'un tratto sentì un lamento: era il suo amico, sembrava ferito.  
Corse per raggiungerlo, doveva essere poco lontano perché il grido era arrivato alle sue orecchie nitidamente.  
Spostò un cespuglio e lo vide: si trovava davanti ad una grotta ed aveva un profondo taglio sull'anca posteriore sinistra. Si avvicinò a lui per soccorrerlo e...  
Aprì gli occhi all'improvviso e si ritrovò nel suo letto.

Era successo di nuovo come in passato: Spot le stava dando un'indicazione, forse doveva trovare quella grotta.  
Non era mai stata una persona che dava retta ai sogni o ai segni, anzi... Era molto razionale, anche troppo, ma quando si trattava del suo cane, cambiava completamente.  
Guardò la sveglia sul comodino: segnava l'una e quindici.  
Ricordò le parole di Toshio riguardo l'orfanotrofio "Si trova ai piedi del monte Myogi".  
Si alzò, indossò una t-shirt bianca, la fondina ascellare, i pantaloni della tuta Adidas modello 'training' grigio scuro dal taglio aderente, un paio di Nike Shox NZ bianche, il suo Breil Manta Chrono e una giacca in pelle nera con polsini, colletto e orlo in maglia. Prese le chiavi della moto, i documenti, il cellulare, una torcia e uscì di casa.  
La distanza Tokyo - Maebashi era di circa 125Km.  
A quell'ora la strada era libera quindi in un'ora e quaranta sarebbe arrivata!

BIBLIOGRAFIA 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

Un cielo particolarmente sereno e limpido, senza una nuvola, regalava l'immagine di una meravigliosa luna piena che illuminava, quasi a giorno, l'intera città. La temperatura era mite ed un venticello leggero e piacevole che entrava dalla finestra, permetteva a Seiya di riposare in tranquillità, senza l'ausilio del condizionatore. Buon per Michiru che invece odiava quell'aggeggio. Le dava una sensazione di artefatto e pesante, senza contare che essendo molto freddolosa, ogniqualvolta il suo ragazzo decideva di accenderlo, era costretta a coprirsi anche se le temperature erano alte.

Si svegliò all'improvviso con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata ed uno strano senso di angoscia.

Aveva un brutto presentimento, come se stesse per succedere qualcosa.

Si voltò verso Seiya: dormiva tranquillo.

Poi, allungò la mano sulla sveglia posta sul comodino e ne illuminò il quadrante al fine di poterne leggere l'orario: segnava l'una.

Provò a riprendere sonno ma ogni tentativo andò fallito così decise di scendere al piano di sotto per prepararsi una camomilla.

Riempì d'acqua il bollitore elettrico e mise un filtro nella tazza. Si sedette al tavolo, incrociò le braccia su di esso e vi poggiò la testa.

Non sapeva spiegare quello che stava avvertendo in quel momento.

Dentro di se sentiva come un mare in tempesta: paura, ansia, angoscia...

Il fischio del bollitore la fece sussultare riportandola alla realtà: si alzò tremante con il fiato corto portando la mano destra sul torace nella speranza di fermare i battiti del suo cuore che sembrava voler uscire dal petto.

Nel prendere l'apparecchio elettrico, si scottò la mano facendolo cadere.

Guardò interdetta l'acqua che fuoriusciva dal bollitore e si riversava sul pavimento. Si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca come se avesse intravisto in quel banale incidente un brutto presagio.

In un attimo decise: doveva andare da lei! Stava sicuramente per succederle qualcosa.

Tornò in camera, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per evitare di svegliare Seiya, si infilò nella cabina armadio e iniziò a vestirsi.

Una volta vestita, prese la borsa, le chiavi dell'auto e uscì di casa.

Era partita da Nerima, a nord di Tokyo, ed aveva imboccato la Kan-Etsu Expressway che l'avrebbe portata fino alla città di Fujioka, a sud della prefettura di Gunma.

L'onnipresente striscia di asfalto ed uno spazio circostante fatto di palazzi e case, scuole e cliniche private, aveva stancato non poco Haruka che dopo circa novanta minuti di viaggio non ce la faceva più. Fortuna che da lì a poco sarebbe arrivata, prendendo la Joshin-Etsu Expressway, a Shimonita.

Si fermò in una piazzola di sosta per dare un'occhiata alla cartina. Il Monte Myogi era costituito da cinque montagne: Mt. Hakuun, Mt. Kondo, Mt. Kinkei, Eboshi Rock e Mt. Sekyu.

Toshio le aveva detto che l'orfanotrofio si trovava nell'area del Monte Kinkei, quindi una volta arrivata a Shimonita avrebbe percorso la Joshin-Etsu Expressway fino ad incrociare la Jomo-Sanzan Panorama Highway e poi sarebbe arrivata a Kinkeizan. In tutto una ventina di Km: un'altra mezz'ora di viaggio.

Una volta arrivata, cercò un posto dove lasciare la moto e imboccò il sentiero sterrato che correva in mezzo ad una folta vegetazione.

Non sapeva quale fosse la strada giusta, ne tantomeno sapeva cosa cercare esattamente.

Gli alberi che costeggiavano la stradina, a tratti, erano talmente fitti da impedire alla luce della luna di penetrarvi. Non erano presenti lampioni. Haruka si muoveva piano, guardandosi intorno, con la torcia che le indicava il passo e le impediva di inciampare.

Guardò l'orologio: erano le 3:45. Ancora un'ora e sarebbe stata l'alba.

Riprese a concentrarsi. Il sentiero stava diventando via via meno definito ed era intralciato da rami e rovi. Dopo qualche passo, si trovò in un fitto bosco.

Fu assalita da un senso di paura e smarrimento.

La tentazione di tornare indietro era forte anche perché non aveva più riferimento riguardo la direzione da intraprendere. Per avanzare doveva principalmente sviluppare l'udito, cercare di percepire ogni minimo suono che potesse guidarla.

Si fece coraggio e andò avanti. Dopo un centinaio di metri, ebbe l'impressione di vedere una luce fioca e aumentò il passo per raggiungerla. Nel fare questo però, non si rese conto di dove metteva i piedi e precipitò in una sorta di piccolo burrone.

"Cazzo!" Fu l'imprecazione che uscì dalla sua bocca.

Si alzò con la speranza di non avere niente di rotto, e dopo aver tolto da se la polvere, alzò il viso: una roccia che sembrava avere la forma di un cane sdraiato sulle quattro zampe, come la Sfinge, era di fronte a lei. Sorrise vedendo quell'immagine. Le venne in mente Spot che si metteva in quella posizione quando la stuzzicava per giocare.

In un attimo intuì che doveva essere vicina al posto che il suo cane le aveva indicato nel sogno. Inspirò profondamente e si guardò intorno. La roccia era rivolta verso ovest. Si incamminò in quella direzione e arrivò in una piccola radura. In essa il bosco era sfoltito e quindi reso più accessibile alla luce. Pochi passi e vide una coltre di rami molto appariscenti, lunghi, ondeggianti e ricadenti sul terreno. Li spostò con la mano e si trovò di fronte una grande grotta che sprofondava in un pozzo vertiginoso del quale non si vedeva il fondo.

"Uff!" Sospirò. "Per poco non cadevo di sotto!"

Si sporse in avanti per cercare di vedere quanto profondo fosse il pozzo, e la sua attenzione fu catturata da una lampada appesa ad una piccola roccia sporgente affianco alla quale c'era una scala a corda che portava giù.

Rimase sorpresa nel vedere quegli oggetti ma si rese conto di essere nel posto giusto e se ne rallegrò. Si portò la mano alla bocca e schioccò un bacio che mandò verso l'alto: "grazie amico!"

Prese la lampada, la accese e cominciò a scendere nel sottosuolo. Le pareti erano rocciose e la temperatura, mano mano che si spostava verso il basso, calava. Scese per un centinaio di metri.

Quando raggiunse la terra, si voltò e rimase senza fiato: davanti a se vide un ampio spazio, per buona parte occupato da tanti piccoli laghi e dal cui soffitto scendevano, copiose, stalattiti che donavano dei riflessi color arcobaleno quando erano colpiti dalla luce della lampada.

Era un'immagine da cartolina: "la natura è davvero meravigliosa, in tutte le sue forme!" Pensò mentre si gustava quel paesaggio spettacolare.

Passò poi attraverso i laghetti, grazie all'ausilio di una stradina stretta, e si diresse verso quella che dava l'idea di essere un'altra grotta.

Si addentrò e notò subito che dovevano esserci delle candele accese, perché era illuminata.

Quello che vide quando fu dentro, le fece spalancare gli occhi per il terrore: una teca di vetro, che custodiva quello che sembrava un cadavere, era posta su di un letto in pietra. Tutt'attorno candele che davano all'ambiente un aspetto a dir poco spettrale.

Si avvicinò alla tomba, quando improvvisamente, sentì delle mani che applaudivano ed una voce, chiaramente contraffatta, alle sue spalle, che diceva: "commissario Tenou, complimenti! Non è facile arrivare qui, lei invece ce l'ha fatta!"

Haruka si voltò e vide una persona, vestita con una tuta aderente di pelle nera ed un casco, anch'esso nero, che le copriva la testa.

Doveva essere una donna perché la tuta che indossava lasciava poco spazio all'immaginazione.

La sconosciuta allungò la mano sul muro e fece scattare un interruttore: le luci si accesero ed illuminarono completamente la caverna che mostrò tutti i lati più nascosti e bui.

Era un vero e proprio altare. La teca di vetro trasparente permetteva di vedere tutto ciò che essa conteneva: il cadavere, completamente carbonizzato, era posto su di un velluto amaranto che copriva la base in pietra di forma rettangolare. Quest'ultima era posta su di un parallelepipedo a base quadrata, anch'esso in pietra, che portava scolpito uno strano essere raffigurato con zampe irsute, zoccoli e corna caprine, il busto umano ed il volto barbuto con un'espressione terribile.

Attorno all'ara, erano presenti tre sculture: un cavallo marino, posto sulla destra, un'aquila al centro e un cane a tre teste posto sulla sinistra. Sembravano messe a guardia della salma. In alto, attaccate al soffitto, c'erano delle sfere di differenti dimensioni.

"Commissario, che mi dice, le piace il mio altarino?"

"Cos'è questo posto, e chi sei tu?" Haruka era in allerta. La mano destra infilata dentro la giacca pronta a prendere la pistola qualora fosse stato necessario.

La donna sorrise: "chi sono io? Come, non l'hai ancora capito? Sono la persona che stai tanto affannosamente cercando! Sono Giove!"

Detto questo, fulmineamente, lanciò un pugnale che colpì il braccio destro del commissario facendole cadere la pistola che aveva cercato di sfilare intuendo la mossa della donna.

"Aaaaaargh!" Gridò la bionda muovendo istintivamente la mano sinistra per cercare di sfilare il coltello.

Giove non le diede il tempo di farlo: lanciò un secondo pugnale che però non colse impreparata Haruka, la quale lo scansò procurandosi una ferita alla guancia sinistra.

"Davvero brava!" Disse la donna mentre si avvicinava a lei prendendo in mano un terzo coltello.

Intanto il commissario era riuscito a sfilare il pugnale. Il taglio era profondo e sanguinava copiosamente.

Con un sorrisetto beffardo disse: "se pensi di avermi messo K. O. con questa semplice ferita ti sbagli di grosso! Ci vuole ben altro!"

Con l'agilità di un'atleta, quale era, sferrò un pugno allo stomaco della donna che subito si piegò in avanti. L'afferrò per le spalle dal lato sinistro e l'atterrò con un 'De Ashi Barai'. La disarmò e si mise su di lei bloccandole i polsi con la mano destra: "adesso vediamo chi si nasconde dietro questo casco!"

Con la sinistra, comincio a sfilare ciò che copriva la testa della donna che si trovava sotto di lei: una ciocca di capelli color acquamarina uscì dal casco lasciando Haruka inebetita.

Approfittando del momento di distrazione del commissario, Giove si liberò, dando uno spintone alla bionda che urtò violentemente la spalla destra. Le posizioni adesso erano ribaltate: la sconosciuta si trovava sopra Haruka.

"Cosa c'è, hai forse visto qualcosa che ti ha turbata?" Disse la donna con aria soddisfatta.

Il commissario continuava a fissare quella ciocca di capelli mossi che fuoriuscivano dal casco e poggiavano sulla spalla di Giove: potevano appartenere ad una sola persona.

Paura ed angoscia presero il sopravvento su di lei. L'idea che la ragazza di cui era follemente innamorata potesse essere anche solo lontanamente coinvolta con tutto quel marciume la paralizzava. Non riusciva a formulare nessun pensiero compiuto e sopratutto non riusciva a muoversi. Adesso era completamente succube del killer che non tardò a fare la sua mossa.

Raccolse il pugnale che le era caduto in seguito allo scontro con Haruka e lo conficcò nella coscia sinistra del commissario rigirandolo più volte. Fece lo stesso con la gamba destra e con le braccia. Poi si accanì sul volto prendendolo a pugni. Quindi puntò il coltello alla gola della bionda.

"Voglio farti vedere una cosa prima di spedirti all'altro mondo!" Le disse.

Con la mano destra si alzò la visiera del casco. Quello che Haruka vide le tolse anche l'ultima speranza che aveva di essersi sbagliata: quelle meravigliose pozze blu dentro le quali amava perdersi ogni qual volta incrociava il suo sguardo, erano lì, davanti a lei, a fissarla con odio.

Il commissario chiuse gli occhi in segno di resa.

"Ah, un'ultima cosa, devo proprio dirti che il suo cazzo è molto più soddisfacente, non solo quando mi penetra con vigore ma anche quando lo prendo in bocca e mi dona il suo essere!"

Il tono di disprezzo che usò nel pronunciare quelle parole, spinse Haruka a reagire: "Nooooooooo!" Gridò disperata. Quella donna non poteva essere la sua Michiru.

Con le ultime forze a sua disposizione, alzò di scatto la testa girandola leggermente e infilzandosi con il coltello che era puntato alla sua gola. Così facendo, lo fece cadere dalle mani del suo aguzzino.

Il gesto brusco di Haruka spiazzò la donna che per tutta risposta cercò di afferrarla per il collo fallendo miseramente. Infatti, con un sforzo sovrumano, il commissario la prese per la vita e, facendo spinta con il piede, sollevò la gamba catapultandola dall'altra parte della caverna e facendola urtare violentemente contro una parete rocciosa.

La bionda era a terra immobile. Non riusciva proprio ad alzarsi sia a causa delle ferite - aveva infatti perso molto sangue - sia perché aveva dato fondo a tutte le sue energie. Se adesso l'assassino l'avesse attaccata di nuovo, sarebbero stati guai seri.

Intanto Giove cercava di riprendersi. Aveva battuto forte la testa ed anche se portava il casco, ne aveva risentito. Inoltre l'impatto con la parete della caverna le aveva causato una lesione al braccio sinistro. Alzò il viso e vide che Haruka era ridotta male: "morirà comunque! Qui sotto nessuno può raggiungerla." Pensò fra se. In quel momento la cosa migliore da fare era andare via per evitare di mettere a repentaglio la buona riuscita della missione. E così fece, lasciando il commissario Tenou al suo destino.

Era rimasta nella stessa posizione per un tempo indefinito. Aveva dolore ovunque e non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.

"Se non mi do una mossa, morirò sicuramente qui!" Pensò mentre si guardava intorno.

La situazione però era davvero critica: Aveva ferite da punta e taglio a gambe e braccia: la forza di compressione determinata dalla punta del coltello aveva leso i tessuti ed una successiva forza di taglio prodotta dal filo acuminato della lama era stata responsabile della successiva estensione in larghezza della ferita sia al livello cutaneo che dei tessuti sottostanti.

Il viso era tumefatto e sanguinante: l'occhio destro ferito, il naso rotto, le orecchie gonfie, le labbra spaccate. Una serie di tagli sulla fronte, sulle guance e sulle orecchie completavano il quadro disastroso di quel corpo inerme.

Riuscì ad infilare la mano in tasca e prendere il cellulare nella speranza che ci fosse un po' di campo per chiamare il soccorso speleologico. Speranza che fu subito delusa: "dannato telefono!" Gridò disperata.

Il panico stava per prendere il sopravvento su di lei mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno cercando qualcosa che potesse aiutarla ad uscire da quella condizione di estremo pericolo.

I suoi occhi si posarono sulla Beretta 98FS d'ordinanza che aveva perso durante lo scontro con il killer.

Ormai doveva essere giorno. Un segnale di allarme facilmente ricevibile in condizioni diurne era quello acustico.

"Devo solo arrivare all'imbocco della grotta e sparare verso l'esterno sei volte in un minuto, uno ogni dieci secondi, con pause di sessanta secondi nella speranza che ci sia qualcuno nelle vicinanze."

Aveva a disposizione due caricatori da quindici proiettili quindi cinque possibilità.

"Forza Haruka, fatti coraggio! Non puoi morire qui! Deve prendere quella bastarda e fargliela pagare cara!"

Grazie alla sua forza di volontà, riuscì a mettersi in piedi e camminare fino all'entrata. Si poggiò alla parete rocciosa della caverna, proprio accanto alla scala a corda che l'aveva portata in quel punto.

"La Beretta 98FS ha una velocità di 370 m/s, non dovrebbe essere difficile farmi sentire!" Pensò mentre cercava di prendere la mira.

"Jack, non allontanarti troppo! Resta nelle vicinanze dove posso vederti!" Ordinò il signor Agasa al suo amato setter inglese bianco e nero mentre gli toglieva il guinzaglio per farlo scorrazzare libero in mezzo al verde.

Amava passeggiare con il suo cane la mattina presto nel bosco che avvolgeva il monte Kinkei, lo aiutava a riflettere ed a cominciare bene la giornata. Le scene, poi, che il suo adorato animale gli regalava in quell'ambiente così selvaggio lo mandavano in brodo di giuggiole. Jack infatti, era molto curioso e quando si trovava di fronte un animale che non aveva mai visto prima, si fermava ad osservarlo al fine di studiarne le movenze, si accucciava avvicinandosi lentamente e poi lo attaccava all'improvviso. Il più delle volte falliva nel suo intento e questo lo portava a fare espressioni quasi umane che lasciavano trasparire tutta la sua delusione facendo morire dal ridere il proprietario.

Quella mattina però, c'era qualcosa che non andava. Il setter inglese del signor Agasa era molto nervoso. Appena sceso dall'auto, che li aveva portati da Annaka all'ingresso del monte Kinkei, aveva piantato il tartufo a terra cominciando ad annusare come se avesse individuato una pista da seguire. Non appena, poi, il proprietario l'aveva liberato era subito corso avanti facendo preoccupare il povero signor Agasa che aveva difficoltà a stargli dietro a causa delle sue coronarie mal ridotte.

"Jack, jack! Non correre avanti! Aspettami!" Gridava disperato il padrone del setter. Aveva paura di perderlo di vista e di non riuscire a trovarlo qualora si fosse perso.

D'un tratto lo sentì abbaiare. Si era fermato davanti ad una cascata di rami e si muoveva in modo quasi convulsivo. Subito dopo udì uno sparo. "Jack vieni subito qui!" Intimò il signor Agasa al cane, ma questo non ne voleva proprio sapere di tornare da lui. Continuava ad abbaiare per attirare l'attenzione del suo padrone. Sentì allora un altro sparo, dopo dieci secondi un altro ancora, ed ancora un altro dopo lo stesso tempo. Capì che si trattava di una richiesta di aiuto e, dopo aver accarezzato Jack ed averlo premiato con un biscotto, senza avvicinarsi troppo alla fonte degli spari, cercò di chiamare il soccorso speleologico.

Aveva sparato l'ultimo colpo e si sentiva disperata. L'ultima speranza di poter uscire da quel posto l'aveva abbandonata.

"Merda, merda!" Gridò.

In un moto di rabbia lanciò la pistola poi si lasciò cadere a terra in segno di resa. Le forze l'avevano abbandonata del tutto ed i dolori dovuti alle ferite inferte dal l'assassino si erano fatti insopportabili. Chiuse gli occhi. Ormai sentiva che la sua fine era vicina.

Avvertì un rumore che proveniva dalla scala a corda ma non si mosse.

"È tornata per finirmi!" Pensò ormai inerme.

"Sono il capitano Murasaki, riesci a sentirmi?" Una voce maschile arrivò alle sue orecchie dandole la forza di aprire gli occhi.

Vide un uomo con dei grandi baffi scuri che la guardava preoccupato.

"S-sono... Sono Haruka Tenou... Nell'altra grotta c'è un cadavere... Chiamate l'ispettore Toma..."

Detto questo perse i sensi.

BIBLIOGRAFIA

Google Maps


	10. Chapter 10

Si sentiva senza forze, quasi senza voglia di vivere.

La notte passata era stata davvero pesante e le aveva lasciato un senso di insoddisfazione profonda dovuto al mancato raggiungimento dell'obiettivo che si era prefissata.

Sperava che andando in piscina la situazione sarebbe cambiata ma si sbagliava. Nemmeno il suo elemento era stato capace di risollevarla da quella condizione di prostrazione nella quale era piombata.

Persa nei suoi pensieri, con gli occhi chiusi, si lasciava cullare dolcemente dalle onde prodotte artificialmente da un generatore montato apposta.

"Michiru, sei qui?"

Qualcuno la chiamava ma non riusciva a capire chi. La voce arrivava alle sue orecchie ovattata.

"Michiru?"

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò di fronte Makoto Kino, la ragazza di Yaten.

Era a bordo piscina, gambe flesse, braccia incrociate ed una cartella in mano.

"Tutto bene? Sembri assente." Le chiese gentilmente.

"Si, sono solo un po' stanca. Non ho dormito molto stanotte. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?"

Un sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto: "Ricordi l'altra sera al ristorante? Ti avevo chiesto se potevo organizzare la tua festa di addio al nubilato."

La violinista sospirò. I ricordi di quella sera tornarono prepotenti in lei: il pensiero di Haruka e di quello che era successo fra loro la fece fremere. Emozioni contrastanti la invasero: eccitazione, rabbia, tristezza.

Si sentì toccare il braccio: "Ehi, ci sei?"

"Si, si! Scusami ma non ho voglia di parlare di questa cosa adesso. Anzi, in verità non voglio una festa di addio al nubilato!"

Cercò di liquidarla. In quel momento non voleva assolutamente pensare al suo imminente matrimonio, anzi voleva solo lasciare quel posto e rifugiarsi in camera sua. Indossò l'accappatoio e fece per andarsene ma Makoto la fermò: "Aspetta! Non voglio essere invadente ma... Mi sembra un'idea carina. Tu sei..."

Si fermò a riflettere un attimo. Voleva esprimere tutta la stima e l'ammirazione che provava per lei.

"Tu sei davvero grande, sei bravissima e bellissima. Penso che la tua musica sia qualcosa di divino... Io ti ammiro tanto... Volevo farti questo piccolo regalo... Non so spiegarti ma mi sei molto cara." Abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata.

Michiru continuava a guardarla. Forse in condizioni normali avrebbe apprezzato quello slancio d'affetto ma il suo stato d'animo attuale glielo impediva. Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo e poi disse secca: "D'accordo, di cosa hai bisogno?"

Il volto di Makoto si illuminò, gli occhi lucidi, sembrava quasi stesse per piangere.

"Grazie, non te ne pentirai! Ci divertiremo!" Asserì felice.

La bocca di Michiru si piegò in quello che sembrava un sorriso forzato.

"Ok, mi servono i numeri di telefono delle tue amiche più intime, quelle che vorresti alla festa."

"Va bene, preparo una lista. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, vado in camera a riposare."

"Certo, fa pure e scusami se ti ho trattenuta."

Rientrata in camera, aveva fatto una doccia veloce e si era messa a letto.

Sdraiata sul fianco destro, l'accappatoio addosso, cercava il più possibile di rilassarsi liberando la mente.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi ma non si voltò.

"Dove sei stata stanotte?"

La voce di Seiya arrivò alle sue orecchie lasciandola completamente indifferente.

"Dove sei stata e soprattutto con chi?" Il tono di Seiya era arrabbiato ma la violinista non se ne preoccupò minimamente tant'è che rimase nella stessa posizione.

Allora Seiya, imbestialito dalla freddezza della fidanzata, la raggiunse, la afferrò per le spalle e la costrinse ad alzarsi: "Dove cazzo sei stata stanotte?!" Disse fissandola negli occhi con uno sguardo truce.

Michiru sostenne, con altrettanta ferocia, l'occhiata che le era stata rivolta e con un movimento deciso delle braccia si liberò dalla presa del musicista: "Non sono affari tuoi!" Rispose risoluta guardandolo sempre negli occhi.

Il disprezzo che lesse in quello sguardo gli annebbiò la mente: la spinse sul letto e si mise sopra di lei. Si sbottonò i pantaloni e le aprì l'accappatoio lasciandola completamente nuda.

Michiru continuava a guardarlo allo stesso modo, non mostrava paura o preoccupazione per quello che da lì a poco Seiya avrebbe fatto. Il suo sguardo era fiero e carico d'odio.

"Ora vedrai come scopa un vero uomo, puttana!" Un sorrisetto maligno si dipinse sul suo volto. In quel momento voleva ferirla nel corpo e nello spirito, voleva possederla, farle capire che era sua e di nessun altro. Spinse tutto se stesso dentro di lei, con violenza quasi con ferocia più e più volte finché le forze lo abbandonarono e stremato scivolò al lato.

La violinista si alzò e si sistemò l'accappatoio come se niente fosse successo. In quel momento provava rabbia e disgusto prima di tutto per se stessa: aveva preso in giro Seiya facendogli credere che avrebbero potuto costruire qualcosa di importante insieme, illudendolo e portandolo a compiere un'azione meschina e vile come quella di poco fa; aveva preso in giro Haruka quando era ripiombata prepotentemente nella sua vita ed aveva preteso che lei soggiacesse ai suoi capricci; ed infine aveva preso in giro se stessa pensando di poter stare lontano dall'unica persona da cui si era sentita veramente amata. Era arrivato il momento di smetterla con quella farsa e chiarire le cose. Si voltò verso Seiya e guardandolo diritto negli occhi disse: "È finita, me ne vado! Sono innamorata di Haruka e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con lei!"

Il ragazzo si alzò sui gomiti e, con il fallo ancora in bella vista, disse a Michiru con aria sprezzante: "Ah si? E come farai senza questo?" Prese il pene e cominciò ad agitarlo. "È tuo amico, ti piace toccarlo, succhiarlo... Ti piace quando è dentro di te... Come farai senza? O forse Haruka nasconde delle sorprese?

La violinista sorrise a quelle provocazioni, e avvicinandosi a lui con fare suadente, affermò: "Voglio confidarti un segreto: Haruka, pur non avendo niente in mezzo alle gambe, è molto più 'uomo' di te... Non so se mi spiego!"

"Sei solo una lurida troia!" Le gridò con tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace mentre si alzava con l'intento di schiaffeggiarla.

L'afferrò per le braccia facendola urlare forte. Un grido troppo esagerato per la presa che aveva subito. Seiya la lasciò subito osservandola stupito. La donna si massaggiava il braccio sinistro.

"Cos'hai lì?" Allungò la mano e con un gesto deciso la spogliò dell'accappatoio. Una vistosa lesione lo fece rimanere interdetto.

"E questa cos'è?"

"Niente!" Si affrettò a coprire il braccio.

"Ora tu mi dici cosa è successo stanotte! Ho il diritto di saperlo!"

"Tu non hai nessun diritto e adesso lasciami in pace!"

Si diresse verso la cabina armadio per vestirsi.

"E adesso dove vai?" Seiya era esasperato.

"Devo andare da lei, devo vederla!"

"No cazzo! Non te lo permetto! Dobbiamo parlare!"

Michiru lo fulminò con lo sguardo ed uscì dalla stanza.

Ferma con la macchina ad un semaforo, la testa posata sulla mano, il gomito poggiato sul finestrino, pensava a come impostare il discorso da fare ad Haruka.

Non sarebbe stato lungo, le avrebbe chiesto perdono e confessato i suoi sentimenti.

Chiuse gli occhi un attimo per poi riaprirli. Il semaforo era ancora rosso. Per allentare la tensione decise di accendere la radio.

Cominciò a scorrere le varie stazioni, senza prestare particolare attenzione, quando, ad un tratto, una voce determinata ed intensa la fece sussultare: "... Il commissario Tenou, capo della sezione 'Crimini Violenti' della prefettura di Tokyo, la scorsa notte ha rischiato seriamente di morire all'interno di una grotta nei pressi del monte Myogi. Sembra si trovasse in loco per portare avanti un'indagine riguardante i delitti del 'killer del sistema solare'. La donna, coperta da ferite, è stata trovata da un uomo che passeggiava con il suo cane. Adesso è ricoverata al Keiyu Hospital nella prefettura di Kanagawa ed è fuori pericolo. Inoltre, nella suddetta grotta è stato rinvenuto un cadavere carbonizzato di cui ancora non si conosce l'identità. Passiamo adesso alla prossima notizia..."

Nel udire quel breve annuncio, ebbe un mancamento: si sentiva come paralizzata. Paura, angoscia e ansia ebbero il sopravvento su di lei e per un attimo si estraniò.

Il rumore dei clacson le diedero una scossa. Alzò lo sguardo al semaforo che intanto era diventato verde, spinse il piede sull'acceleratore e si mosse per qualche metro in avanti, parcheggiò e subito impostò il navigatore: la zona residenziale di Kichijoji, dove si trovava in quel momento, distava dal Keiyu Hospital circa 35Km. In un'ora circa sarebbe arrivata.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica sbattendo le palpebre più volte. Si sentiva intontita e senza forze. Non si poteva muovere a causa dei forti dolori che avvertiva in tutto il corpo. Un saporaccio in bocca e la flebo inserita in un vaso sanguigno del braccio completavano la sua tragica situazione.

"Buongiorno commissario, finalmente ha ripreso conoscenza!" Un'infermiera molto carina era appena entrata nella stanza.

"Come si sente?" Le chiese mentre controllava il deflussore della fleboclisi che somministrava sangue di tipo B.

A fatica riuscì a voltare lo sguardo verso di lei. Non riusciva a capire dove fosse. Ricordava a malapena quello che era successo in quella grotta.

Il paramedico alzò le lenzuola per vedere la condizione delle ferite e subito, a quella vista, una smorfia di preoccupazione le deformò leggermente il volto.

"Buon pomeriggio." Una voce arrivò alle spalle dell'infermiera.

Era Toshio con il mano un bicchiere di tè caldo.

"Ciao Haru, come ti senti?" Le chiese mente poggiava la bevanda sul comodino.

La bionda cercò di fare un cenno con la testa ma non ci riuscì, chiudendo gli occhi.

L'ispettore capo sospirò, si voltò verso l'infermiera e con un'espressione preoccupata le chiese: "Come sta?"

"Quando è arrivata stamattina era in condizioni davvero tragiche perché ha perso molto sangue. Se i soccorsi avessero tardato, sarebbe sicuramente morta. Adesso è stabile. Comunque se vuole parlare con il dottore, sarà qui a momenti."

"Grazie mille!"

La ragazza fece un cenno con la testa e lasciò la stanza.

Allora Toshio si sedette sconfortato di fronte al commissario: "Ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Sei un'incosciente! Andare da sola ed in piena notte in un posto del genere!"

Si alzò e cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro.

"Cosa ti è successo? Chi ti ha ridotto così? Perché ti sei lasciata pestare? Tu sei la persona più forte che io conosca, in condizioni normali nessuno è capace di spuntarla con te in uno scontro diretto. Chi hai incontrato? Haru..." Si fermò a guardarla.

La bionda ascoltava in silenzio, sia perché non aveva la forza di parlare, sia perché i ricordi della notte precedente si facevano via via più nitidi. La donna che l'aveva aggredita in quella grotta era davvero Michiru? Quegli occhi, che tanto amava... Non si poteva ingannare, erano sicuramente i suoi. Era stato questo il problema: vedersi guardata con tanto odio da quei meravigliosi zaffiri, l'aveva talmente indebolita da farsi ridurre in fin di vita. Ma poi era successo qualcosa, il modo di parlare, il modo di fare e l'atteggiamento di quella donna... non era la sua adorata violinista. Ma allora chi era? E perché si era spacciata per Michiru?

"... Hanno quasi completato il sopralluogo. Il cadavere è già in laboratorio." La voce di Toshio la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Comunque Haru, te lo devo proprio dire, nonostante tutto sei sempre la migliore! Il tuo intuito è formidabile e con questa scoperta, sono sicuro ci sarà una svolta nelle indagini. Riprenditi presto, abbiamo uno stronzo da stanare!"

"Buona sera."

Un uomo panciuto, con un camice bianco ed una barba molto curata, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza.

"Sono il dottor Gakuto Mikoshiba, piacere di conoscerla."

Allungò la mano verso Toshio che si presentò a sua volta porgendogli la sua: "Piacere mio dottore, sono l'Ispettore capo Toma, un collaboratore del commissario Tenou."

Il medico si avvicinò al letto e diede un'occhiata alle lesioni presenti sul corpo di Haruka.

"Allora dottore, cosa può dirmi? Come sta?"

"La paziente è in stato di shock ipovolemico causato dalla lacerazione di un tratto dell'arteria femorale della coscia sinistra. È un vero miracolo che sia ancora viva! Una ferita del genere provoca la morte della persona nel giro di pochi minuti.

Adesso è fuori pericolo ma dovrà rimanere ricoverata almeno trenta giorni. Senza contare la riabilitazione."

"Grazie dottore, grazie di cuore!" Gli prese la mano fra le sue e la strinse in segno di gratitudine.

D'un tratto, i due uomini si voltarono verso l'entrata della stanza attratti da una figura che ansimava pesantemente, come se fosse arrivata di corsa.

Toshio la riconobbe subito: si trattava della famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou.

"Cosa ci fa qui?" Si chiese l'ispettore.

La donna avanzò tremante e, senza badare ai due uomini che continuavano a fissarla straniti, si fermò davanti al letto di Haruka.

Calde lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto.

"Cosa ti hanno fatto amore mio?"

Allungò la mano per accarezzarle piano la faccia tumefatta e gonfia, quasi irriconoscibile.

"Il tuo bellissimo viso..." Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Scoppiò in pianto.

Fu allora che Haruka aprì gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo di lei: era uno sguardo intenso, profondo, senza barriere, completamente diverso dallo sguardo della donna che l'aveva aggredita. Uno sguardo concentrato, la cui magia era costituita dal silenzio che le avvolgeva. Il blu dei suoi occhi aveva una tonalità che non ricordava di aver mai visto. La bionda ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Si sentì circondata da un calore che aveva provato poche volte in vita sua. In quel momento avvertiva tutto l'amore che la violinista provava per lei ed ebbe la sensazione che qualcosa fosse cambiato e da quel momento nessuno le avrebbe più separate: si erano finalmente ritrovate.

Grazie a quella consapevolezza, con uno sforzo quasi sovrumano, alzò la schiena aiutandosi con gli avambracci, si mise seduta e l'abbracciò forte prendendola per la vita. Michiru ancora in lacrime, ricambiò l'abbraccio stringendola al suo seno.

Tutti i reperti, tracce biologiche, impronte digitali, capelli, peli, fibre, e quant'altro, compreso il cadavere carbonizzato, rinvenuti nella grotta sul monte Myogi, erano stati portati dagli addetti ai lavori, nel laboratorio medico-legale del reparto 'Analisi Criminologiche' della prefettura di Tokyo capitanato dal dottor Nobutaka Oda.

Gli esami tecnico-scientifici erano stati avviati con una certa urgenza.

Senza preoccuparsi di bussare, Toshio entrò nel laboratorio di antropologia forense dove un uomo molto alto, sulla quarantina, era impegnato nello studio del materiale pilifero presente su dei resti umani.

"Che mi dici Masa, hai qualcosa per me?"

L'uomo alzò il viso e rivolse a Toshio un'occhiata poco amichevole: quante volte ti ho detto che devi bussare prima di entrare? E poi devi chiamarmi dottor Date! Io mi chiamo Masahito Date!"

"Va bene dottor Masahito Date! Hai qualcosa per me?" Replicò in tono ironico.

"Prendi quella cartella rossa sul ripiano."

L'ispettore prese in mano la carpetta e la aprì.

Fu subito colpito dalla ricostruzione facciale che lo scienziato aveva elaborato al computer grazie all'ausilio di un particolare software.

Era una ragazza sulla trentina, capelli neri con riflessi violacei tagliati a caschetto, occhi viola molto profondi e pelle chiara.

"Che altro puoi dirmi Masa?"

Lo scienziato roteò gli occhi, poi aggiunse: "la morte risale alla fine degli anni novanta e la carbonizzazione è stata post mortem, nel senso che le fiamme hanno investito una persona già morta come dimostra la completa assenza di carbossiemoglobina nel sangue.

Il problema adesso è stabilirne l'identità, dal momento che non abbiamo parametri di riferimento con cui confrontare il DNA estratto. Ci vorrebbe un parente, anche se..."

"Cosa?" Chiese Toshio incuriosito.

"Nella grotta, è stata rinvenuta una traccia di eiaculazione femminile recente, da cui è stato possibile ricavare il DNA. La comparazione del DNA del cadavere carbonizzato con quello ricavato dal campione di eiaculato ha dato una corrispondenza del 99,99%. Questo significa che si tratta di madre e figlia. Conoscere l'identità della donna che ha lasciato quella traccia porterebbe a conoscere il nome del cadavere carbonizzato."


	11. Chapter 11

Gli ultimi quattro mesi erano stati davvero difficili: il ricovero in ospedale, l'intervento chirurgico, il doversi muovere con le stampelle, ed infine la dimissione.

"Nelle prossime tre settimane, la sua anca continuerà a guarire - Aveva detto il medico ad Haruka - le sarà d'aiuto trovare un equilibrio nella riabilitazione. Gli esercizi dovranno essere seguiti da riposo. Cerchi di non superare se stessa o di oltrepassare la soglia del dolore."

Con queste parole il medico aveva congedato il commissario Tenou che finalmente si apprestava a tornare a casa insieme alla sua bellissima compagna Michiru Kaiou, che l'aveva sostenuta ed incoraggiata per tutto il tempo trascorso in ospedale.

"Amore, guido io, la distanza è notevole e tu non sei ancora guarita del tutto!" Le disse mentre, prendendola per i fianchi e alzandosi sulle punte, le dava un bacio sulle labbra.

Haruka era stanca. Non sopportava più quella situazione invalidante, senza contare che aveva sempre odiato, per il suo carattere indipendente, avere bisogno di qualcuno. E poi c'era quel maledetto tarlo che non l'aveva lasciata nemmeno per un secondo: la donna che l'aveva aggredita nella grotta, era Michiru oppure no?

Durante il periodo della convalescenza, la violinista l'aveva accudita amorevolmente, come una moglie devota. Non si era mai allontanata se non per la doccia e il cambio di biancheria.

Aveva dimostrato di aver finalmente scelto lei, di voler stare con lei. Eppure c'era qualcosa che non tornava.

In tutto il periodo della sua permanenza in ospedale, il killer non si era più fatto vivo: niente più omicidi, niente più dipinti o litografie, niente di niente. Era successo sicuramente qualcosa in quella grotta, qualcosa che aveva sconvolto il piano del killer, qualcosa che l'aveva portato a prendersi una pausa o forse era impegnato in qualcos'altro.

"Tutto bene? Sei così pallida..." Michiru le accarezzò la guancia e la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Sono solo stanca! Non vedo l'ora di essere a casa!"

"Stasera ti preparerò una cenetta con i fiocchi! Hai qualche preferenza?"

La violinista era raggiante! Il sol pensiero di cominciare una nuova vita con Haruka le faceva sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori.

"Fai tu, non ho molto appetito."

"Per adesso! Quando avrai davanti i piatti cucinati da me, sono sicura che la fame ti verrà e ti leccherai pure i baffi!" Scherzò Michiru.

Dopo averla aiutata a salire in macchina, si posizionò al posto di guida e partirono.

Il viaggio di ritorno fu abbastanza tranquillo. Non fecero grandi discorsi anche perché la bionda non aveva molta voglia di parlare tant'è che si addormentò subito dopo la partenza. La violinista nel vederla dormire, ebbe un tuffo al cuore: il suo viso rilassato era bellissimo! I suoi lineamenti androgini le ricordavano un dio greco, Apollo forse. Arrossì pensando quelle cose. La loro prima notte insieme sarebbe stata magica e lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderla tale.

Dopo circa quaranta minuti, arrivarono a casa di Haruka situata nel quartiere di Shinjuku.

Entrando nell'appartamento, un brivido di eccitazione pervase Michiru: finalmente dopo tutti quegli anni di sofferenza e frustrazione, avrebbe potuto condividere la vita con la persona di cui era veramente innamorata, e lo avrebbe fatto lì, in quella casa piccola ma molto accogliente e confortevole.

"Ti preparo un bagno caldo? Ti aiuterà a rilassarti!"

"No, una doccia veloce andrà benissimo, se non ti dispiace!"

"Oh, d'accordo, come preferisci. Hai bisogno di aiuto?"

"No, faccio da me! Grazie." Si congedò andando verso la camera da letto.

Michiru si meravigliò di quell'atteggiamento distaccato, quasi scontroso: "Cosa ti preoccupa Haruka? Confidati con me!" Pensò mentre la guardava allontanarsi.

Sospirò e si diresse in cucina per preparare la cena.

Avevano cenato senza dire nemmeno una parola.

Fu Michiru, stanca di quell'atteggiamento, a rompere il silenzio: "Haruka, cosa c'è che non va? Che cos'hai?"

La bionda alzò lo sguardo e la fissò: non poteva certo dirle che sospettava che lei l'avesse aggredita.

"Te l'ho detto prima, sono stanca e un po' frastornata! Sono stata quattro mesi in ospedale e questa è la prima sera a casa... Con te!"

Si alzò da tavola e andò verso di lei, le prese la mano e la baciò: "stai tranquilla, ok? Adesso vado di là a guardare un po' di TV."

Non aveva creduto alle parole della bionda. Era convinta che ci fosse qualcosa che la turbava ed il fatto che non si volesse confidare con lei la faceva sentire inquieta.

Riassettò la cucina ed andò a fare un bagno caldo per rilassarsi e scacciare qualsiasi pensiero negativo.

Quando terminò, indossò un babydoll nero trasparente, un perizoma dello stesso colore e qualche goccia di Chanel N* 5.

Si diresse nella stanza dove Haruka stava guardando la televisione e poggiandosi al controtelaio della porta, con voce suadente, disse: "Amore, non vieni a letto?"

Senza degnarla di uno sguardo, rispose: "si, finisco di guardare la gara e arrivo!"

Michiru la osservò: era seduta in modo scomposto su di un divano a tre posti di stoffa blu. Aveva i capelli spettinati, una canotta nera ed un paio di pantaloncini verdi. L'aria annoiata.

Non si scoraggiò. Era decisa a passare una notte di fuoco con lei e nessuno l'avrebbe distolta, nemmeno l'atteggiamento poco attraente della compagna.

"Cosa stai guardando?" Le chiese mentre si avvicinava a lei, fingendosi interessata.

"Il Gran Premio d'Ungheria!" Rispose la bionda.

"Fai vedere anche me!"

Disse Michiru sedendosi praticamente in mezzo alle sue gambe e spostando il bacino dietro in modo che la parte più sensibile di Haruka toccasse le natiche della violinista.

"Ehi! Cosa fai?"

Il profumo di Michiru la investì facendola fremere.

"Chi sta vincendo?"

Il tono di Michiru era cambiato, era diventato più sensuale. Muoveva piano il bacino strusciandosi ad Haruka che cominciava a sentire un formicolio nel basso ventre.

"Ve-Vettel!"

"È bravo questo Vettel?"

Intrecciava le dita con quelle della bionda alternando il gesto con carezze lente e sensuali.

"S-si... È... È..." Non riusciva a formulare il pensiero.

"È?"

La bocca di Michiru intanto, si era spostata sul collo dell'altra: alternava piccoli morsi, a baci e succhiotti mentre continuava a spingere il suo corpo verso quello di Haruka facendolo aderire ad esso.

La stoffa umida del pantaloncini della bionda che era a contatto con le sue natiche la fece eccitare ancora di più: Prese le mani di Haruka, ancora intrecciate alle sue, e se le portò al seno stringendole attorno ad esso, poi prese la mano destra della bionda, la spostò sul perizoma, facendole sentire che anche lei era tutta bagnata, e spinse il medio sul clitoride ansimando forte mentre si aggrappava al collo della bionda con l'altra mano.

Dopo un minuto che sembrò interminabile, prese quello stesso dito e se lo infilò in bocca, leccandolo e succhiandolo.

"Ti voglio dentro di me!"

La invitò, mentre continuava a usare la mano di Haruka per masturbarsi.

La bionda allora, si lasciò sopraffare dalla passione: si liberò della presa di Michiru, le strappò di dosso il babydoll, le infilò una mano dentro il perizoma e, con un movimento deciso del polso, cominciò a penetrarla muovendosi sempre più veloce.

"Ancora Haruka, ti prego di più!"

La violinista era scatenata, come se volesse colmare un vuoto di tre anni.

Fu allora che la bionda, senza smettere di penetrarla, si portò dalla posizione seduta a quella sdraiata, portandosi dietro Michiru che era di schiena sopra di lei.

Le spinte si fecero più decise mentre Michiru ansimava forte stringendo i capelli biondi dell'altra. Raggiunse l'apice del piacere gridando il suo nome.

Rimasero un po' in quella posizione cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.

"Amore?"

"Mmh?"

"Portami a letto!"

Haruka non se lo fece ripetere. La prese in braccio, infischiandosene della ferita non guarita del tutto, e la portò in camera.

Passarono tutta la notte a fare l'amore, alternandosi nei ruoli, per poi addormentarsi completamente appagate l'una nelle braccia dell'altra.

Lo squillo del telefono la costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.

"P-pronto..."

"Haru! Finalmente riesco a parlare con te!"

Odiava essere svegliata in modo violento, così come odiava parlare appena sveglia. Aveva i suoi tempi e Toshio non li stava rispettando.

"Fammi riprendere! Ci sentiamo dopo, ok?"

No, aspetta! Se dopo becco Michiru mi dirà che stai riposando e mi impedirà di parlare con te! Non sai da quanto cerco di farlo! Ci sono importanti novità!"

Haruka si svegliò completamente. In effetti non parlava con Toshio di lavoro da tanto tempo. E per di più la violinista le aveva tenuto nascosto, o comunque aveva omesso di dire, che il suo collega aveva cercato di mettersi in contatto con lei. Cosa stava succedendo?

"Haru, sei ancora in linea?"

"Si... Ascolta, dammi un'oretta e ci vediamo al 'Peak Bar', lo conosci, vero?"

"Certo! Ci vediamo lì allora!"

Dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione, si alzò per dirigersi in bagno a fare una doccia. Le venne in mente il suo cellulare: ricordava di averlo lanciato malamente quando si era resa conto della totale mancanza di campo in quella grotta e poi non l'aveva più rivisto.

Tornò in camera, alzò il cordless e compose il proprio numero. Come si aspettava, risultava irraggiungibile.

Fece per tornare in bagno quando sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi.

"Michiii?"

"Si tesoro, arrivo subito!" Gridò mentre andava in cucina a posare i pacchi della spesa.

"Amore, come ti senti stamattina?" Le disse dolcemente appena entrata in bagno.

"Dobbiamo parlare! Poco fa ho sentito Toshio."

"Ancora quello scocciatore! Ma lo sa che hai rischiato di morire? Lo sa che hai bisogno di assoluto riposo? Cosa vuole da te? In questa cavolo di stazione di polizia non sono capaci di portare avanti il lavoro senza di te?"

"Ma cosa dici? Sono io che dirigo le indagini e do gli ordini! È il mio lavoro! Perché non mi hai detto che voleva parlare con me? Ti rendi conto che c'è un pericoloso assassino a piede libero?" Le disse severa, guardandola negli occhi.

Sentendo quelle parole, calò il viso e sospirò: "Ho rischiato di perderti, lo capisci? E adesso ho paura! Non puoi cedere il caso a qualcun altro?" Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che prepotenti cominciavano a rigarle il volto.

"No, non posso! Mi dispiace!"

"D'accordo, fa come vuoi!" Voltò le spalle ed uscì dal bagno lasciandola sola.

"Perché ti comporti così Michi? Capisco che tu possa essere preoccupata per me, ma addirittura omettere di dirmi che Toshio ha chiamato... Non va bene..." Pensò mentre la osservava allontanarsi.

L'idea che la violinista fosse in qualche modo coinvolta con la sue indagini non le dava tregua, anche perché le coincidenze che la legavano ad essa, cominciavano ad essere un po' troppe: le fattezze della donna che l'aveva aggredita in quella grotta erano di Michiru; negli ultimi quattro mesi, tempo in cui la ragazza era stata al suo fianco giorno e notte, il killer non si era visto; la cicatrice sul braccio sinistro della violinista, lo stesso braccio che l'assassino si era ferito la notte dello scontro, giustificata da lei con il racconto di una caduta dalle scale.

Haruka la guardò, pensando queste cose, finché non sparì dal suo campo visivo.

"Michi, sei davvero tu? Devo scoprire la verità altrimenti rischio di impazzire!"

Il 'Peak Bar', si trovava al 41* piano del Park Hyatt, un elegante hotel a cinque stelle situato nel cuore di Shinjuku.

L'ascensore panoramico, permetteva di ammirare la città, con i suoi grattacieli ed i suoi palazzi, vista che diventava ancora più suggestiva al tramonto del sole.

Quando Haruka arrivò, Toshio la stava già aspettando al tavolo.

"Ciao Haru, come stai?"

Si alzò per accoglierla ed abbracciarla.

L'ispettore capo provava un sincero affetto ed una profonda stima per il suo superiore. Quando aveva cominciato a fare il poliziotto, era stata l'unica a dargli fiducia ed a prenderlo tra i suoi collaboratori, nonostante non avesse nessun tipo di esperienza sul campo.

Grazie a lei, non solo aveva imparato il mestiere, ma aveva soprattutto capito che un poliziotto onesto non doveva mai e poi mai scendere a compromessi con nessuno.

"Ciao Toshio, è bello vederti! Come vanno le cose?"

"In generale bene! C'è una strana calma, come se il tempo si fosse fermato a quella notte! È quasi surreale."

"Che hai lì?"

"È il fascicolo del 'nostro amico'. Sai, penso che stia aspettando con ansia il tuo rientro." Scherzò Toshio sorridendo.

Haruka prese la cartella in mano e cominciò a sfogliarla.

"Che cosa hanno trovato in quella grotta?"

"Molte cose Haru, molte cose!

Partiamo dall'altare, allestito per custodire il cadavere.

La persona che l'ha preparato, non ha badato a spese:

La teca è in vetro float, un particolare tipo di vetro abbastanza costoso, che ha un bassissimo tenore di ossidi di ferro, che gli conferisce una trasmissione luminosa elevata ed una colorazione inesistente quindi è estremamente trasparente. È in genere applicato negli allestimenti dei musei per la presentazione e la protezione degli oggetti esposti.

Poi c'è il velluto sul quale era poggiato il cadavere.

Si tratta di uno dei più pregiati presenti in commercio, cioè il velluto soprapizzo. Si ottiene dall'unione del velluto tagliato, più in alto, che definisce il disegno, e il velluto riccio, più in basso che, invece ne delinea i profili, creando così un tessuto dai toni intensi.

La struttura che reggeva la teca, invece, è interamente fatta in marmo di Carrara.

Il marmo di Carrara, è un tipo di marmo, estratto dalle cave delle Alpi Apuane, in Toscana ed è universalmente noto come uno dei marmi più pregiati al mondo.

Sono in marmo di Carrara anche le statue presenti a guardia dell'ara.

In questo altare, niente è messo a caso: il parallelepipedo in marmo a base quadrata che regge la teca, porta scolpito uno strano personaggio, il dio Pan.

Pan, secondo la mitologia greca, era il dio della campagna e dei pascoli ed era mezzo uomo e mezzo caprone.

Ora, proprio per questo suo aspetto, viene associato a Saturno governatore della casa del capricorno il cui simbolo è un capro.

Che te ne pare?"

Mentre Toshio parlava, Haruka osservava le fotografie fatte dalla scientifica sul luogo del ritrovamento.

"Sono sempre più convinta che abbiamo di fronte una persona molto malata e molto pericolosa... Dio, è tutto così inquietante! Hanno trovato simboli esoterici?"

"No! Tutto è riconducibile alla mitologia greco-romana: Giove e la sua storia.

Le tre sculture, il cavallo marino, l'aquila ed il cane a tre teste, sono le rappresentazioni delle divinità Nettuno, Giove e Plutone.

Infine, le sfere di differenti dimensioni poste sul soffitto, sono i pianeti del sistema solare. Come vedi tutto coincide alla perfezione!"

"Cosa puoi dirmi del cadavere e delle tracce rinvenute dentro la grotta?"

"Era una donna sulla trentina! Questa è la ricostruzione facciale." Le disse mentre tirava dal fascicolo la foto in questione.

Il commissario la osservò bene, cercando di cogliere qualsiasi cosa potesse aiutarla.

"Che altro?"

"Quando è stata investita dalle fiamme era già morta!"

"Cosa?"

"Si, qui c'è il referto!"

Diede una rapida occhiata per rendersi conto e poi disse: "perché mai una ragazzina di dodici anni dovrebbe uccidere sua madre? Ammesso che sia stata lei..."

"E se fosse stato l'individuo che era in casa in quel momento? In fondo era una prostituta! Magari c'è stata una lite, la ragazza ha assistito all'omicidio della madre e per vendicarla ha dato fuoco alla casa per uccidere l'uomo."

La teoria di Toshio non la convinceva anche se era la più logica.

Prese in mano la foto dell'altarino e lo osservò con attenzione: "Perché mai, avrebbe dovuto nascondere il corpo della madre per tutti questi anni e venerarlo come fosse la reliquia di una santa?!... Non lo so! - Era sconfortata - È stato identificato?"

"No! I campioni di DNA estratto dal cadavere, e confrontati con il database della polizia non hanno dato nessun risultato quindi non era schedata. C'è invece una corrispondenza totale con i campioni biologici rinvenuti in quella grotta che appartengono tutti ad una persona."

"E cioè?"

"A parte il tuo sangue, che è stato trovato in quantità massiccia, sono state rinvenute altre tracce tutte appartenenti ad una persona di sesso femminile.

Il commissario diede una rapida occhiata ai risultati.

"Il problema è che non sappiamo come identificare questa donna. Guarda qui..."

Indicò il risultato che metteva in evidenza il grado di parentela fra il cadavere e la persona che aveva lasciato quelle tracce.

Haruka guardò con attenzione: era arrivato il momento di capire se quella donna era davvero Michiru.

"Ok, adesso devo andare! Ci vediamo domattina in ufficio."

"Finalmente! Sono proprio contento! A domani allora!"

"Ciao!"

"Ah Haru, cerca di riesumare il tuo cellulare, così non ho problemi a rintracciarti!"

"Purtroppo l'ho perso la sera dello scontro! Ne devo prendere un altro!"

"Cosa dici? Io l'ho dato a Michiru! Non ti ha detto niente?"

La bionda rimase una frazione di secondo interdetta poi si riprese subito: "Sono proprio un'imbranata! Hai ragione! A domani allora!"

Mentre percorreva la strada del ritorno, i pensieri le si affollavano in testa. Quello che era intenzionata a fare per scoprire la verità la faceva sentire una merda: "È inevitabile, non posso fare altrimenti!"

Cercando di darsi coraggio, senza rendersi conto, era arrivata sulla porta di casa.

Nell'aprire, riconobbe la risata cristallina di Michiru che scherzava con qualcuno, non seppe dire chi.

Fece capolino dalla porta e si accorse che la violinista era in compagnia di una ragazza molto bella: alta, capelli castano chiaro, occhi verdi, corpo mozzafiato.

"Buonasera..." Salutò mentre faceva il suo ingresso nella stanza.

"Ciao amore, ti presento... - Ebbe un attimo di esitazione - una mia cara amica: Makoto, Makoto Kino!"

La ragazza si alzò e porse la mano ad Haruka che la strinse.

"Piacere, sono Haruka, la compagna di Michiru."

"Piacere mio, sono Makoto. Wow, Michiru ha proprio ragione!"

"Su cosa?" Chiese curiosa la bionda che spostava lo sguardo fra le due ragazze che sembravano molto complici.

"Hai fascino da vendere! Chissà quante donne cadranno ai tuoi piedi..." Il suo tono era malizioso e suadente allo stesso tempo.

Sorrise a quell'affermazione.

"Meno di quelle che pensi!" Si mantenne sul vago.

"Davvero?" Il suo sguardo era ambiguo.

"Si! È solo una donna ad avere le chiavi del mio cuore!" Affermò mentre guardava Michiru.

"Belle parole, ma sono sincere?" L'ospite la stava sfidando apertamente.

Haruka la guardò dritta negli occhi e notò qualcosa che non le piacque: lo sguardo.

Era uno sguardo cattivo, lo sguardo di chi voleva metterla in difficoltà e seminare zizzania fra lei e la violinista.

"Se sono sincera o no, non sono affari tuoi, non credi? È la vita di Michiru e ha il diritto di viverla come vuole!"

"E dai Haruka, non te la prendere! - disse la compagna - stava solo scherzando!"

Non badò a quelle parole, continuava a guardare Makoto negli occhi, sfidandola. Sguardo ricambiato dall'altra allo stesso identico modo.

"Sarà meglio andare, o faremo tardi!" Michiru si era alzata.

"Dove vai?" Chiese la bionda che cominciava ad alterarsi.

"Scusa tesoro, non ti ho detto che avrei passato la serata con Makoto." Poi si alzò sulle punte e le sussurrò all'orecchio: "aspettami sveglia! Saprò come farmi perdonare." E la baciò sulle labbra.

Le osservò finché non salirono in macchina e scomparvero in strada. Aveva uno strano presentimento. Quella donna non le piaceva per niente, aveva qualcosa di sinistro, di inquietante.

Decise di andare a fare una doccia rilassante per scacciare i pensieri.

Dopo aver guardato gare di formula uno per tutta la sera, ne ebbe abbastanza e chiuse il televisore.

Diede un'occhiata all'orologio da muro che le veniva di fronte, e vide che erano le 23:45. Sbuffò sonoramente e se ne andò a letto.

Si svegliò di colpo, e vide che Michiru non era ancora rientrata mentre la sveglia segnava le 3:30. Nemmeno il tempo di alzarsi per andare a chiamarla che sentì il rumore di una macchina che si fermava davanti all'ingresso. Guardò attraverso le persiane e vide che era la violinista che rincasava. Si mise di nuovo a letto e finse di dormire.

Dopo qualche minuto, la sentì dietro di lei: il seno di Michiru premeva contro la sua schiena e un "amore, stai dormendo?" le solleticava l'orecchio.

Il silenzio della bionda non distolse la violinista dal suo proposito di fare l'amore. Cominciò a baciarla sul collo e vedendo che non aveva nessun tipo di reazione si fece più audace: infilò la mano dentro i pantaloncini e cominciò a toccarla intimamente da sopra gli slip.

"Amoreeee, e dai, svegliati! Ne ho una voglia matta!"

Sentendo quelle parole, Haruka si adirò molto: aveva l'impressione che la compagna avesse bevuto. Le prese la mano e la tolse in malo modo scostandosi da lei e guardandola negli occhi.

"Dove sei stata fin adesso?"

Michiru non rispose alla domanda, si avvicinò, si mise a cavalcioni su di lei e cominciò a baciarla infilando la lingua dentro la sua bocca con veemenza, quasi con violenza.

Quando si staccarono, Haruka era senza fiato. La violinista non l'aveva mai baciata in quel modo, non sembrava nemmeno lei.

Si vide spingere a letto e legare i polsi ad esso con un nastro di seta.

La donna sopra di lei aveva spinto il bacino in avanti fino alla sua faccia: "fammi godere, come solo tu sai fare!"

A quella vista, le si annebbiò la mente e non se lo fece ripetere: infilò la lingua dentro l'intimità dell'altra cominciando dapprima a leccarle il clitoride, per stimolarlo e poi lo penetrò muovendo la lingua in modo ritmico. La violinista cominciò a gemere e ansimare forte inarcando la schiena per sentirla di più, ma prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo si scostò da lei, si voltò di spalle mostrandole il sedere e si chinò sull'intimità di Haruka. Con un gesto rapido, le tolse i pantaloncini, gli slip e le allargò le gambe: "Conosci il 69?" Le chiese maliziosa, senza neanche guardarla, mentre le avvicinava il sedere alla faccia e contemporaneamente si chinava per cominciare a leccarla.

La bionda si meravigliò di quell'atteggiamento. Quella donna non era la sua adorata Michiru. Sembrava...

"Aspetta..."

Non ebbe il tempo di completare la frase perché la donna le tappò la bocca con la sua intimità e, quasi contemporaneamente, cominciò a leccarla impedendole di ragionare.

Haruka cercò di mantenersi lucida ma ogni sforzo per farlo fallì miseramente.

Quando entrambe raggiunsero il picco del piacere, la violinista si alzò e riprese la posizione originale: era di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lei.

Prese a baciarla mentre con le mani cominciava ad accarezzarle il collo, carezze che si facevano sempre più intense finché non cominciò a stringere impedendo ad Haruka di respirare.

"Cosa fai, rientra in te!" Cercò di farla ragionare ma era inutile.

Lo sguardo di Michiru era annebbiato, torbido. Sembrava come in trance.

Fu allora che, nel disperato tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa, alzò la testa improvvisamente colpendola in pieno viso.

La violinista cadde di lato perdendo i sensi.

La bionda cercò di regolarizzare il respiro poi si voltò a guardare Michiru che era svenuta accanto a lei: un misto di angoscia, terrore, tristezza e ansia le pervasero l'anima. Possibile che la ragazza che tanto amava fosse capace di uccidere a sangue freddo?

No, Era sicuramente manipolata da qualcuno.

Nel tentativo di liberarsi dal nastro di seta con cui era stata legata, si slogò un polso. Andò in bagno, si sciacquò il viso e rivolse lo sguardo alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio: si sentiva come svuotata ma doveva andare avanti con le indagini per mettere la parola fine a quell'incubo.

Aprì un cassetto e prese due fazzoletti di stoffa. Poi ne aprì un altro e prese un laccio emostatico, una siringa, un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di disinfettante ed una provetta contenente sodio citrato.

Tornò in camera da letto, dove Michiru giaceva ancora svenuta, e, con l'aiuto di un paio di forbici, le tagliò una ciocca di capelli sistemandola in uno dei fazzoletti. Poi prese l'altro e le pulì la femminilità dai residui di eiaculazione ancora presenti in lei.

Mise un cuscino sotto il braccio della violinista per avere un sostegno, stinse attorno ad esso il laccio emostatico, toccò la vena per favorirne la dilatazione ed infilò l'ago al fine di prelevare il sangue per gli esami tossicologici.

Sistemò tutto in una bustina a chiusura ermetica.

Rimase a fissarla per un tempo indefinito. Avrebbe voluto prenderla con se e scappare lontano da tutto e da tutti ma non poteva. Era suo preciso compito trovare quel bastardo che stava manipolando la sua dea e fargliela pagare cara.

Pensando queste cose, una lacrima le rigò il volto: "Haruka, cosa c'è? Perché piangi?"

La violinista si era svegliata e le stava accarezzando il viso.

"Sei tornata, sei tornata da me!" Scoppiò in pianto abbracciandola forte e singhiozzando nell'incavo del suo collo.

Michiru era basita. Non capiva il motivo di quello sfogo: "Sono stata fuori solo una serata, ti sono mancata così tanto?" Cercò di scherzare per allentare la tensione, ma Haruka non smetteva di piangere così rimasero in quella posizione finché la bionda non si calmò.

Aveva un fortissimo mal di testa a causa della notte movimentata che aveva passato.

"Amore non fai colazione?"

Michiru era tornata quella di sempre.

"No prendo un po' di caffè!"

Buttò giù tre pasticche di aspirina insieme ad un lungo sorso di espresso, nero e senza zucchero.

"Vado, mi raccomando fammi sapere i tuoi spostamenti! È importante!" Le disse mentre la baciava sulle labbra.

"D'accordo, stai tranquilla!"

"Ah, prima di andare... Vuoi restituirmi il cellulare per favore?" La guardò con l'aria di chi non ammetteva repliche.

"... E va beneeee!"

Prima di andare in ufficio, Haruka passò dal laboratorio medico-legale del reparto 'Analisi Criminologiche' della prefettura di Tokyo, portando con se i campioni che aveva prelevato dal corpo di Michiru.

Era intenzionata a scoprire la verità e l'unico modo di farlo era quello di vedere se la donna che l'aveva aggredita era proprio la violinista.

Consegnò i reperti a chi di dovere senza specificare la fonte e andò al lavoro.

I risultati non tardarono ad arrivare.

I sospetti del commissario erano purtroppo fondati: la donna che aveva tentato di ucciderla, dichiarando di essere Giove, era proprio Michiru.


	12. Chapter 12

Seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio con le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca, continuava a fissare una cartellina di colore grigio contenente i risultati che inchiodavano Michiru.

Mai avrebbe pensato ad un epilogo del genere: possibile che la donna di cui era perdutamente innamorata, era un'assassina? E se non lo era, che ci faceva a Maebashi quella notte? E perchè aveva tentato di ucciderla due volte? C'era forse qualcuno che la stava manipolando?

Infinite domande le affollavano la mente. Domande che per il momento non avevano nessuna risposta.

"Calmati Haruka! Devi essere lucida altrimenti non ne caverai un ragno dal buco!"

Inspirò profondamente per scacciare l'inquietudine che la attanagliava e cercò, per quanto possibile, di concentrarsi.

Prese il fascicolo del killer e si pose davanti tutte le informazioni che la potevano interessare in quel momento: scopo principale era quello di capire fino a che punto Michiru fosse coinvolta, per proteggerla. Non voleva che la violinista finisse in galera, anche perché era convinta che qualcuno la stesse usando. Proprio per questo motivo, almeno per il momento, avrebbe tenuto per se le prove che erano in suo possesso.

Il DNA provava in modo inconfutabile che la violinista era stata sulla scena del crimine, o comunque a stretto contatto con il vero assassino, dal momento che si era presentata come l'autore dei crimini, e nella grotta c'era il suo materiale genetico. Inoltre era una delle figlie di Hotaru Tomoe, come provava la perfetta corrispondenza del DNA. Ma chi delle tre? Arisu di anni 12, che tutti chiamavano 'Giove', Hana di anni 7 oppure la neonata Kimiko?

Pose una accanto all'altra le foto in bianco e nero che ritraevano le tre bambine coinvolte ed aiutandosi con una lente di ingrandimento cercava di scorgere in esse dei particolari che potessero aiutarla nel riconoscimento. Purtroppo però, le immagini vecchie e sbiadite non permettevano un'analisi accurata.

D'un tratto, l'attenzione di Haruka fu catturata da un particolare quasi invisibile che il tempo aveva lasciato intatto: un neo, un piccolissimo neo presente vicino la palpebra inferiore, proprio sotto l'angolo laterale dell'occhio sinistro di Arisu.

Si fermò a riflettere.

"Può un neo identificare una persona? - pensò mentre guardava con più attenzione - No! Ma è un punto di partenza. Michiru non ha nessun neo sotto l'occhio sinistro quindi, in teoria, non può essere Giove! Se parto da questa ipotesi, qualcuno la sta manipolando costringendola a fare ciò che non vuole. Chi?"

Le venne in mente la ragazza che aveva conosciuto qualche giorno prima: Makoto Kino.

Chi era quella ragazza? Perché il suo sguardo era così perfido? E poi, cosa era successo a Michiru quella sera? Perché era tornata in quello stato?

Doveva scoprire di più su quella donna che le era parsa molto ambigua, e l'unico modo era quello di andare dalla violinista e confidarle le sue scoperte anche se ciò poteva essere rischioso per diversi motivi: sapere così bruscamente del suo passato e del suo presente poteva crearle uno shock e poi, in realtà, non sapeva con certezza se Michiru era manipolata oppure no.

Raccolse tutto il materiale che aveva sparpagliato sulla scrivania, lo sistemò in una ventiquattore e si alzò per uscire dalla stanza, quando lo squillo del telefono la bloccò.

"Dottoressa, sulla linea uno c'è il sovrintendente generale che chiede di parlare con lei."

"Cosa diavolo vorrà adesso! Questa non ci voleva! - pensò. Cosa mai poteva volere il capo della polizia metropolitana di Tokyo? - Grazie signorina Harada, mi passi pure la chiamata."

Inspirò profondamente e schiacciò il tasto rosso con su scritto 'line 1' che lampeggiava sulla destra del ricevitore.

"Pronto?"

"Commissario Tenou, sono il Sovrintendente Generale Kudo.

Mi hanno appena informato del suo rientro in servizio. Sono stato contento di sapere della sua completa guarigione. Il suo contributo è fondamentale per la nostra polizia metropolitana e la mancanza di un elemento così valido ha rallentato notevolmente il lavoro. So che è appena rientrata, ma è arrivato il momento di risolvere il caso del 'killer del sistema solare'. Il Ministro di Stato in persona preme affinché sia fatta luce su questa brutta vicenda. Voglio, quotidianamente, sulla mia scrivania, un rapporto, stilato da lei, che mi aggiorni sui progressi delle indagini. Mi raccomando commissario, il paese conta su di lei per tornare a dormire sonni tranquilli."

"Farò del mio meglio signore!"

Dopo aver riattaccato, chiamò Toshio che non tardò ad arrivare.

"Dimmi tutto! Cosa voleva 'il supremo'?" Scherzò l'ispettore.

Haruka lo guardò e gli sorrise: "'supremo'? Qui abbiamo a che fare con qualcuno di molto più in alto caro mio!"

"Più in alto? Di chi parli?"

"Del Ministro!"

"Che cazzo dici Haru? Perché il Ministro di Stato dovrebbe interessarsi a questo caso? Non ha abbastanza problemi a cui pensare?"

"Non so che dirti... Vedremo! Ascolta, ho bisogno di affidarti un incarico che deve, per il momento, rimanere segreto. Posso fidarmi solo di te. È fondamentale per l'indagine!"

"Ok capo!" Le disse mentre prendeva in mano un foglietto con tutte le informazioni necessarie ed usciva dall'ufficio.

Prima di tornare a casa ed affrontare Michiru, aveva deciso di fare una deviazione. Voleva saperne di più riguardo la manipolazione del sistema nervoso e una sola persona la poteva illuminare a tal proposito: la criminologa Setsuna Meiou.

Si trovava di fronte all'abitazione della profiler e non aveva il coraggio di entrare. L'ultima volta che si erano viste, erano finite a letto insieme per colpa della sua stupidità. Poi, era scappata senza dare troppe spiegazioni con la scusa di avere novità sul caso.

Come era prevedibile, Setsuna non si era più fatta viva, nemmeno durante la sua convalescenza.

"Avrà saputo della mia relazione con Michiru - Pensò cercando di dare una spiegazione al comportamento della criminologa - Vabbè, facciamoci coraggio ed entriamo!"

Si avvicinò al grande cancello di metallo posto dinnanzi alla villa.

Le siepi, alte circa tre metri e mezzo, oscuravano la visuale ed impedivano di vedere cosa ci fosse all'interno.

Haruka schiacciò il campanello e si mise in attesa.

"Si?"

"Sono il commissario Tenou!"

"Oh..."

Sentì la serratura del cancello che scattava, segno che si era aperta.

Spinse in avanti l'inferriata, e si trovò di fronte un giardino perfettamente curato, con tanto di erba all'inglese e cespugli di papaveri rossi che occupavano gran parte dell'area.

Sulla sinistra si poteva ammirare una fontana quadrangolare, in pietra, all'interno della quale si estendeva verso l'alto una sorta di pilastro, dal quale zampillava l'acqua e sul quale era scolpito, un simbolo molto particolare: due croci, una superiore ed una inferiore, distanziate l'una dall'altra, unite da una mezza luna che somigliava al numero arabo '2'. La mezza luna partiva da metà del tronco verticale della croce superiore e si univa al tronco orizzontale della croce inferiore.

Rimase un attimo a fissare quello strano emblema, poi, attraversando il giardino, si diresse verso l'entrata principale.

Arrivata all'ingresso, si rese conto che la porta era aperta, la spinse ed entrò.

"È proprio vero, che chi non muore si rivede!" La voce della profiler le arrivò alle orecchie da un punto imprecisato della grande scalinata che aveva davanti.

Haruka alzò lo sguardo e vide che stava scendendo i gradini avvicinandosi sempre di più a lei. Quando se la ritrovò davanti, la fissò: aveva un'espressione indecifrabile.

"Cosa posso fare per lei commissario?" Il suo tono, freddo e distaccato, provocò in Haruka un senso di disagio.

"Mi scuso per l'improvvisata! Sono venuta perché ho bisogno di un'informazione riguardante l'indagine che sto conducendo."

"Prego, si accomodi."

Setsuna si incamminò lungo un corridoio e la fece entrare in una stanza che doveva essere il suo studio.

L'arredamento era classico: una grande libreria in legno massiccio lavorato artigianalmente, sulla quale erano in bella vista diversi libri, si ergeva alle spalle di una scrivania ad angolo, anch'essa in legno massiccio, occupata in parte da un computer e in parte da scartoffie ed altri libri.

"Prego - le disse mentre la invitava a sedersi in una delle due poltrone in pelle poste davanti la scrivania - in cosa posso aiutarla?" Incrociò le mani e, poggiando i gomiti sul ripiano, le mise davanti alla bocca.

Gli occhi color zircone della criminologa, erano fissi su quelli verdi dell'altra.

Dopo un primo momento di disagio, la bionda decise che ne aveva abbastanza di quell'atteggiamento. Non si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di quella donna, con la quale era stata chiara fin dall'inizio.

"Se vuoi continuare a comportarti così, per me va bene! Io non ti ho mai nascosto il mio amore per Michiru e quindi non ti ho mai illusa! Chiarito questo punto, ti chiedo la cortesia di rispondere a qualche domanda, dopo di che, toglierò il disturbo!"

La criminologa rimase sorpresa da tanta sincerità ed un sorriso le deformò leggermente il volto.

"Sai, non mi crederai, ma io sono contenta che tu sia tornata insieme al tuo grande amore. Era quello che volevi, giusto? Adesso sarai felice ed in pace con te stessa... Ma dimmi, sei proprio sicura che mentre noi stiamo parlando, lei non sia da qualche parte a fare chissà cosa? Ricorda che la fiducia sta alla base di tutti i rapporti!"

Setsuna la guardava con aria di superiorità e di sfida. Sembrava avesse letto nella sua mente sapendo dove e come colpirla.

"No, non sono sicura, non lo sono affatto! - disse puntando gli occhi verde smeraldo in quelli dell'altra e sorridendo - ma qualunque cosa stia facendo, sono certa che ha buoni motivi per farla!"

La risposta zittì la profiler e le fece cambiare espressione. Adesso era seria e ridimensionata.

"Cosa puoi dirmi sulla manipolazione del sistema nervoso?" Le chiese all'improvviso.

"Manipolazione del sistema nervoso? Come mai ti interessa questo argomento? Da quello che so, le tue indagini si fondano su ben altri cardini."

"Ti dirò, non voglio lasciare niente al caso!" Disse con il tono di chi la sapeva lunga.

Le due si studiarono affondo con lo sguardo, poi la criminologa prese la parola: "Si tratta di una metodologia che permette di controllare il cervello di un soggetto tramite l'impianto di un microchip collegato a satelliti, controllati da computer presenti sul suolo terrestre.

La tecnica, messa a punto dai servizi segreti e militari statunitensi, aveva lo scopo di creare dei super-soldati ai quali venivano fatte iniezioni del cosiddetto 'chip Rambo' progettato per aumentare il flusso di adrenalina nella circolazione sanguigna.

Un Sistema di Monitoraggio Remoto (RMS), poi, permetteva di vedere, e sentire, tutto ciò che i soldati provavano su campo di battaglia e, contemporaneamente, mandava al loro sistema nervoso, messaggi elettromagnetici, cambiando le onde cerebrali e compromettendone le prestazioni.

Con l'RMS, persone normalissime, come me e te, possono essere indotte ad allucinazioni o a sentire voci nella loro testa. Qualunque pensiero, reazione, osservazione in ascolto, o visiva, produce un dato potenziale neurologico che si infila e si schematizza nel cervello e nei suoi campi elettromagnetici, i quali possono ora essere decodificati in pensieri, immagini e voci.

La stimolazione elettromagnetica può, addirittura, cambiare le onde cerebrali di una persona e colpire, l'attività muscolare, provocando crampi muscolari dolorosi vissuti come torture.

Inoltre, dal momento che ognuno di noi ha una frequenza di risonanza bioelettrica unica, con la totale codifica della stimolazione della frequenza elettromagnetica cerebrale, i segnali elettromagnetici pulsanti possono essere inviati, causando la voce desiderata e gli effetti visivi che si vuole far vivere al soggetto.

Oggi, in tempo di pseudo-pace le tecniche di controllo mentale, vengono usate ancora, ma per scopi politici.

La finalità dei controllori della mente oggigiorno è quella di indurre persone 'bersaglio' o gruppi di persone, ad agire contro gli interessi e le convinzioni dell' uno o dell'altro.

Individui zombizzati possono essere programmati persino per uccidere e poi scordare tutto del crimine commesso."

Le paure di Haruka cominciavano a prendere corpo. Aveva avuto la conferma di ciò che si era immaginata per spiegare il comportamento di Michiru. Un'espressione di sconforto le si dipinse sul volto.

"E sui microchip e gli effetti da essi provocati cosa puoi dirmi?"

"Uhmmm... Vediamo... In passato, gli impianti cerebrali erano dell'ordine di un centimetro e si rilevavano ai raggi X.

Successivamente, si sono ristretti quanto un granello di riso. Oggi sono piccoli abbastanza da potersi inserire nel collo o nella schiena o anche per endovena in parti diverse del corpo, sfruttando magari le operazioni chirurgiche, con o senza il consenso del soggetto, rendendo impossibile la rilevazione e quindi la rimozione.

Funzionano grazie a onde radio a bassa frequenza che individuano il bersaglio.

Usando diverse frequenze, il controllore occulto dell' attrezzatura può persino cambiare la vita emotiva di una persona. Può renderla più aggressiva o più letargica.

Anche la sessualità può essere influenzata artificialmente! - Cambiò tono nel dire questa cosa - I segnali del pensiero e la meditazione del subconscio possono essere letti, si possono indurre sogni, così come 'disturbarli', il tutto all' insaputa o senza il consenso della persona impiantata.

Inoltre, con l'aiuto di satelliti, la persona può essere rintracciata ovunque sul pianeta cosicché la sua privacy svanisce per il resto della sua vita."

Man mano che Setsuna andava avanti con la spiegazione, Haruka sentiva crescere dentro di se una rabbia tale che l'avrebbe portata ad uccidere senza pietà ed all'istante la persona che aveva progettato tutto questo coinvolgendo la sua Michiru.

La profiler aveva colto il suo turbamento. Sembrava addirittura leggesse nei suoi pensieri e fosse compiaciuta di ciò che vi stava leggendo.

"A titolo di cronaca, devo dirti che si è riscontrata la presenza di lesioni cerebrali evidenti nei soggetti sui quali è avvenuto l'impianto dei microchip.

Questo perché quando questi impianti sono in funzione, si ha la pressione circolatoria più bassa e la mancanza di ossigeno nei lobi frontali temporali. Sperimentazioni hanno avuto come risultato un'atrofia cerebrale e attacchi intermittenti di incoscienza dovuti alla mancanza di ossigeno."

Lo sguardo di Haruka era diventato torvo. Non riuscì a dire niente. Aveva bisogno di metabolizzare tutto quello che aveva appreso e trovare presto una soluzione: la sua Michi era in pericolo.

"Spero di esserti stata utile." Le disse mentre si alzavano entrambe per uscire dalla stanza.

Haruka si era appena voltata verso di lei per rispondere all'affermazione, quando notò un particolare che non aveva mai notato prima, particolare che la portò a fare un'ipotesi assurda fino a quel momento.

"Lo sei stata più di quello che pensi! - Le disse guardandola fissa negli occhi con uno sguardo inequivocabilmente ostile - Ci vediamo presto!" Detto questo uscì dall'abitazione lasciando la criminologa inquieta.

Il commissario attraversò la strada dirigendosi verso la sua motocicletta, quando d'un tratto, senza una ragione precisa, si voltò. Aveva la sgradevole sensazione di essere osservata ma, non vedendo nessuno, salì sulla moto e andò via.

Da un punto imprecisato della strada, qualcuno, dentro un'auto, stava davvero osservando i movimenti di Haruka.

L'individuo prese il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e digitò un numero.

"Dimmi!" Si sentì rispondere.

"Abbiamo a che fare con una persona molto scaltra! Dobbiamo fare molta attenzione. Il nostro piano rischia di andare in fumo!"

"Hai paura? Vuoi ritirarti?" La voce della persona all'altro capo del telefono appariva calma.

"No! Il progetto 'soldato Nettuno' va avanti!"

Il viaggio di ritorno a casa non fu per niente facile.

La paura e l'angoscia per la sorte di Michiru non la facevano essere lucida e in quel momento non se lo poteva permettere. Era sicura del fatto che l'assassino stesse giocando con lei una partita a scacchi: la giusta strategia avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Entrò in casa con il cuore in gola. Non aveva idea di come iniziare l'argomento né tantomeno, aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito la violinista. A questo, si aggiungeva un fortissimo mal di testa causato dalla tensione che non le dava tregua.

"Michiiii?"

"Sono in bagno!"

Poggiò le chiavi di casa sul tavolo della cucina e rimase un attimo a riflettere. La violinista arrivò alle sue spalle e l'abbracciò baciandola sulla guancia: "Ciao amore, come è andata al lavoro?"

Haruka chiuse un attimo gli occhi. In quel momento si sentiva devastata. Si voltò e la strinse forte a se, poggiando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Poi, prese il suo viso fra la mani e la baciò: un bacio dolce, tenero che trasmetteva tutto il suo amore per lei.

Quando si staccarono, la bionda la guardò diritta negli occhi, inspirò profondamente e disse: "Ti devo parlare, sediamoci!"

Notando la sua espressione seria, la violinista si rivolse a lei dicendo: "Haruka cosa c'è? Così mi spaventi!"

"La verità è che non so da dove cominciare... Ascolta, ricordi qualcosa della notte in cui fui aggredita nella grotta a Maebashi?"

"Perché me lo domandi?"

"Ho bisogno di verificare una cosa."

"È strano che tu me lo chieda, perché vedi... Proprio quella notte, mi svegliai di colpo con un fortissimo senso di angoscia. Qualunque tentativo di riprendere sonno fu vano. Così mi decisi ad uscire di casa per venire da te..."

"Da me?"

"Si, non so spiegarti... Avevo la brutta sensazione che ti stesse per succede qualcosa..."

"E poi?"

"Quando arrivai a casa tua, provai a suonare il campanello senza avere nessuna risposta. Pensai stessi dormendo o fossi fuori, così mi limitai ad aspettarti, sperando di incontrarti, in un modo o in un altro. Poi i ricordi si fanno confusi..."

"In che senso?"

"Nel senso che d'un tratto, mi ritrovai sul pianerottolo con il braccio ferito e un fortissimo mal di testa. Immagino di essere caduta come una stupida a causa di un colpo di sonno."

"E invece, la sera in cui sei uscita con quella tua amica... Come si chiama? Makoto, Makoto Kino... Cosa avete fatto?"

"Siamo state a casa di sua sorella, abbiamo cenato e poi..."

"E poi cosa?"

"E poi... - Rimase a riflettere, si portò la mano sulla testa e poi guardò Haruka sconsolata - non ricordo!"

Il commissario aveva un nodo in gola: "ti sei svegliata nel nostro letto."

"Si, ma come ci sono arrivata? - Si portò le mani sulla bocca - cosa mi sta succedendo?"

"Ho motivo di pensare che qualcuno ti stia usando!"

L'affermazione di Haruka le arrivò come una doccia fredda.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Aspetta! Prima dimmi tutto quello che sai su Makoto Kino!"

"Makoto? Cosa c'entra adesso?"

"Sono quasi certa che la causa di tutto questo sia proprio lei!"

Michiru rimase a dir poco sorpresa da ciò che stava dicendo la bionda. La guardò con aria interrogativa e disse: "Makoto è la ragazza di Yaten, il fratello di Seiya. Ci siamo conosciute poco tempo fa. Lei si è subito dimostrata gentile nei miei confronti, diceva che amava la mia musica, che le ero molto cara. Ha addirittura insistito per organizzare la mia festa di addio al nubilato nonostante ignorasse chi fossero le mie amiche..."

"Michi, ti devo dire una cosa, ma devi promettermi di rimanere calma!"

"Haru, cosa succede?"

"Makoto è tua sorella! Siete entrambe figlie di Hotaru Tomoe, la donna trovata carbonizzata nella grotta ai piedi del monte Myogi!"

Si alzò di scatto e cominciò ad urlare: "Cosa dici? Ci deve essere un errore!"

"Nessun errore purtroppo, ho prelevato io stessa i campioni di DNA!"

"No... Mia madre si chiamava Tomoki Niizuma, e mio padre, mio padre..." Scoppiò in pianto cadendo in ginocchio sul pavimento. Era conscia del fatto che Haruka non le avrebbe mai mentito su una cosa del genere e che se lo asseriva con una tale sicurezza, doveva avere per forza delle prove.

Il commissario si chinò per abbracciarla: "Non piangere ti prego... Affronteremo tutto insieme, te lo prometto!"

Rimasero in quella posizione un bel po', finché la violinista smise di piangere e si calmò, poi la bionda la fece nuovamente sedere: "C'è ancora una cosa che devi sapere: Makoto, ti ha impiantato un microchip con il quale controlla la tua mente. Sei stata tu ad aggredirmi quella notte a Maebashi. La grotta era piena del tuo DNA!"

"No, dimmi che non è vero! Ti prego, dimmelo...questo non posso proprio sopportarlo!" Scoppiò nuovamente in pianto.

"Ascoltami! - La prese per le spalle per scuoterla - devi mantenere la calma! Non sei sola in questa situazione!"

"Ma hai rischiato di morire per colpa mia... - disse fra i singhiozzi - io ho tentato di ucciderti... Ho tentato di uccidere l'amore della mia vita!" Si coprì il viso con le mani pingendo forte.

"Ma sono ancora qui, no? Io ho la pelle dura, cosa credi? E poi... Se c'è qualcuno da cui vorrei essere uccisa, quella sei tu!" Le sfoderò un sorriso che la fece sciogliere.

Purtroppo però, la situazione era davvero tragica perché non aveva idea di come cercare o rimuovere il microchip. Inoltre, se si fosse saputo in giro che era stata Michiru ad aggredirla, l'avrebbero accusata di essere il 'killer del sistema solare' e sarebbe finita in prigione e processata immediatamente.

Cercò di farsi coraggio. Doveva essere forte per entrambe, e trovare presto una qualche soluzione. Di una cosa era certa: avrebbe protetto e aiutato quella donna fino alla fine, finché nel suo corpo ci fosse stato alito di vita, perché era lei la sua vita.

Dopo averla portata a letto e fatta addormentare sulla sua spalla, prese l'iPad mini, che aveva sul comodino, e cominciò a fare ricerche riguardo l'ipotesi formulata a casa di Setsuna.

Le bastò digitare alcune parole che aveva in mente e... BINGO!

Sgranò gli occhi quando vide sullo schermo del tablet la pagina web che si era aperta.

Un ghigno di soddisfazione le deformò il volto: "Scacco!" Esclamò sorridendo. Poi baciò la fronte della violinista che riposava tranquilla avvinghiata al suo braccio.

"Pagheranno a caro prezzo tutto il male che ti hanno fatto, te lo giuro!"

Allungò la mano sul comodino per prendere il cellulare. Voleva chiamare Toshio e avvertirlo che aveva finalmente scoperto l'identità dell'assassino quando sentì suonare il campanello. L'orologio segnava l'una e trenta.

"Chi sarà a quest'ora?" Si chiese mentre spostava delicatamente il corpo di Michiru dal suo.

Il campanello continuava a suonare: "Arrivo! Datemi il tempo!"

Quando aprì la porta, si trovò di fronte Toshio: era sconvolto!

"Haru, devi prendere Michiru e scappare! C'è un ordine di cattura per entrambe, emanato dal Ministro di Stato in persona! Siete sospettate di essere 'l'assassino del sistema solare'!"

Il commissario sorrise e pensò fra se: "Scacco al re!"

Bibliografia

2014/10/26/impianti-microchip-controllo-mentale-cibernetica/


	13. Chapter 13

Ahhhhh! Finalmente sono riuscita a terminare questo cavolo di capitolo che mi ha fatto sudare le famigerate '7 camicie'!

Non è sempre facile mettere su carta quello che si ha in testa, purtroppo!

Bene! Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, vorrei presentarvi le Guest Star di questo capitolo:

Lunatique - Nata dalla matita di Kentaro Yabuki nel manga 'Black Cat', è uno scienziato geniale coinvolto nello sviluppo di nanomacchine e creatrice di Eve, suo clone. A differenza di come l'ho presentata io (provocante e un po' aggressiva), in realtà ha un carattere dolce ed è molto goffa! Ho pensato a lei perché possiede tutte le carte in regola per tenere testa alla nostra Haruka.

Kudo - Questo personaggio non ha bisogno di presentazioni! Chi di voi non conosce 'DETECTIVE CONAN'? Il geniale studente liceale, che riesce sempre a risolvere brillantemente anche i casi impossibili. È tornato bambino a causa di una pozione datagli da un'organizzazione criminale. Mi è piaciuto coinvolgerlo perché secondo me è perfetto come capo della polizia di Tokyo.

Buona lettura! ? ﾟﾘﾊ

CAPITOLO 13

La reazione di Haruka a quella tragica notizia, aveva lasciato Toshio interdetto. La bionda infatti, si era mostrata più divertita che preoccupata. Era come se avesse inteso quell'avviso, alla maniera di una sfida da accettare, più che un annuncio di sventura quale era.

"Haru, hai capito cosa ti ho detto?"

L'ispettore capo la osservava: aveva negli occhi una strana luce e il suo viso era deformato da un sorriso sghembo.

"Certo! Mi hai appena detto che io e Michiru siamo sospettate di essere 'l'assassino del sistema solare' e che c'è un ordine di cattura per entrambe, emanato dal Ministro di Stato in persona!"

"E questo ti diverte?"

"Si, mi eccita da morire!"

Haruka si sentiva elettrizzata. Sentiva l'adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene.

Aveva sempre amato le sfide e la competizione la faceva sentire viva.

Questo colpo di scena, non l'aveva colta di sorpresa, anzi il contrario: grazie ad esso, aveva avuto la conferma che le sue ipotesi sull'identità del killer e sull'odio che egli provava nei confronti di Michiru erano esatte. L'assassino aveva fatto la sua mossa ora stava a lei contrattaccare.

Guardò Toshio, e si portò il dito indice alla bocca, per fargli capire che doveva fare silenzio. Poi gli indicò il lampadario della camera dove si trovavano. Spense la luce ed invitò l'ispettore a cambiare stanza.

"Andiamo di là, ti devo parlare!" Gli sussurrò piano.

Prima di entrare nel piccolo studio, Haruka si affacciò nella camera da letto, posta di fronte ad esso, per controllare se Michiru stesse dormendo. Poi, invitò l'ispettore ad entrare nella stanza adibita a 'distaccamento' del suo ufficio.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta, si guardò intorno: era sicura che Makoto avesse installato telecamere e microspie in tutta la casa. La conferma di questa ipotesi era arrivata con la rivelazione di Toshio.

Probabilmente, il discorso che aveva affrontato con Michiru, qualche ora prima, era stato ascoltato, registrato, manipolato ed infine portato al Ministro che aveva subito emanato l'ordine di cattura.

"Mi vuoi spigare?" Disse l'ispettore sottovoce.

"Shhhhhh! - Lo zittì la bionda - la casa è controllata!"

Alzò il ferma carte presente sulla scrivania e gli indicò una piccola cimice fissata alla base. Poi prese la sua ventiquattrore, la aprì, e tirò fuori quello che sembrava un vecchio cellulare a tasti.

In realtà si trattava di un rilevatore di microspie e telecamere nascoste, il quale, mediante un segnale sonoro e luminoso, rilevava l'eventuale presenza di un dispositivo occulto.

Dopo aver effettuato la scansione di tutta la stanza, ed eliminato cimici e quant'altro, il tono di voce allarmato dell'ispettore non tardò a farsi sentire: "Ma che succede? Chi controlla la casa e chi ha messo tutte quelle cimici?"

Haruka si rivolse a Toshio e cominciò a parlare: "Come hai saputo dell'ordine di cattura?"

"Il sovrintendente mi ha informato chiamandomi a casa poco fa! Sarei dovuto venire domani mattina presto, anzi - guardò l'orologio che aveva al polso - fra qualche ora, per arrestarvi."

Haruka sorrise. "E tu hai pensato bene di venirmi ad avvertire? Sei un pessimo poliziotto! Non lo sai che rischi il posto? Vorrei tanto conoscere il tuo diretto superiore.. È lui che ti insegna queste cose?" Gli disse scherzando.

Toshio divenne serio: "Il mio diretto superiore è uno dei migliori poliziotti del paese! Mi ha sempre insegnato a non scendere a compromessi con nessuno ed andare oltre le apparenze, lottando contro tutto e tutti per la verità e la giustizia, soprattutto se sono sicuro di avere a che fare con un innocente!"

Quella dichiarazione riempì di orgoglio il commissario. Si avvicinò, gli diede la mano e sussurò: "Grazie! Sei un vero amico... Ma bando ai convenevoli! Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo. Mettiti comodo, ti voglio raccontare una storia: c'era una volta una bellissima principessa che viveva in un meraviglioso castello. Nonostante fosse amata e venerata da tutti, e nonostante avesse mille pretendenti che arrivavano da ogni paese del regno per chiedere la sua mano, la ragazza era infelice, perché in cuor suo sapeva che la persona di cui era veramente innamorata non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Infatti, la principessa era innamorata di sua madre, la regina. L'amore che provava per lei, era un amore completamente diverso da quello che una figlia prova per la propria madre. Era un amore perverso, malato, incestuoso, che la portava ad avere fantasie che una figlia non dovrebbe mai e poi mai aver per la donna che l'ha messa al mondo.

Un bel giorno, il re decise di partire per un paese lontano, abbandonando così la moglie e due figlie.

La regina, non riuscendo a far fronte alle necessità del paese, fu allontanata e dovette abbandonare il trono.

Sola, disperata, senza ne soldi ne lavoro, decise di intraprendere il mestiere più antico del mondo.

La nostra principessa, si oppose con tutte le sue forze senza però riuscire a dissuadere la regina.

Furono anni difficili per la nostra protagonista, anni di paura, sconforto, delusione, confusione.

Per attirare l'attenzione della donna di cui era innamorata, cominciò a cambiare atteggiamento: la grazia, la femminilità e l'eleganza proprie del suo modo di essere, lasciarono il posto a comportamenti tipici dei ragazzi di strada. Cominciò a travestirsi da ragazzo, a frequentare locali ambigui e cattive compagnie.

Però, più si comportava male, più vedeva che sua madre, non solo non le dava importanza e retta, ma continuava imperterrita a svolgere quel lavoro che poco si addiceva ad una regina.

Quando poi vide, che l'amore che tanto bramava di avere, era tutto riversato verso una bimba, frutto di una gravidanza inattesa, i suoi sentimenti cambiarono: ora ciò che provava per lei, era odio. Odio ancora più accentuato per la sorellastra appena nata."

"Non ci capisco niente! Perché devi sempre parlare con storielle e filastrocche? Puoi essere più chiara e dirmi cosa succede e chi sono realmente i personaggi di questa storia?"

"Alle volte sei poco perspicace! La principessa della storia è Giove! Giove è innamorata della madre e non sa far fronte a questo sentimento che giudica sbagliato ma al quale non sa rinunciare."

"Come sei arrivata a questa conclusione?"

"È frutto di un'intuizione avuta in seguito ad una cosa che ho visto oggi! Comunque... Te lo spiegherò dopo, adesso fammi finire! Allora, dove ero rimasta... prima che riuscisse a prendere una qualche decisione, il padre le abbandona, lasciandole senza soldi e piene di debiti.

Sappiamo che Hotaru Tomoe faceva la prostituta, no? È a causa di questo che ha iniziato.

Giove, non ha sopportato la decisione della madre ed ha cominciato a manifestare 'la disforia di genere'. Ricordi? L'abbiamo letto nel suo fascicolo... A proposito, hai svolto l'incarico che ti avevo affidato?"

"Si, avevo intenzione di parlartene in mattinata, ma come sai, non sarà possibile."

"Tranquillo, ne parleremo di fronte al sovrintendente... Ma andiamo avanti con la storia: Giove, si trasforma in un ragazzo, agisce e parla come tale, ma invece di attirare l'attenzione della madre, l'allontana sempre di più anche perché intanto, nasce una bimba, una bellissima bambina sulla quale Hotaru riversa tutto il suo amore.

Questa bambina è Michiru!"

"Che cosaaaa? Come fai ad esserne sicura?"

"Ho fatto analizzare il suo DNA e l'ho confrontato con quello del cadavere trovato nella grotta."

"E coincidono?"

"Si! Inoltre il DNA di Michiru coincide con quello della persona che mi ha aggredita quella notte, nella caverna a Maebashi. È possibile che il killer la stia manipolando, tramite dei microchip impiantati nel suo corpo, allo scopo di far ricadere la colpa di tutto su di lei e su di me, dal momento che ci sto insieme.

Ed è sempre il killer che ha installato i bei giocattolini che abbiamo visto poco fa!"

"Ehi, frena! La faccenda è davvero complicata! Fammi capire bene: Giove, il nostro killer, odia Michiru, sua sorella, perchè in gioventù era la 'cocca' di mamma? Decide quindi di vendicarsi. Come? Facendo tutto questo gran casino di morti? Era proprio necessario arrivare a tanto?"

La sintesi dell'ispettore capo fece sorridere Haruka: "In un primo tempo appicca il fuoco alla casa e tenta di uccidere sia la madre che la neonata ma sappiamo che nell'incendio la bimba si salva e Hotaru muore, ma non a causa dell'incendio, perché quando il fuoco divampa lei è già morta!"

"Ma non ha senso! Se odiava tanto la sorella, non era più facile lasciarla morire nell'incendio? Tolta di mezzo la bambina, avrebbe avuto la madre tutta per se. Invece è avvenuto il contrario: ha ucciso la madre e salvato la bambina."

"Hai ragione, qualcosa ci sfugge! Come se mancasse un tassello alla storia."

"Haru, tu hai capito chi è Giove, vero?"

Il commissario sospirò: "Per il momento non ho prove certe, solo ipotesi. E comunque, questa è solo la prima parte della vendetta perché poi c'è la storia dell'orfanotrofio con tutto quello che ha comportato."

D'un tratto, i due poliziotti sentirono un rumore, come di vetri rotti, provenire dalla stanza posta di fronte allo studio dove stavano conversando.

Haruka si precipitò nella camera da letto e vide Michiru salire sul davanzale della finestra. Indossava solamente una camicia, aveva la mano destra che sanguinava copiosamente, lo sguardo spento. Si guardarono un istante e la violinista si lanciò nel vuoto.

"Nooooo! Michiiiiii!"

Lo spazio fra la porta della stanza e la finestra dalla quale si era lanciata la ragazza, era di pochi metri ma alla bionda parvero chilometri. Quando arrivò e si affacciò vide Michiru atterrare sull'asfalto, e cominciare a correre ad una velocità che non aveva niente di umano.

Presa dalla disperazione, stava per seguirla lanciandosi a sua volta, quando due braccia forti l'afferrarono per la vita, impedendole di sfracellarsi al suolo dal momento che erano al quinto piano.

"Lasciami Toshio, lasciami! Devo raggiungerla! Non posso permettermi di perderla! Non posso permettere che le succeda qualcosa! Devo proteggerla!"

"Calmati! - le disse mentre la scuoteva per farla tornare in se - la troveremo. Adesso la cosa migliore da fare, è andare dal sovrintendente generale. È una persona intelligente! Sono sicura che ti darà ascolto."

Haruka non stava prestando attenzione alle parole dell'ispettore. Nella sua mente continuava a rivivere la scena alla quale aveva assistito poco prima: Michiru si era lanciata dal quinto piano, era atterrata sull'asfalto e, come niente fosse, aveva cominciato a correre ad una velocità di almeno 40Km/h. Velocità che aveva mantenuto per oltre 500 metri e con il vento contrario. Come era possibile? La violinista era, si, un atleta, ma la sua specialità era il nuoto non certo la corsa per la quale si era mostrata, in più di un'occasione, negata.

"Haru, mi stai ascoltando?"

Il commissario si voltò verso di lui: "Dobbiamo andare immediatamente dalla dottoressa Lunatique! In Michiru c'è qualcosa di più dei normali microchip!"

"Cosa vuoi dire? E chi è la dottoressa Lunatique?"

"Te lo spiego in macchina! Adesso andiamo!"

Erano in macchina da venti minuti e il silenzio regnava sovrano.

La mente di Haruka era affollata da mille pensieri: Dove era finita Michiru? Perché l'assassino l'aveva chiamata a se? Quali erano le sue intenzioni? E come avrebbe fatto lei a ritrovarla?

La sua unica possibilità era quella di cercare di capire, innanzitutto, cosa avesse davvero la violinista nel proprio corpo, e da quello che aveva potuto osservare, quando Michiru si era lanciata dal quinto piano, doveva trattarsi di qualche nanotecnologia.

C'era una sola persona che la potava illuminare a tal proposito: la dottoressa Tearju Lunatique, uno scienziato geniale coinvolto nello sviluppo delle cosiddette nanomacchine e con la quale aveva avuto una relazione anni prima.

Magari l'avrebbe illuminata anche sulla situazione dei microchip.

Prima di presentarsi davanti al capo della polizia doveva chiarirsi le idee.

La dottoressa Lunatique viveva a Yokohama, capoluogo della prefettura di Kanagawa.

Il quartiere era quello dei grattacieli, 2-2-1 Minatomirai, nella grande Yokohama Landmark Tower.

Appena arrivati a destinazione, Haruka inspirò profondamente e fece per scendere quando il cellulare di Toshio cominciò a squillare: "Pronto?"

"Sono il sovrintendente Kudo! Come procede il fermo del commissario Tenou e della signorina Kaiou?"

"Signore, sono solo le sette! Pensavo di andare nell'appartamento del commissario intorno alle otto."

"Ispettore, lei non deve pensare, deve agire! Le ho dato un ordine ed esigo che sia portato a compimento! Vada immediatamente!"

"Si signore! Saremo in Dipartimento non appena avrò effettuato l'arresto."

Haruka, vedendo il collega molto turbato per la conversazione appena conclusa, gli disse: "Su, sbrighiamoci! Abbiamo poco tempo!"

All'interno del Yokohama Landmark Tower vi erano un hotel a cinque stelle, negozi, ristoranti e cliniche. Inoltre, grazie ad un osservatorio chiamato Sky Garden, situato al 69* piano, era possibile osservare la città a 360* e l'immagine molto suggestiva del monte Fuji.

Tearju Lunatique, abitava nel prestigioso Yokohama Royal Park Hotel situato al 52* piano del maestoso grattacielo.

Entrati nell'edificio, la bionda detective e il suo collega si recarono alla reception per chiedere dello scienziato.

"Sono il commissario Tenou, e questo è il mio collega l'ispettore Toma. Vorrei parlare con la dottoressa Lunatique."

"Un momento solo... - Rispose la ragazza dell'accettazione mentre si apprestava a prendere la cornetta del centralino telefonico - dottoressa? Sono Ai della reception! Ci sono qui per lei, il commissario Tenou e l'ispettore Toma... Si, d'accordo!

Commissario, la dottoressa è disposta ad incontrare solo lei. Si scusa con il suo collega. Piano 65*, stanza XX. Gli ascensori sono sulla sinistra."

"Grazie mille! - disse alla donna - Toshio, aspettami qui! Cercherò di fare il prima possibile. Poi andremo subito dal sovrintendente."

"D'accordo."

La richiesta di Tearju, aveva lasciato Haruka un po' perplessa. Non aveva ben capito il motivo per il quale aveva voluto incontrarla da sola.

Le ritornò in mente il flirt che aveva avuto con lei: roba di poco conto perché, come succedeva ogni qual volta iniziava una nuova storia, le si materializzava l'immagine di Michiru nella mente e, di conseguenza, tutte le altre donne sparivano.

Eppure la dottoressa era bella, molto bella! Bella ed intelligente: QI di oltre 200, lunghi capelli biondi e occhi verde smeraldo su di un visino dai lineamenti delicati. Fisico, sì minuto, ma mozzafiato con un seno prosperoso e turgido, vitino da vespa, 'lato B' da favola.

Nel pensare queste cose, il commissario arrossì anche perché le vennero in mente le notti di sesso sfrenato che condivideva con lei. "Smettila brutta idiota! - pensò fra se mentre si colpiva la testa con un pugno per cercare di allontanare quei pensieri inadeguati - non è questo il momento!"

Il suono dell'ascensore, segno che era arrivata al piano, la distolse dai suo pensieri.

Si avviò verso il lungo corridoio e, dopo un breve tratto, si ritrovò davanti alla suite XX. Con un po' di titubanza bussò alla porta.

Una voce suadente raggiunse le orecchie della bionda: "Accomodati Haruka, sto facendo il bagno, sarò da te fra un minuto!"

Il commissario entrò nella suite: si trattava di un magnifico attico di 35 mq, biolcale, formato da un ampio soggiorno con divano, camera matrimoniale con bagno e un grande balcone con uno spaziosissimo terrazzo che si affacciava sul ponte della baia di Yokohama. C'era inoltre, un angolo cottura attrezzato con stoviglie, microonde, frigorifero e bollitore. Il pavimento era in moquette.

In un altro angolo c'era una scrivania con un computer portatile ed una stampante. Per finire, la camera era dotata di telefono, fax, lettore cd, TV satellitare a schermo piatto, lettore dvd e mini bar.

"Meglio di casa mia!" Pensò il commissario mentre osservava ogni particolare dell'appartamento della sua ex ragazza.

"Eccomi!"

La dottoressa Lunatique, fece la sua comparsa uscendo dall'enorme camera da letto: aveva i capelli bagnati, che stava tamponando con un asciugamano, un accappatoio che lasciava poco all'immaginazione ed una carica erotica che avrebbe fatto eccitare un omosessuale impotente!

Al vederla, Haruka deglutì: "controllati! C'è in ballo la vita di Michiru!" Pensò cercando di darsi un contegno.

"Commissario! Qual buon vento ti porta da me?" Disse avvicinandosi a lei in modo inequivocabilmente provocante.

"Ho motivo di pensare che la mia ragazza sia diventata un'arma biologica ed ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per capire cosa sta succedendo!"

Sentendo quelle parole, Tearju rimase un attimo interdetta, lasciando da parte ogni intenzione di sedurre Haruka.

La bionda avvertì subito il suo cambiamento: "Cosa c'è?"

Lo scienziato si coprì la bocca con le mani: "Oh no! L'hanno fatto davvero!"

Il commissario si avvicinò a lei, la prese per le spalle e scuotendola le disse: "Di chi Parli? Cosa hanno fatto?"

La donna cercò di ricomporsi, ma incontrando lo sguardo deciso ed al contempo preoccupato di Haruka, cominciò a piangere: "Mi dispiace, la colpa è solo mia!"

"Cazzo Tearju, vuoi parlare? Cos'è successo?"

"Qualche mese fa, vennero da me due donne, dicendomi che volevano collaborare e finanziare la mia ricerca per creare dei super atleti che al controllo antidoping risultassero puliti.

Io ho gentilmente rifiutato, anche perché non ho creduto alla loro motivazione, ma loro non hanno voluto sentire ragioni! Dopo aver insistito in diversi modi, hanno cercato di corrompermi e, quando si sono rese conto che non avrebbero tirato un ragno dal buco, hanno cominciato a minacciarmi dicendo che avrebbero comunque ottenuto il loro scopo e che io, avrei ancora sentito parlare di loro!"

"Che significa? Di cosa si interessa esattamente la tua ricerca?"

"Io mi occupo di nanotecnologie: assemblo a mio piacimento, atomi e molecole al fine di ottenere un numero imprecisato di componenti molecolari che eseguono movimenti simil-meccanici, in risposta a specifici stimoli. Grazie a questa tecnologia ho potuto creare un globulo rosso artificiale, costruito mettendo assieme 18 miliardi di atomi di carbonio in una struttura simile al diamante.

Il risultato che ho ottenuto è una specie di spugna in grado di intrappolare nove miliardi di molecole di ossigeno e di anidride carbonica, cioè 236 volte di più di un globulo rosso naturale, e di rilasciarli a comando.

Se io iniettassi la dose massima di queste nanomacchine ad un uomo normale, egli potrebbe restarsene tranquillo per quattro ore filate sul fondo di una piscina, oppure correre a tutta forza per un quarto d'ora senza mai stancarsi.

"Porca vacca! - Esclamò la bionda esterrefatta - È pazzesco!"

"Si, diciamo che mi diverto a smanettare con i 'lego'! Comunque... Qualche tempo dopo, ci fu un furto nel mio laboratorio e, controllando il materiale, mi sono resa conto che mancavano alcune provette di quelle particolari soluzioni."

"Conoscevi quelle donne?"

"No, mai viste prima! Saprei riconoscerle, però, perché sono molto fisionomista."

"È già una cosa!"

"Ma tu, cosa hai visto esattamente? Perché pensi che quelle soluzioni siano state iniettate alla tua ragazza?"

"Perché l'ho vista lanciarsi dal quinto piano, atterrare come se niente fosse successo e cominciare a correre ad una velocità di almeno 40Km/h!"

"Si, non c'è dubbio! Mi dispiace..."

"Non scusarti, non è colpa tua! Cosa posso fare adesso?"

Lo scienziato si mise a riflettere un attimo portandosi il pollice alla bocca, poi d'un tratto disse: "La sperimentazione sull'uomo non era ancora stata effettuata, quindi non so dirti quali possibili reazioni possa avere il corpo di questa ragazza. Quello che posso dirti è che le è stata iniettata una quantità limitata, la quale, prima o poi, terminerà il suo effetto. Comunque ho bisogno di un campione di sangue della ragazza per sapere cosa davvero stia succedendo dentro il suo corpo."

"D'accordo, te lo farò avere il prima possibile! Un'ultima cosa: sai darmi qualche informazione utile riguardo i microchip che controllano la mente?"

"Microchip che controllano la mente? Da quello che so, sono circuiti integrati applicati nel tessuto sottocutaneo ed utilizzati in genere a scopo identificativo, per gli animali domestici... Cosa c'entra il controllo mentale?"

"Michiru, ha manifestato degli strani comportamenti dei quali non ricorda assolutamente nulla. Esiste qualcosa che, dall'esterno, possa aver indotto questi comportamenti?"

"Al momento, che io sappia, no! Però, visto l'argomento, un po' delicato, non escluderei che da qualche parte ci sia una sperimentazione in corso."

Nell'udire queste ultime parole, Haruka fu presa da grande sconforto: come avrebbe fatto a salvarla?

Si lasciò cadere seduta sul divano e, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si coprì il viso con le mani in segno di scoraggiamento.

Tearju, vedendola così disperata, fu presa da compassione.

Si avvicinò a lei e si inginocchiò fra le sue gambe, poi la prese per i polsi, allontanandoglieli dal viso, la fissò intensamente e le sfiorò le labbra con le sue. Tirò fuori la lingua, le leccò e unì le loro bocche in un bacio che le mozzò il fiato: era passionale, coinvolgente e dolce allo stesso tempo. Prima, però, che Haruka potesse fare qualcosa, la dottoressa si staccò da lei, si alzò e prese a parlare: "Ascolta: il microchip è un dispositivo a radiofrequenza. I componenti di base sono tre: un chip di silice, un nucleo di ferrite circondato da un filo di rame e un piccolo condensatore. Il chip, cuore del dispositivo, contiene il numero di identificazione ed i circuiti elettrici per trasmettere le informazioni al lettore. Il nucleo di ferrite agisce come radio antenna, pronta a ricevere il segnale del lettore. Il condensatore funziona da sintonizzatore, formando un circuito con l'antenna.

Questi componenti sono racchiusi entro una capsula di vetro biocompatibile e sigillati ermeticamente.

I chip in silice, hanno, però, una grossa pecca: se le dimensioni del microchip, sono troppo piccole, ed in genere lo sono - 11 mm di lunghezza e 2 di diametro - diminuiscono la quantità di corrente elettrica limitando così la loro velocità di elaborazione.

Per ovviare a questo problema, i ricercatori hanno tentato di trovare soluzioni alternative al silicio, che potessero essere usate per produrre grandi correnti in piccole dimensioni.

Uno di questi materiali è l'arseniuro di gallio che è un semiconduttore caratterizzato da un'alta mobilità di elettroni e da una banda di energia diretta che viene usata nei dispositivi elettronici ad altissima velocità.

Io penso che un eventuale microchip ideato per l'uomo sia fatto proprio con l'arseniuro di gallio perché deve essere sufficientemente piccolo da essere inserito nell'area della fronte o al limite delle mani e, una volta inserito, non deve essere visibile - si fermò un attimo per prendere fiato e arrivare al nocciolo della questione - ti ho annoiato con tutto questo discorso perché la conoscenza della struttura e del funzionamento del microchip è utile per un eventuale neutralizzazione dello stesso! Infatti, se è vero che il cuore dei microchip è il chip, perché contiene i circuiti elettrici per trasmettere le informazioni al lettore, basta inattivare quest'ultimo per evitare che ci sia questa trasmissione."

"E come si può fare?" Chiese il commissario.

"È presto detto! L'arseniuro di gallio, è un semiconduttore e come tale, essendo una via di mezzo fra i conduttori e gli isolanti, si può comportare come l'uno o come l'altro a seconda della temperatura a cui si trova. A basse temperature è un isolante, mentre la capacità di condurre l'elettricità aumenta al crescere della stessa. Quindi, se riuscissimo a far diminuire la temperatura dell'ambiente in cui si trova il microchip, questo verrebbe bloccato non potendo più svolgere la sua funzione."

"Adesso è tutto più chiaro! Ma è possibile rimuovere il microchip?"

"In generale si, ma questo può presentare due problemi: il primo è che questi dispositivi sono collegati a delle apposite centrali che, in seguito a qualsiasi tentativo di rimozione, avvertono chi di dovere. E poi, l'eventuale tentativo di rimozione porterebbe alla fuoriuscita di liquami a base di litio e mercurio che intossicherebbero gravemente l'organismo."

"E questo si può risolvere in qualche modo?"

"Certo! Esistono tante sostanze, anche naturali, chiamate chelanti, capaci di legarsi al mercurio e agli altri metalli pesanti ed eliminarli anche durante il processo digestivo impedendo all'organismo di assorbirli! Portami la tua ragazza e vedremo come rimetterla in sesto!" Le disse rivolgendole un sorriso che le riscaldò il cuore e la spinse ad abbracciarla forte: "Grazie! Grazie di cuore!"

"Non ringraziarmi, non lo faccio per te, lo faccio per me: se un giorno dovessi lasciare questa ragazza, vorrei che tornassi da me!"

Haruka sorrise: "io non esisto senza la mia Michi! Non potrei mai amare un'altra donna! Ti saluto..." E si congedò salutandola portando due dita alla fronte e muovendole verso di lei.

Nella hall dell'albergo, Toshio non riusciva a stare fermo. Andava avanti e indietro guardando in continuazione l'orologio. Se il sovrintendente avesse richiamato, lui non avrebbe più saputo dare una giustificazione al suo ritardo.

"Scusami!" Il commissario arrivò alle sue spalle facendolo trasalire.

"Haru! Ma quanto ci hai messo? Hai saputo qualcosa?"

"Si, molto più di quanto sperassi! Adesso corriamo al dipartimento, ti aggiorno strada facendo."

In quaranta minuti di viaggio, Haruka cercò di spiegare tutto al suo collega, puntando l'attenzione sulla possibilità di sorprendere l'assassino inattivando il controllo mentale esercitato su Michiru.

Al loro arrivo, una grande folla di gente era presente intorno all'area del dipartimento di polizia. Erano per lo più giornalisti e paparazzi, bramosi di ottenere foto e dichiarazioni da due personaggi di spicco, quali erano la famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou e il capo della 'sezione affari criminali' Haruka Tenou, accusate entrambe di essere il 'killer del sistema solare', ma anche gente comune e semplici curiosi accorsi per dare un volto all'assassino che tormentava ormai da tempo la città.

"Sei pronta?" Le chiese Toshio mentre cercava di parcheggiare l'auto di servizio procedendo piano per evitare di investire la gente che, per la foga di fare fotografie, impediva il passaggio.

"Cambia qualcosa se ti dico di no?" Rispose lei cercando di smorzare la tensione che si percepiva nell'aria e l'inquietudine che la stava divorando.

"Coraggio, andiamo!"

Scesero dalla macchina e cercarono di farsi strada in mezzo alla calca: "lasciate passare per favore..."

Uno stuolo di poliziotti, cercava di fare da cordone per permettere al commissario di transitare e restare indenne.

"Assassina! - Si sentiva gridare - devi morire, come hai fatto morire quelle povere ragazze!"

Qualcuno riuscì a sferrare un pugno, colpendo Haruka di striscio.

"Su, andiamo! Andiamo!" L'ispettore capo cercò di sollecitare la bionda per farla entrare il prima possibile ed evitare atri incidenti.

"Branco di avvoltoi! - Sbraitò Toshio, una volta dentro- pur di fare notizia e vendere i loro stupidi giornali farebbero la qualunque!"

"Non importa! Quello che adesso mi interessa, è chiarire la faccenda ed andare a cercare Michiru!"

"Tenou! Maledetta bastarda!"

Quel grido arrivò alle orecchie di Haruka, seguito da un pugno in piena faccia che la scaraventò a terra.

Due poliziotti si fiondarono sull'autore del fatto, bloccandolo: "Lasciatemi! La voglio uccidere con le mie mani! Per causa sua la mia ragazza si è rovinata la vita! Lasciatemi!"

Seiya si stava divincolando per sfuggire alla presa degli agenti ed andare a 'completare' la sua opera.

La bionda, ancora un po' stordita, si alzò con calma, si massaggiò la mascella e si pulì le labbra dal sangue passandoci il dito e leccandolo successivamente. Poi si avvicinò con aria strafottente al musicista e guardandolo dritto negli occhi gli disse: "Noto che la tua povera virilità ferita non si è ancora ripresa... Coraggio! Magari in futuro incontrerai qualcuno che ti possa aiutare a farla guarire... Se riesci a cambiare quella faccia di cazzo che ti ritrovi!" Gli sorrise compiaciuta e fece per allontanarsi, quando Seiya, riuscendo a liberarsi dalla presa dei poliziotti che lo tenevano, si scagliò su di lei ma Haruka, schivò il colpo e rispose con un montante allo stomaco che lo fece piegare in avanti seguito da un diretto in piena faccia che lo gettò a terra tramortito.

Il ragazzo fu subito soccorso da due uomini vestiti di tutto punto che cercarono subito di rianimarlo.

Uno di loro, si voltò verso la bionda minacciandola: "Pagherà anche questa commissario! Sappia che il signor Kou ha intenzione di sporgere denuncia contro di lei, per aver rapito e plagiato la signorina Kaiou... E per questa aggressione!" Le disse riferendosi alla colluttazione avuta pochi minuti prima.

"Di quale aggressione sta parlando avvocato?" Una voce tuonò alle spalle del gruppetto di persone che si erano riunite in seguito al piccolo incidente e che subito si scostarono creando un piccolo varco da cui fece la sua apparizione il Sovrintendente Generale Shinichi Kudo.

Al vederlo, l'atmosfera cambiò e tutti si paralizzarono.

"Il commissariato Tenou ha appena aggredito il mio assistito!"

"Da quello che ho potuto vedere, è stato il contrario! Ora, se non vuole essere denunciato per diffamazione, le consiglio di prendere il suo assistito e levarsi dai piedi!"

Poi, voltandosi verso Haruka, disse: Andiamo nel mio ufficio!"

"Un momento - l'avvocato di Seiya era deciso a non mollare la presa - oltre a rappresentare il signor Kou, rappresento anche la signorina Kaiou! Vorrei partecipare all'interrogatorio!"

Il sovrintendente lo fissò con uno sguardo talmente eloquente che non fu necessario proferire parola. Allora il legale, decise che per il momento era opportuno andare via.

Quando furono entrati nell'ufficio, la bionda fu invitata, dal suo superiore, a sedersi.

"Haruka, mi dici che cazzo stai combinando? Il Ministro di Stato mi ha ordinato di arrestarti perché dice di essere in possesso di materiale che ti inchioderebbe!"

"E tu perché non lo fai?" Rispose con tono provocatorio.

"Non fare la stronza con me! Io ho il potere di sbatterti in galera e distruggere la chiave!"

Il commissario si alzò in piedi, poggiò le mani sul bordo della scrivania, si chinò verso di lui e, sfidandolo con lo sguardo, disse: "Sai perfettamente che mi hanno voluto incastrare! Ma se preferisci andare dietro ad un rincoglionito che si fa succhiare l'uccello dal vero assassino, fa pure!"

Il capo della polizia rimase sbigottito: "Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che il caro Ministro, è manipolato dal killer!

"Sono accuse pesanti... Puoi provarle?"

"Quando ti ha chiamato per ordinare il mio arresto, cosa ti ha detto esattamente?"

"Mi ha detto che era appena entrato in possesso di prove schiaccianti a tuo carico!"

Haruka sorrise: "Ascolta, devi fidarti di me! Non posso dirti altro!"

"Ma che stai dicendo? Io sono il tuo superiore! Non puoi tenermi all'oscuro di tutto!"

"A tempo debito ti dirò tutto!"

"Puoi almeno dirmi dov'è la signorina Kaiou e perché non è con te? Avevo ordinato anche il suo arresto! Cosa devo raccontare al Ministro e a quell'idiota di avvocato?"

"Inventa una scusa!"

Il sovrintendente la guardò sconfortato. Sapeva di aver a che fare con il miglior poliziotto del paese ma gestire quella situazione non era facile.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia girevole della sua scrivania e disse: "D'accordo, farò come dici ma sia chiaro: hai 48 ore per risolvere il caso e portarmi il vero assassino! Se non lo farai, sarò costretto ad incriminare te per occultamento di prove!"

"Grazie, a buon rendere!"

Appena fuori dalla stanza, sentì il suo telefono vibrare: "Haru, sono riuscito a portare a termine l'incarico che mi avevi affidato!"

"Bravo Toshio, un tempismo perfetto!"

Hai finito con il sovrintendente?"

"Si!"

"Bene, ti aspetto fuori dell'edificio!"

Bibliografia

it. wiki/Yokohama_Landmark_Tower

. .html

it. wiki/Nanomacchina

.it/1999/04/il-grande-mondo-delle-nanomacchine/

/microchip_controllo_

it. wiki/Arseniuro_di_gallio#Note

.it/wp/un-chip-sottocutaneo-per-controllare-la-popolazione/

. /~giuliett/SEMINARI_OQ_


	14. Chapter 14

Eccomi qua! Finalmente sono riuscita a tirar fuori dalla mia testa bacata, questo cavolo di capitolo! ? Non ne voleva proprio sapere! ?Mi scuso con tutti coloro che seguono la storia.

Buona lettura. ?

CAPITOLO 14

Buio! In qualunque direzione orientasse lo sguardo, le tenebre l'avvolgevano completamente e, benché si trovasse in quell'ambiente da parecchio, la vista non si abituava.

Si sentiva stanca ed oppressa: un dolore acuto alla mano destra le dava sentore di una profonda ferita non ancora rimarginata, terribili fitte ai piedi e ai muscoli delle gambe non le permettevano di muoversi e, per finire, un mal di testa atroce non la faceva ragionare con lucidità.

Chiuse gli occhi un attimo per riposare la vista.

"Kimiko..." Una voce, quasi un sibilo.

Subito li riaprì e vide in lontananza una piccola luce.

Con sua grande sorpresa, quel piccolo bagliore cominciò ad espandersi in bande luminose di forme e colori rapidamente mutevoli nel tempo e nello spazio: passavano dal rosso, al verde, all'azzurro, al bianco, illuminando tutto l'ambiente circostante e mostrando un paesaggio incantevole: un massiccio montuoso, solcato da valli profonde e gole mozzafiato, si innalzava su di un monte sottostante ancora coperto da boschi e querce. La cima, innevata ed avvolta dalla nebbia, sembrava confondersi con le nuvole e scomparire nel cielo.

Era uno straordinario spettacolo della natura che ricordava vagamente il monte Olimpo, la sede degli dei.

"Kimiko..."

Si voltò verso chi la chiamava e vide difronte a se un personaggio dalla vaga forma umana: indossava un mantello di colore nero, munito di cappuccio che copriva completamente il volto, in mano brandiva una falce fissata perpendicolarmente ad un manico lungo circa 160 cm.

"Kimiko..."

La ragazza continuava a fissare quella bizzarra figura che rivolgendosi a lei la chiamava con un nome che non era il suo: chi era questa 'Kimiko'?

"Sei sorpresa? - le chiese lo strano essere - Pensi forse che ci sia stato uno scambio di persona?"

"Il mio nome è Michiru, Michiru Kaiou e non Kimiko! Perché continui a chiamarmi così?"

"Colei che non conosce il proprio passato, diventa facile preda degli eventi presenti e non può affrontare il futuro!"

La frase enigmatica, pronunciata da quell'eccentrico personaggio, le fece venire in mente quello che aveva appreso da Haruka: "Makoto è tua sorella! Siete entrambe figlie di Hotaru Tomoe."

"Chi sei?" Chiese la violinista.

"Io sono Saturno, signore della morte e della rinascita e sono qui per metterti in guardia."

Puntò la falce alla sinistra della propria figura e mostrò a Michiru una battaglia che stava avvenendo a poca distanza da loro: due uomini, uno a cavallo di un grosso uccello rapace e l'altro a cavallo di un mostruoso cane a tre teste, lottavano aspramente contro un terzo uomo che montava un cavallo marino delle pinne grigie.

Ogni cavaliere era avvolto da un'aura diversa che rappresentava uno dei tre elementi alchemici, aria, terra e acqua. Era come se la materia fosse in conflitto con se stessa.

L'individuo che governava l'acqua, cercava di sopperire alla sua inferiorità numerica lottando con tutte le proprie forze ma non ci riusciva. Fu colpito alla spalla destra da un fulmine lanciato dall'uomo che cavalcava il grosso uccello rapace e cadde a terra ferito. Stava per soccombere, sbranato dal mostruoso cane a tre teste, quando una freccia infuocata, scoccata da un punto imprecisato del cielo, colpì uno degli occhi del tricefalo che subito si allontanò dalla sua preda.

Lo sguardo di tutti i presenti, fu catturato da colui che aveva compiuto il gesto eroico: era un ragazzo di una bellezza devastante, inumana, divina. Alto circa un metro e ottantasette, la sua pelle era chiara, il suo fisico muscoloso, ma non troppo, un viso dai lineamenti regolari incorniciato da capelli corti e ribelli del colore del grano illuminato dai raggi del sole. I suoi occhi, di colore verde smeraldo, incantavano. Indossava il chitoniskos, una tunica lunga sino alle ginocchia, cucita su un lato e fermata sulle spalle da un grosso bottone dorato e stretta in vita da una cintura sulla quale era legata una spada dalle sembianze di una sciabola con la lama luminescente rossa.

Guidava un carro tirato da quattro cavalli che gettavano fuoco dalle narici e brandiva un arco incandescente.

Michiru, nell'ammirare così tanta bellezza, rimase attonita e benché non ne capisse in motivo, il suo cuore cominciò una corsa furiosa tanto da indurla a portare le mani al petto come per impedirgli di uscire.

"Chi sei? Perché ti metti in mezzo ad una battaglia che non ti riguarda?" Tuonò l'uomo che aveva lanciato il fulmine, visibilmente contrariato.

Il ragazzo sorrise: "Chi ti dice che non mi riguarda? Io sono Urano, personificazione del cielo, governo la vastità dello spazio infinito. Quell'uomo che cercate di uccidere, mi appartiene, lasciatelo andare!"

"Urano? Tu vaneggi! Urano è morto per mano di mio padre Saturno."

"La personificazione del cielo non può morire perché egli è il cielo stesso! Fatti da parte Giove, altrimenti morirai!"

L'uomo guardò il giovane con aria di sufficienza: "non ti sembra di essere un po' presuntuoso? Forse non conosci chi hai davanti e questo potrebbe costarti la vita!"

Istantaneamente, brandì un fulmine e lo lanciò in direzione del ragazzo che prontamente rispose scoccando una freccia infuocata che andò a colpire la folgore dividendola longitudinalmente e neutralizzandone l'effetto.

L'espressione sicura che aveva caratterizzato il viso di Giove fino a quel momento, lasciò il posto ad una smorfia di sbigottimento: "una potenza tale da mettere in difficoltà il padre degli dei in un ragazzo così giovane... Chi è davvero costui?" Pensò fra se e se Zeus.

Poi si voltò verso l'altro uomo, quello che cavalcava il cane a tre teste, e gli fece cenno di ritirarsi.

"Non finisce qui sbarbatello! Nettuno merita di morire e presto o tardi torneremo a completare quello che abbiamo cominciato! Qualunque sia il rapporto che vi lega, preparati alla sua scomparsa!"

Urano, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi gli rispose: "Giove, - il suo tono era solenne - io ti dico che non vivrai abbastanza per compiere tale gesto!"

Il padre degli dei, rimase sconvolto da una tale autorevolezza e si allontanò, con l'altro uomo, definitivamente.

Intanto, Nettuno, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena, continuava a fissare quel ragazzo senza sapere chi fosse e quando egli si avvicinò a lui e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, una rabbia incontrollabile lo portò, mentre si sollevava, a rubargli la spada ed a colpirlo mortalmente: "Non intrometterti mai più fra me e i miei fratelli!"

Montò sul cavallo marino e si allontanò dalla scena lasciando il giovane a terra morente.

Michiru, senza riflettere, corse subito da lui. Per qualche motivo sconosciuto, quel ragazzo l'attraeva.

Nel passare accanto alla figura incappucciata la vide scoprirsi il volto e sorridere: aveva i capelli neri con riflessi violacei tagliati a caschetto, occhi viola molto profondi e pelle diafana.

Subito Michiru la riconobbe: era sua madre! Colei che l'aveva amata incondizionatamente nonostante fosse frutto di una gravidanza indesiderata.

In quella frazione di secondo, la violinista riportò alla memoria tutto ciò che riguardava il primo periodo della sua vita, quello che aveva vissuto, compresa la perdita di sua madre, l'infanzia in orfanotrofio, fino all'adozione avvenuta ad opera dei coniugi Kaiou.

A quel punto, Hotaru Tomoe, scomparve dalla sua vista.

Arrivata dal ragazzo, vide che aveva una brutta ferita al torace. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli prese la testa e la poggiò sulle sue gambe. Poi, strappò un lembo della gonna e cercò di tamponare il brutto taglio che sanguina copiosamente.

Il giovane la fissava: "Chi sei?" Le chiese.

Lei non rispose ma guardandolo intensamente negli occhi si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò, con tutto l'amore di cui era capace.

Subito l'aspetto di Michiru cambiò: il suo viso divenne luminoso ed indossava una tunica lunga fino alla caviglia con spacco laterale. Il seno era sorretto da una larga fascia. Un diadema metallico con al centro una pietra verde acqua le cingeva la fronte.

Nel vederla Urano la riconobbe: "Neptune, sei proprio tu! Finalmente ti ho ritrovata. Da adesso in poi nessuno più ci separerà!"

Un forte spasmo costrinse il ragazzo a tossire sangue. Ebbe la forza di allungare la mano ed accarezzare la guancia della ragazza: "ti amo Neptune... Per sempre!" Poi chiuse gli occhi e morì.

"Nooooo!" Gridò disperata chinandosi su di lui.

Quando riaprì gli occhi e si rialzò, tutto attorno a lei era cambiato ed il ragazzo era scomparso: la circondava di nuovo il buio.

"Svegliati brutta troia!"

Una forte sberla la riportò nel mondo reale: era legata al soffitto per i polsi e portava catene alle caviglie. Gambe e braccia coperte da ferite e lividi. Indossava una camicia ormai logora.

Alzò lo sguardo verso chi l'aveva schiaffeggiata e sgranò gli occhi nel vedere chi aveva davanti.

La strada antistante al dipartimento di polizia si era svuotata completamente.

Tutta la gente che, fino a qualche minuto prima, affollava la via che costeggiava l'edificio, si era come volatilizzata.

Regnava uno strano silenzio.

Haruka rimase qualche secondo, ferma sulla porta d'ingresso guardandosi intorno, poi, quando vide l'auto di Toshio, gli andò incontro.

I due si guardarono: erano entrambi consapevoli del fatto che quel colloquio avrebbe portato ad una svolta importante per le indagini.

Il commissario si chinò per vedere la persona accomodata sul sedile posteriore dell'auto: era una donna esile di corporatura, capelli scuri raccolti a chignon, occhi cerulei come il cristallo e pelle diafana. Sembrava una bambola di porcellana.

Aveva un'eleganza innata che mostrava anche nel gesto più semplice come il saluto appena accennato che le rivolse.

Haruka aprì la portiera della macchina e si sedette nel sedile affianco al guidatore, poi si voltò verso la donna presentandosi e porgendole la mano: "Signora Mitchell, sono il commissario Tenou, piacere di conoscerla. La ringrazio infinitamente per aver accettato di incontrarmi. La sua testimonianza ci tornerà utile per l'indagine che stiamo svolgendo."

La donna fissò la bionda con uno sguardo indecifrabile, poi pronunciò una frase che parve, ad entrambi i suoi interlocutori, criptica: "L'ho fatto soprattutto per me stessa, commissario! Mi porto questo fardello da diciotto anni. Sapevo che un giorno sarebbe arrivata la resa dei conti!"

Elisabeth Mitchell era una donna onesta, sensibile e molto intelligente. Amava i bambini più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e, proprio per questa sua passione, che l'aveva sempre accompagnata, aveva studiato al Norland College, una prestigiosa scuola inglese che istruiva ragazze per l'assistenza all'infanzia.

Era la migliore del suo corso e, ancor prima che terminasse gli studi, venne contattata dai reali inglesi che le proposero un contratto a tempo indeterminato come bambinaia per i piccoli William e Henry.

Ella ne fu ben felice e prestò servizio a Buckingham Palace per cinque anni.

Durante una visita in India, alla quale partecipò con i principi del Galles, entrò in contatto con una realtà che le cambiò la vita: conobbe l'estrema povertà dei bambini che vivono in strada e la confrontò con lo sfarzo che caratterizza i ricchi. Questo le aprì gli occhi e la portò a prendere un'importante decisione: da quel momento in poi avrebbe speso la sua vita per servire i bimbi poveri. Avrebbe aperto un orfanotrofio proprio in India ed avrebbe accolto tutti quei bambini che vivevano per strada.

Proprio in quel periodo, però, conobbe Suzuka Inoue, una psicologa infantile giapponese, che le parlò della nascita, a Maebashi, di una struttura, atta ad accogliere tutti quei bambini che avevano alle spalle una brutta situazione.

Le disse inoltre che, nonostante avesse cercato in lungo e in largo una persona che dirigesse il centro, aveva fallito miseramente perché nessuno aveva le competenze che cercava.

Così Elisabeth, decise di candidarsi: avrebbe svolto la sua missione in Giappone.

"Elisabeth, le piace il caffè italiano?"

"Si commissario, mi piace molto!"

"D'accordo, allora andiamo al 'Segafredo'."

Il 'Segafredo', era un tipico bar italiano presente nel quartiere di Shibuya.

I tre si accomodarono in un tavolino abbastanza appartato ed ordinarono altrettanti espressi.

Dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffè, Haruka si rivolse alla donna seduta difronte a se e le disse: "Allora Elisabeth, mi dica tutto ciò che sa!"

La signora Mitchell sospirò profondamente e mentre giocava con la tazzina, prese a parlare: "Prestavo servizio in quell'orfanotrofio da circa due anni. Il lavoro che svolgevo, mi riempiva di soddisfazione anche perché vedevo quei bambini rinati dopo aver subito ogni sorta di violenza sia fisica che psicologica. Li vedevo con una luce nuova negli occhi, pieni di speranza per il futuro. Erano vivaci, avevano voglia di giocare, di ridere, di lasciarsi finalmente alle spalle tutte le sofferenze che mai e poi mai un bimbo dovrebbe avere a quell'età.

Avevo studiato, con i miei collaboratori, un modo per far sì che nessun piccolo si potesse sentire escluso o isolato. Tutti facevano parte di quello che era stato definito 'Universo' cioè l'insieme di tutti i bambini presenti nell'orfanotrofio. Ogni gruppetto di bambini, poi, era diviso in un 'Sistema Planetario' che aveva come 'Stella' un educatore il quale aveva come compito fondamentale quello di gestire i piccoli che ne facevano parte, osservarli, conoscerli meglio, vedere le loro necessità.

Ovviamente non mancavano i momenti in cui i vari 'Sistemi' collaboravano fra di loro. In questo modo si creava un ambiente sano ed accogliente, ma soprattutto tranquillo e collaborativo - Il volto di Elisabeth, cambiò improvvisamente espressione, divenne malinconico, triste - Mi creda, commissario, di bambini traumatizzati io ne ho visti tanti e di tutti i tipi! Capisci che un bimbo ha dei problemi dai suoi occhi, ma gli occhi di quella ragazzina esprimevano tutto fuorché disagio! Erano occhi iniqui, maligni... Il filosofo tedesco Kant, sosteneva che l'uomo possiede un'inclinazione ed una tendenza congenita al male cioè qualcosa che non può essere né distrutto, né estirpato ma che è radicato nella stessa esistenza dell'uomo e che fa parte della sua stessa natura. Questa propensione al male si contrappone alla predisposizione al bene costitutiva della volontà buona: se il male è radicale, la bontà è più forte e più profonda, eppure, in certi soggetti, non riesce a prevalere. Arisu Tomoe era uno di questi. - Chiuse gli occhi, come se ricordare le provocasse un dolore fisico, poi li riaprì: "Ricordo come fosse accaduto ieri... Era il 23 Gennaio 1998. Faceva molto freddo. I bambini appartenenti ai Sistemi: Solare, PSR 1257+12 e PSR B1620-26 avevano impiegato tutta la mattina a raccogliere legna per riscaldare la struttura.

Dallo studio, in cui mi trovavo, potevo sentire il vociare dei piccoli, intenti a trasportare il materiale con impegno ed entusiasmo... Un'automobile a sirene spiegate interruppe quell'atmosfera gioviale e tranquilla che si era instaurata. L'angoscia si impossessò di me! Non so spiegarmelo: era come se avessi intuito che qualcosa di brutto stava per accadere. Smisi di fare ciò che stavo facendo, incrociai le mani, le poggiai sulla scrivania e rimasi in attesa.

Dopo qualche minuto, sentì bussare alla porta ed ebbi un tuffo al cuore quando si spalancò: un mio collaboratore aveva fra le braccia un neonato che piangeva disperato mentre il poliziotto che lo seguiva teneva per mano una bimba di circa 7 anni, che sembrava sotto shock. Entrambe avevano il corpo coperto da bruciature e cenere. Chiesi subito spiegazioni all'agente che li aveva condotti lì e lui mi raccontò che erano scampate ad un incendio per colpa del quale avevano perso la madre."

Haruka e Toshio, che seguivano attentamente ogni parola, all'unisono chiesero: "E la terza bambina?"

"Si pensava fosse morta insieme alla madre anche se non si erano travati i corpi. Dopo circa un mese, però, la bimba comparve magicamente! Cosa avesse fatto in questo lasso di tempo lo scoprì dopo, quasi per caso.

Era ridotta in condizioni pietose: sporca, coperta di ferite e piaghe, i vestiti logori. Ma ciò che lasciava esterrefatti, era il suo atteggiamento. Non era rimasta scioccata da quell'avvenimento terribile che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, come la sorellina minore, anzi... Sembrava quasi indifferente, come se non le importasse nulla. Questo ci portò a pensare che fosse lei la responsabile dell'incendio."

"Elisabeth, fu davvero lei?" La interruppe Haruka guardandola negli occhi.

La signora Mitchell, esitò un attimo: "No, fu un tragico incidente! Un incidente dalle conseguenze disastrose!"

Michiru era sbigottita e non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

Prima, però, che potesse proferire parola, un altro schiaffo in pieno volto la stordì facendole sanguinare il labbro.

"Svegliati puttana! - disse la persona davanti a lei prendendola per i capelli allo scopo di alzarle il viso - finalmente siamo alla resa dei conti!"

"T-tu... Sei tu..."

La violinista non riusciva a formulare la frase: lo shock legato a quella scoperta l'aveva paralizzata.

"Si, sono io! Sei sorpresa? - l'individuo aveva stampato in viso un ghigno perfido che lo rendeva terrificante - dietro tutto questo ci sono io!"

"P-perché, perché lo hai fatto?"

"Perché? Perché ti odio, ti odio con tutte le mie forze! È colpa tua se la mamma è morta, solo tua! Ho giurato che l'avresti pagata cara ed il momento è arrivato! Ho passato tutta la vita ad architettare il piano che ti avrebbe distrutto, annientato... Sognavo di farti morire fra atroci sofferenze ma adesso... - si fermò a riflettere e subito un sorriso perfido deformò il suo volto - ho trovato un modo più divertente per dilaniarti."

Michiru sgranò gli occhi per il terrore: "No! Ti prego... Se vuoi, uccidimi ma lascia Haruka fuori da questa storia! Ti supplico... Sei mia sorella!"

"NOOOOOOOO! - le gridò con astio - NON SONO TUA SORELLA! TU SEI STATA SOLO UN ERRORE! NON SARESTI DOVUTA NASCERE!"

Andava nervosamente avanti e indietro per la stanza ma poi, l'espressione che lesse sul volto di Michiru la fece calmare.

"Ho organizzato per quella bastarda di Tenou uno spettacolino che non dimenticherà tanto facilmente e... sai chi mi aiuterà a realizzarlo? Guarda lì..."

La violinista alzò lo sguardo e vide Seiya: era legato mani e piedi e giaceva all'interno di una gabbia privo di sensi.

Michiru intuì subito le intenzioni del suo carnefice e si rivolse a lei implorandola: "ti prego, non farmi questo... Ti prego..."

"Sei molto perspicace e me ne compiaccio! Adesso scusami, vado ad invitare formalmente la nostra ospite. Goditi questo momento perché dopo averla straziata psicologicamente, la ucciderò e poi, sarà finalmente il tuo turno!" Ed uscì dalla stanza ridendo di gusto.

Lo sconforto investì la ragazza dai capelli color acqua marina che cominciò a piangere disperata. In un attimo realizzò che il sogno fatto poco prima aveva un significato preciso: l'odio ed il rancore che sua sorella provava nei suoi confronti, avrebbero portato ad un tragico epilogo contro il quale lei si sarebbe opposta fino al suo ultimo respiro. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fare del male ad Haruka anche a costo di sacrificare la vita per lei.

"Tragico incidente? Si spieghi meglio!"

"Aspetti commissario, è opportuno che conosca tutto quanto!

Era passato circa un mese da quel tragico giorno ed una notte fui svegliata da dei rumori provenienti dalla camera dove alloggiavano i bambini appartenenti al 'Sistema Solare'. Endymion, uno dei nostri ospiti, stava facendo a botte con un altro bambino, penetrato dall'esterno per rapire la bimba di 7 anni che era scampata all'incendio che tutti, ormai chiamavano Plutone. Quel bambino, che in realtà era una bambina di circa 12 anni, fu identificato subito come Giove, proprio per questo suo tentativo di 'salvare' la sorella... - si fermò un attimo, prese fiato poi visibilmente commossa continuò - Commissario, se io avessi dato ascolto alla sensazione che provai quando incrociai per la prima volta il suo sguardo, non sarebbe successo tutto quello che è successo! Avrei dovuto mandare la bambina in un istituto psichiatrico non appena mi resi conto della gravità delle sue condizioni psicologiche! Invece non l'ho fatto... Mi dispiace..."

La signora Mitchell non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime dovute al senso di colpa che l'opprimeva.

"Prenda un po' d'acqua." Il tono di Haruka era dolce. Provava una gran pena per quella donna, costretta a portare sulle spalle un fardello così grande.

Elisabeth bevve due sorsi e si asciugò le lacrime, poi continuò: "Nei giorni successivi al suo arrivo, facemmo su di lei ogni tipo di test ed analisi. I risultati furono scioccanti: i problemi della bambina erano tutti riconducibili ad un imperfetto superamento del 'complesso di Edipo' e quindi del rifiuto del proprio ruolo femminile; da qui la sua conseguente omosessualità!"

"Che cosaaaaa?" Sta forse dicendo che Giove è lesbica?" Gridò Toshio senza rendersi conto che si trovavano in un luogo pubblico.

Arrossì tremendamente quando si accorse che tutti i presenti in sala si erano voltati a guardarlo, spaventati dall'urlo terrificante che aveva lanciato.

Haruka invece non si scompose. La storia confermava le sue ipotesi: "Ti ho in pugno! Hai le ore contate maledetta! - Pensò fra se e se, poi ammonì il suo collega - Datti una calmata Toshio! Continui, la prego."

"Si... Spiego meglio quello che volevo dire: la maturazione emotiva, sociale e sessuale del soggetto fu bloccata dal fortissimo legame affettivo che aveva con la madre e la sua tendenza ad amare persone dello stesso sesso dipende dalla sua incapacità di liberarsi di questo legame. Quindi le donne rimangono l'unico modo per poter continuare ad amare la madre."

Sentendo queste parole, Toshio, involontariamente, si voltò a fissare il commissario: non gli sembrava proprio il tipo che sbavava per la madre.

"Bah! - pensò fra se - eppure è così bella..."

"Vorrei sottolineare un altro concetto importante: nel 'complesso di Edipo', 'complesso di Elettra' nelle femmine, in genere, la bambina soffre della frustrazione legata al fatto di non avere il pene. Tra le varie reazioni che può avere in conseguenza di ciò, vi è quella di scegliere il padre come obiettivo sessuale al fine di appropriarsi del pene che le manca. Questo però non esclude la pulsione sessuale naturale verso la propria madre, anche se durante la fase acuta del complesso, quest'ultima, viene vista sia come rivale per il possesso del pene paterno, sia come responsabile per averla creata senza pene. Il comportamento anomalo di Giove si traduce nel voler possedere, solo ed esclusivamente, la madre! È la madre l'oggetto del suo desiderio, il padre non viene minimamente considerato!"

"Però la bambina soffriva del 'disturbo di genere!" Incalzò Haruka.

"Come fa a saperlo?" Disse visibilmente sorpresa.

"Durante un sopralluogo a Maebashi, nell'edificio ormai in disuso che un tempo era adibito per ospitare gli orfani, i miei collaboratori trovarono un fascicolo con su scritto: 'Arisu Tomoe' (Giove), dentro al quale c'erano, oltre la storia personale ed informazioni di vario tipo, diverse perizie psichiatriche tutte riguardanti un unico argomento: 'Disforia e disturbo di genere'."

La signora Mitchell si portò le mani alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi: "mio Dio, è il fascicolo che hanno rubato da casa mia qualche tempo fa! È entrata in casa mia..."

"Ecco perché non abbiamo fatto nessuna fatica a trovarlo! È stata lei a sistemarlo perché lo trovassimo. - Affermò Haruka rivolgendosi a Toshio - ora il problema è capire perché ha voluto darci solo questa informazione e non le altre... Elisabeth, il fascicolo completo di Arisu Tomoe, cosa conteneva oltre quello che ci ha appena confidato?"

"Dunque, mi lasci pensare... Conteneva innanzitutto i risultati delle analisi genetiche riguardanti i legami parentali fra Giove e le altre due bambine, e poi..."

"Aspetti, mi faccia capire bene: a che tipo di analisi furono sottoposte?"

"L'analisi dei polimorfismi del cromosoma X e il test del DNA mitocondriale."

"DNA mitocondriale?"

"Si! Vede, il risultato dell'analisi dei polimorfismi del cromosoma X, mise in evidenza che Arisu e Plutone avevano un cromosoma X compatibile, quindi il padre, con una probabilità superiore al 99%, era lo stesso. La neonata, Kimico, o Nettuno come era stata soprannominata da noi, era figlia di un altro uomo perché non presentava questa compatibilità. Fu, poi, il test del DNA mitocondriale, che serve a determinare la parentela di due o più persone attraverso la linea materna, a farci capire che la madre invece era la stessa."

"Bingo! - Pensò Haruka fra se. Adesso mancava un'ultima cosa per confermare appieno la sua teoria - che altro c'era in quel fascicolo?"

Lo sguardo della direttrice si incupì: "Appunti su di una conversazione che per caso mi trovai ad ascoltare."

"Fra chi?"

"Fra Giove e Plutone!"

"Bene, ci siamo! Ecco la svolta che ci serviva per chiudere il cerchio." Nel pensare questo, la bionda si voltò verso il suo collega il quale ricambiò lo sguardo con un gesto di intensa.

"Coraggio Elisabeth, sono sicura che si sentirà meglio dopo essersi liberata da questo fardello."

La signora Mitchell, la guardò con aria preoccupata, poi inspirò e riprese il suo racconto: "Nonostante avessimo cercato in tutti i modi di farla integrare con gli altri bambini del 'Sistema Solare', lei non ne voleva sapere: non si lasciava avvicinare da nessuno, voleva solo sua sorella e soprattutto detestava con tutte le sue forze la neonata. Il che non destò in noi una particolare preoccupazione perché il suo profilo psicologico ed il suo comportamento coincidevano perfettamente con alcune delle fasi che attraversa una persona prima di arrivare alla piena accettazione e consapevolezza della propria omosessualità. In realtà fummo tutti messi nel sacco da una ragazzina di 12 anni che ebbe la capacità di nascondere la sua vera natura. Le piacque farci credere di avere difficoltà nel capire ed affermare i propri sentimenti, di avere difficoltà nel percepirsi donna ed infine di voler salvare il mondo insieme ai suoi amici. È stata talmente abile da arrivare a minacciare i bambini del sistema che venivano adottati per rendere più credibile il suo personaggio. In realtà stava organizzando un piano ben preciso per farla pagare a Nettuno che considerava l'unica responsabile della morte dell'amata madre. Purtroppo lo capì troppo tardi!"

"Cosa vuol dire 'troppo tardi'? Arrivi al nocciolo della questione per favore!" Haruka era ormai impaziente di sapere la verità.

"Alla vigilia della partenza di Plutone, quando ormai tutti i bambini appartenenti al 'sistema solare' erano stati adottati tranne Giove, decisi di preparare un dolce per la bimba che ci lasciava. Quando arrivai in cucina sentì degli strani rumori e mi accostai allo scaffale per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Fu allora che le vidi: Plutone era seduta sul tavolo e Giove aveva la testa fra le sue gambe: erano nel bel mezzo di un rapporto sessuale.

Quando ebbero finito, si sedettero sul pavimento e cominciarono a parlare":

"Arisu?" Plutone era triste, stava quasi per piangere. Doversi separare dalla sorella era per lei straziante.

"Dimmi." Fu la risposta secca di Giove. Sembrava impassibile.

"Perché non l'hai lasciata morire in quell'incendio, perché hai deciso di potarla con noi? Che senso ha tutto questo? Lei sarebbe morta e tu ti saresti liberata!"

La guardò diritta negli occhi e per un attimo Plutone ebbe paura di lei: "Troppo facile ed indolore! Deve soffrire! La voglio umiliare, dilaniare... Da adulti si prende coscienza di tante cose, ci si innamora e si diventa vulnerabili. Io so aspettare e al momento giusto compirò la mia vendetta!"

"Mi spaventi, calmati ti prego." Provò ad accarezzarle il viso.

"Non toccarmi! - le gridò spingendola lontana da se - tu sei come tutti gli altri! È colpa tua se la mamma è morta, tua e di quella bastarda: se tu non avessi insistito a voler fare l'amore quel maledetto pomeriggio, Kimico non avrebbe cominciato a piangere e la mamma non ci avrebbe sorpreso."

"Non dare la colpa a me! Sei tu che l'hai raggiunta e ci hai discusso! Per quello che ne so, puoi anche averla spinta tu da quella scala ed appiccato l'incendio con quella lampada!"

"Non ti azzardare a dirmi queste cose!" L'afferrò per il collo e la stava per soffocare quando, inspiegabilmente la lasciò andare.

"Tu sei pazza!" - le disse mentre tossiva cercando di respirare.

"Vattene Hana e non farti mai più vedere! Ti proibisco di andare alla grotta per vedere la mamma. Se ti trovo li, ti uccido!" Voltò le spalle e se ne andò via. Nessuno seppe più niente di lei.

"Adesso è tutto chiaro! - Esclamò Haruka dopo aver ascoltato attentamente il racconto - la madre sorprende le sorelle a letto insieme e scappa via. Giove la raggiunge cercando di spiegarle la situazione, magari dicendo che Hana è stato solo un ripiego, che in realtà è ancora innamorata di lei... Hanno una colluttazione, la donna è disgustata dal comportamento delle figlie e non vuole essere toccata; indietreggia davanti a quella pervertita e non si rende conto che dietro di se c'è la scalinata che porta al piano di sotto; perde l'equilibrio e cade; urta una lampada che si trova su di un tavolino posto lì vicino; la lampada cade e divampa l'incendio. Arisu rimane atterrita: l'adorata madre giace morta sui gradini mentre intorno le fiamme cominciano a divorare la casa. Non c'è tempo per pensare: va in camera ed avverte Hana, lancia un'occhiata alla bambina che piange disperata e in quel momento decide tutto: l'afferra e la porta in salvo, dà istruzioni alla sorella e la manda via poi, decide di tornare dentro, prende il cadavere carbonizzato della madre e lo porta al sicuro da qualche parte ed ecco spiegato il mese d'assenza."

"Una ricostruzione perfetta commissario, i miei complimenti!"

"Devo farle un'ultima domanda: ha mai visto questo simbolo?" Haruka cominciò a disegnare l'emblema che aveva in mente: due croci, una superiore ed una inferiore, distanziate l'una dall'altra, unite da una mezza luna che somigliava al numero arabo '2'. La mezza luna partiva da metà del tronco verticale della croce superiore e si univa al tronco orizzontale della croce inferiore.

La direttrice lo guardò un attimo e subito rispose: "Rappresenta l'unione di Giove e Saturno, due pianeti che simboleggiano, tra l'altro, la sostituzione del vecchio con il nuovo; Giove uccise Saturno e salvò i suoi fratelli ed insieme a loro creò qualcosa di nuovo... È il simbolismo del 'vecchio padre' e del 'nuovo padre', così come vecchie abitudini e metodi, vengono sostituiti da nuovi sistemi."

Il commissario ascoltò attentamente quella spiegazione, poi disse: "È stato l'incendio con le sue conseguenze a portare 'qualcosa di nuovo', proprio come l'Araba Fenice che rinasce dalle sue ceneri..."

Elisabeth sorrise, un sorriso amaro: "È così... La fermi commissario!"

Le due donne si guardarono intensamente, e prima che Haruka potesse dire o fare qualcosa, squillò il suo telefono.

Diede una rapida occhiata al display, prima di rispondere, e notò che il numero era anonimo: "Scusatemi, torno subito."

Si allontanò di qualche passo e schiacciò il tasto verde: "Ti aspettavo, dové Michiru?"

"Commissario, lei non smette mai di stupirmi, è una continua sorpresa! La sua bella è qui con me... Non si preoccupi, la sto trattando come una principessa. Sto anche organizzando una piccola festa in suo onore."

"Sto venendo a riprenderla! Il tuo tempo è finito!"

"Non vedo l'ora!... Oh, dimenticavo di dirti che ci sarà anche Seiya. Non poteva mancare al gran finale. Ci divertiremo vedrai."

La bionda non ebbe il tempo di controbattere, il suo interlocutore aveva terminato la chiamata.

"Seiya? Che diavolo c'entra quell'imbecille?" Pensò mentre l'inquietudine si impossessava di lei.

Quando tornò al tavolo, si rivolse alla signora Mitchell e porgendole la mano, le disse: "Grazie! È stata davvero preziosa. Le prometto che scriverò la parola 'fine' su tutta questa brutta faccenda!"

Elisabeth nell'incrociare il suo sguardo per rispondere, ebbe un bruttissimo presentimento, come la sensazione che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

Bibliografia

it. wiki/Abbigliamento_nell%27antica_Grecia

it. wiki/Male

it. wiki/Sistema_planetario

.

it. wiki/Complesso_di_Elettra

/simboli-astrologia/saturno


	15. Chapter 15

Ecco a voi il gran finale! ? ? Per tutti questi mesi ho cercato in lungo ed in largo un epilogo degno di questo nome. Spero di averlo trovato! Fatemi sapere la vostra opinione. ?

CAPITOLO 15

"Toshio, pensa tu ad accompagnare la signora Mitchell, io torno al dipartimento. Voglio esporre le ultime novità al Sovrintendente Generale."

"Era lui al telefono poco fa?" Chiese l'ispettore.

"Si!" Fu la risposta secca di Haruka. Odiava mentire ma in quella situazione non c'era altro da fare.

"D'accordo. Appena esci da lì fammi sapere cosa ti ha detto, così vediamo come procedere."

"Ok... Ah, Toshio?"

"Dimmi."

"Grazie!"

Nel formulare quel semplice ringraziamento, lo abbracciò.

Il poliziotto rimase molto sorpreso da quel gesto. Il suo superiore non era solito esternare sentimenti di affetto.

"Haru, è tutto ok? Che succede? Se fai così mi fai stare in pensiero!"

"Tranquillo, adesso vai e mi raccomando."

Il commissario li osservò allontanarsi ed uscire dal locale, dopo pagò il conto e si portò anch'ella fuori dall'edificio. Il cielo era plumbeo e questo aumentò la sua angoscia.

Dopo circa mezz'ora, arrivò nel suo appartamento: doveva prendere la moto ed equipaggiarsi di munizioni.

Entrò nel suo studio, si avvicinò alla scrivania per aprirne un cassetto e vide la foto di Michiru in bellavista sullo scrittoio: il viso dai tratti delicati e la carnagione diafana, mettevano in evidenza i suoi occhi color zaffiro. Una cascata di lucenti capelli color acquamarina incorniciava quel viso così perfetto e le labbra sottili e rosee incurvate leggermente in un sorriso accattivante, sembravano sussurrare qualcosa di seducente.

Ricordava perfettamente quando le aveva fatto quella foto: avevano deciso di passare il weekend sulle Alpi Giapponesi pernottando in un Kaiseki Ryokan. Al momento della cena, quando i camerieri stavano disponendo i piatti in modo impeccabile, come vuole la tradizione, notò che la ragazza dai capelli color acquamarina, invece di prestare attenzione a quello spettacolo culinario presente sotto i suoi occhi, la fissava con desiderio.

Continuava a sorseggiare il suo vino guardandola con una tale carica erotica da provocare nell'altra un formicolio al basso ventre.

Non aspettò che i domestici lasciassero la stanza: poggiò il bicchiere sul ripiano, si avvicinò, le allacciò le mani intorno al collo e la baciò infilandole la lingua in bocca con veemenza.

Portò la mano destra nella parte bassa della vita sciogliendo l'obi che chiudeva lo Yukata della bionda. Le alzò leggermente la t-shirt che indossava e le accarezzò dolcemente il ventre, poi scese giù arrivando agli slip. Spostò l'elastico e tastò il monte di venere con la mano aperta. Il dito medio si allungò per accarezzarle il clitoride ma venne bloccato dalla forte presa dell'altra che sfilandole la mano disse: "Controllati! C'è gente!"

Parlò a malincuore perché quel gioco le piaceva.

Michiru la guardò, le sorrise e si infilò in bocca, in modo lento e sensuale, il dito entrato in contatto con l'intimità dell'altra: "Voglio sentire il tuo sapore!" Le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre si muoveva lentamente strusciandosi al corpo del commissario incurante dei camerieri che si erano ormai accorti di tutto.

La bionda sembrava impassibile anche se dentro stava bruciando. Avrebbe voluto farla sua in quel preciso momento e davanti a tutti ma per evitare di dare scandalo e per smorzare la tensione, prese il cellulare e le scattò un primo piano lasciando i presenti di stucco.

Quel piacevole ricordo la fece sorridere per un breve attimo.

Accarezzò la foto con il pollice della mano destra e la pose al suo posto fissandola a lungo mentre una rabbia incontrollabile si impossessava di lei: "Perché?" Gridò colpendo forte il ripiano della scrivania col il pugno.

Il pensiero di cosa avesse potuto organizzare la mente malata di Giove per torturare la sua Michiru l'atterriva. Non c'era un attimo da perdere, doveva raggiungere il posto dove era convinta si nascondesse l'assassino, il posto dove tutto aveva avuto origine: la grotta a Maebashi, dove era stato rinvenuto il cadavere di Hotaru Tomoe.

Aprì un cassetto della scrivania e prese tre caricatori da quindici proiettili, uno dei quali lo inserì subito nell'impugnatura della sua Beretta 98FS.

Poi aprì un altro cassetto e prese due coltelli a serramanico che sistemò nella cintura dei jeans mentre la pistola la sistemò nella fondina ascellare. Indossò un giubbotto di pelle da motociclista e scese in garage, montò sulla sua BMW K 1300 S, l'accese, ruotò la parte destra del manubrio per accelerare. Premette la frizione con la mano sinistra, spostò la leva del cambio verso il basso con il piede sinistro inserendo la prima e partendo alla volta di Maebashi.

Arrivò nei pressi del monte Kinkei nel tardo pomeriggio, quando il sole stava per tramontare.

Man mano che si avvicinava alla radura che precedeva la grotta del ritrovamento, sentiva l'ansia aumentare.

Mille domande affollavano la sua mente: perché il killer l'aveva 'convocata'? Cosa stava organizzando? In che stato avrebbe trovato Michiru? E cosa centrava Seiya in tutta quella storia? Perché coinvolgerlo?

Tra l'altro, Giove non le aveva dato nessuna indicazione riguardo il luogo quindi doveva, per forza, essere quello. E se questa teoria era giusta, e il suo intuito non la ingannava, si doveva aspettare un'accoglienza con i fiocchi.

Infilò la mano dentro la giacca e tirò fuori la pistola, afferrò il retro del carrello-otturatore e lo tirò completamente all'indietro fino a raggiungere il punto morto posteriore.

Rilasciò il carrello-otturatore in modo da permettere al meccanismo di prelevare un proiettile dal caricatore ed inserirla nella camera della cartuccia.

Agguantò nuovamente il carrello con il dito indice e medio della mano sinistra, all'altezza degli intagli di presa, mentre il pollice lo posizionò dietro l'elsa dell'arma. La forza contrastante tra le dita e il pollice opponibile, le permise di arretrare con precisione il carrello quel tanto che basta per poter scorgere l'ottone del bossolo: la pistola era pronta con il colpo in canna.

Avanzò, lentamente, tenendo l'arma con entrambe le mani e cercando di guardare in tutte le direzioni.

Tutti i suoi sensi erano in allarme ma, proprio come re Leonida contro i persiani, non era la paura a governarla ma un'accresciuta percezione delle cose.

Da quando era entrata nell'area del monte Kinkei, aveva avuto la spiacevole sensazione che qualcuno la stesse osservando e che questo qualcuno non avrebbe tardato a compiere la propria mossa.

Quando si trovò davanti alla grotta del ritrovamento, prima di decidere sul da farsi, sentì, alle sue spalle, un leggerissimo fruscio, che poteva essere normalissimo, visto che si trovava nel bel mezzo di un bosco, ma Haruka, in un nano secondo, decise che era opportuno sparare nella direzione del rumore: uno strano personaggio incappucciato cadde immediatamente dall'albero che si trovava proprio dietro di lei lasciando andare una cerbottana che conteneva una freccia imbevuta di Succinilcolina.

"Che sorpresa! - Esclamò ironica, puntando l'arma contro un improvvisato Desmond Miles - Vediamo chi si nasconde dietro questo copricapo."

Afferrò il bavero del mal capitato con la mancina e con la destra, tenendo sempre la pistola, strappò il cappuccio dalla testa dell'individuo che aveva davanti. Quello che vide, non destò in lei stupore alcuno, ma una grande rabbia la portò a puntare l'arma che aveva in mano contro la fronte della donna sotto di lei: "dov'è Michiru? Cosa le avete fatto? Parla o la tua socia dovrà raccogliere i pezzi del tuo cervello!" Le disse con aria minacciosa.

L'odio che in quel momento provava per quella donna non le permise di sentire la presenza di un'altra persona che arrivava alle sue spalle e questo le costò caro: una forte manganellata la colpì alla nuca facendole perdere i sensi.

Il traffico, nella città di Musashino, era davvero caotico. Dopo aver accompagnato la Signora Mitchell nel quartiere di Kichijoji, dove abitava, Toshio si apprestava a tornare al dipartimento.

Il gesto di Haruka, l'aveva turbato non poco e si chiedeva che senso avesse quel comportamento.

Fermo con la macchina ad un semaforo, la testa posata sulla mano, il gomito poggiato sul finestrino, pensava e ripensava a quella semplice azione compiuta dal suo capo, una mossa semplicissima e affettuosa, niente da ridire, ma qualcosa non lo convinceva: la bionda preferiva manifestare i suoi sentimenti di stima e di affetto con atti che non avevano niente a che fare con gli abbracci e con i baci.

Lei era più il tipo da comportamenti attenti e gesti premurosi e soprattutto amava agire nell'ombra. Quindi perché quella sceneggiata? È perché davanti a tutti?

Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse che perdeva sangue dal naso: "Maledetta epistassi!" Esclamò.

Gli capitava spesso, nei periodi di forte stress, di prendere l'influenza che era puntualmente accompagnata da una fortissima emorragia proveniente dalle cavità nasali.

Infilò la mano destra nella tasca della giacca per prendere il fazzoletto e tamponare il sangue. Mentre se lo portava al naso, notò subito che sopra c'era scritto qualcosa: "Sto andando alla grotta di Maebashi a riprendermi Michiru."

"Figlia di puttana! Mi ha fregato! Haru, ma perché ci sei voluta andare da sola?"

Azionò il freno a mano che, agendo sulle sole ruote posteriori, le bloccò facendole scivolare immediatamente e provocando un testacoda. Questa manovra gli permise di invertire la direzione con rapidità, visto che si trovava in una strada abbastanza stretta.

"Aspettami, Haru! Sto arrivando!"

Ancora in stato di semi incoscienza, sentiva un fortissimo dolore alla nuca. Un violento getto d'acqua la fece svegliare completamente: si trovava su di una sedia di legno, le mani dietro la schiena con i polsi avvolti da una corda e legati con un nodo a otto.

La fune si trovava proprio sotto l'articolazione del pollice per far sì che il nodo fosse fuori dalla portata delle dita. I piedi, anch'essi legati insieme sopra la caviglia, erano privi di scarpe. In questo modo, non c'era alcuna possibilità di liberarli.

Haruka alzò lo sguardo. A fissarla con aria di superiorità c'era Giove in persona: "Commissario, finalmente ci troviamo faccia a faccia! Sono contenta che tu non abbia perso tempo a venire. Beh certo, ti ho fornito un buon incentivo... Ma bando ai convenevoli! Vorrai sicuramente sapere come sta l'amore della tua vita... È per questo che sei qui, perciò apriamo pure le danze!"

Il sedile del commissario, si girò verso una parete dove c'era un grande specchio che divenne immediatamente trasparente permettendole di vedere l'interno di un'altra stanza.

Gli occhi della bionda si spalancarono per il terrore: I polsi legati con un filo di ferro, appesa per le braccia contro una parete di lamierato c'era Michiru, priva di sensi, il capo riverso in avanti e coperto dai suoi stessi capelli. Era completamente nuda. Il corpo era stato martoriato. Probabilmente si erano accanite su di lei con quella che doveva essere una frusta con estremità uncinate, perché presentava, in diversi punti, sul torace, addome e gambe lacerazioni molto estese. Le braccia erano coperte da ustioni.

Tramite un meccanismo che azionò con un comando a distanza, Giove fece girare il corpo della violinista e ne mostrò ad Haruka il macabro capolavoro: sulla schiena era stata intagliata la scritta 'bitch'. Gli squarci che definivano la parola erano talmente profondi da causare un'emorragia continua. C'era del sangue anche all'interno delle cosce.

"Dovresti vedere il suo viso! È così... Ah, mi sono divertita a sodomizzarla e stuprarla con uno scalpello di ferro lungo più di cinquanta cm! Dovevi sentirla, gridava proprio come una cagna!"

All'udire quelle parole, sentì il suo cuore lacerarsi in tanti piccoli pezzi. Una lacrima ribelle le rigò il volto mentre l'ira si impossessava di lei. Strinse i pugni talmente forte da sentire le unghie, nonostante le portasse molto corte, conficcarsi nella carne, serrò la mascella e inspirò per trattenere la rabbia e mantenersi lucida, alzò il viso e guardò negli occhi la sua interlocutrice procurando in quest'ultima, a causa della ferocia di quello sguardo, un brivido lungo la schiena, poi prese a parlare: "Se vuoi salvarti, uccidimi ora che ne hai la possibilità, perché se dovessi liberarmi quello che hai fatto a Michiru, ti sembrerà una vacanza di lusso in un resort a cinque stelle!"

Per un attimo Giove tentennò poi si fece coraggio e disse: "Commissario, rilassati! L'importante è che sia ancora viva. Anzi ti dirò che ho invitato il suo ragazzo proprio per rianimarla un po', mentre a te... Ci penserò io!" Finita la frase si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lei e fece per baciarla ma Haruka, intuendo la sua mossa, serrò immediatamente la bocca: "Mi fai schifo! Allontanati da me!" Le disse con disprezzo.

"Ah sì? Visto che non ti vuoi divertire con me, ti godrai la scopata del secolo: due persone potenziate dalle nanomacchine che fanno l'amore come animali. Sarà un vero spettacolo!"

"Non ti sembra un po' troppo?" Chiese improvvisamente la bionda con tono ironico.

Giove la guardò stranita: "A cosa ti riferisci?"

Il commissario sorrise: "Tutto questo, la tua intera esistenza! Si può dire che hai vissuto esclusivamente per Michiru... Un amore così grande non l'avevo mai visto... Oh! quasi dimenticavo... È per vendicare quella troia di tua madre che ti sei impegnata tanto! Povera... Pensa l'orrore di sapere che le sue figlie maggiori erano schifose pervertite incestuose."

Il killer cercava il più possibile di mantenere la calma anche se quel discorso la stava innervosendo molto: "È evidente che il tuo cervello limitato non può capire la grandezza e la perfezione del mio piano studiato nei minimi particolari. Vedi, non è un caso che in quello stupido orfanotrofio mi abbiano associato al padre degli dei. Come saprai sicuramente, il simbolo di Giove è composto da diversi elementi: una mezza luna nella parte orizzontale che assomiglia al numero arabo '2', che suggerisce a chi guarda il simbolo, uno sviluppo evolutivo, la maturità e la conoscenza acquisita attraverso le esperienze dirette della vita. La seconda componente è la croce che è il simbolo dell'incontro delle idee e dei concetti, un incrocio che si ritrova per unire e combinare due percorsi filosofici, cosa che indica la funzione equilibratoria di Giove, il quale secondo la scienza esoterica non produce la ricchezza in senso lato ma la espande una volta che già sia presente. I simboli legati al pianeta Giove, sono strettamente collegati alla manifestazione dell'energia solare, emanata dal sole che irraggia i quattro pianeti che lo precedono, Mercurio, Venere, Terra e Marte, riflettendosi su Giove, e i quattro pianeti che lo succedono, Saturno, Urano, Nettuno e Plutone. Questa posizione di equilibrio del pianeta Giove, che si ritrova ad essere il perno di equilibrio del nostro sistema solare, diventa così fulcro e simbolo di perfezione, come era anche inteso il padre degli dei dalle popolazioni greche e romane.

Io ho saputo cogliere e fare mio il senso profondo di ciò che è successo nella mia vita trasformando l'energia che da esso è scaturita in qualcosa di grandioso, qualcosa che supera il tempo e lo spazio, le coscienze e le intelligenze degli uomini coinvolti in tutto ciò. Sono stata in grado grado di manipolare tutti, compresa te! Se ben ricordi, le indicazioni che lasciavo sui cadaveri erano precise e tu le hai seguite alla lettera. Hai presente Ami Mizuno? Dopo aver fatto in modo che perdesse la testa per me, facendole credere di essere un ragazzo, ho approfittato di lei, ed ecco che tutto ha inizio: Mercurio, veglia su Giove affinché egli compia la sua missione ed infatti, è stato grazie ad Ami ed alla sua grande intelligenza che siamo riuscite a stanare la persona di cui era veramente innamorata la famosissima violinista Michiru Kaiou cioè te! Sei tu quella persona, ed è anche grazie a te che ho potuto rifinire e completare il mio piano. L'unico inconveniente è che sei molto perspicace... La scoperta prematura della grotta e del cadavere carbonizzato proprio non me l'aspettavo. Ma anch'io sono piena di risorse, come hai potuto vedere. Speravo morissi in quell'occasione ma, non è andata così. Provvederò... - Sorrise compiaciuta della sua opera, poi continuò - Anche lo smembramento di Mamoru è stata una vera chicca, non credi? Ti ho fatto credere che il trattamento speciale che gli ho riservato era dovuto al fatto che per primo aveva lasciato il gruppo del sistema solare, e tu ci sei caduta! Ho sempre cercato di sviarti e portarti dove volevo. Pensa alla sacerdotessa shintoista Rei Hino: avevo pianificato tutto e quello era il momento perfetto perché tu conoscessi la storia... e intanto tessevo la mia tela..."

Haruka rise di gusto: "Setsuna Meiou, la bellissima criminal profiler è in realtà Giove, 'il killer del sistema solare'... Pensa ì titoloni sui giornali... E dimmi, quella vecchia mummia del Ministro di Stato, lo sa? Glielo hai confidato mentre gli facevi un pompino? E quante volte hai dovuto succhiarlo prima di ottenere il mandato d'arresto per me e per Michiru?"

La donna dagli occhi color zircone, visibilmente adirata, diede un pugno talmente forte al volto della bionda che quest'ultima dovette sputare sangue sul pavimento: "Così tante? Ah però! Ti sei data da fare!"

"Sei soltanto una povera disperata che non sa a cosa appigliarsi! Tu, Haruka Tenou, morirai dopo un logorio psicologico che nemmeno ti immagini e poi completerò l'opera iniziata con quella puttana della tua amichetta. Intanto goditi lo spettacolo!"

"Che idioti! - continuò il commissario incurante del nemico - Bastava andare a casa tua ed osservare: il tuo giardino è in gran parte occupato da papaveri rossi. Ora, una stimata e famosa psicologa criminale avrebbe avuto il giardino pieno di fiori rari e pregiati ma tu no! Tu hai preferito quel particolare tipo di fiori selvatici che guarda caso sono gli unici soggetti all'influenza di Saturno e considerati, per antonomasia il simbolo della misantropia e del potere. Senza contare lo strano emblema presente sulla fontana: Saturno e Giove uniti...

Eh già, la verità era sotto gli occhi di tutti, bastava guardare...

E dimmi, quella mentecatta di tua sorella Makoto... Come hai fatto a convincerla a seguirti in questa follia? Da quello che so, ti aveva mandato a fare in culo diversi anni fa..."

"Tsk! Le provi proprio tutte, eh! Ok, ti voglio accontentare, in fondo la curiosità è donna! Allora... Ho incontrato Makoto a Londra, mentre facevo un master in criminologia forense alla London Metropolitan University. Non ci ho messo molto a coinvolgerla: lei è ancora pazza di me. In più, la fortuna volle che fosse anche la ragazza del fratello di Seiya. In questo modo ha potuto avvicinare Michiru. Soddisfatta?"

Haruka la fissò con sguardo serio, poi le disse: "Tu sei malata! Ma non preoccuparti, sarò io la tua cura. Firmerò il biglietto per una vacanza eterna all'inferno!"

"Ahahahahahahahahah! Sei ridicola! Comunque... Cominciamo!"

Giove prese dalla tasca un cellulare, compose un numero e rimase qualche secondo in attesa: "Plutone, sveglia Seiya e portalo qui da me! - poi rivolgendosi al commissario disse - Preparati, ci sarà da divertirsi!"

Dopo circa dieci minuti, Makoto fece il suo ingresso portando Seiya con una carrozzella. Il ragazzo era ancora intontito. Portava solo un paio di boxer e il suo corpo era coperto di lividi e ferite, segno che avevano torturato anche lui.

"Svegliati imbecille!" Gridò Giove mentre lo percuoteva in faccia con un sonoro schiaffo, seguito da un altro e poi un altro ancora.

Il musicista riprese i sensi: il suo sguardo lasciava trasparire tutto il terrore che stava provando in quel momento.

"Cosa vuoi da me? Chi sei? Lasciami andare, ti prego!" Implorò il giovane, quasi in lacrime.

"Che smidollato!" Pensò Haruka fra se.

"Stai zitto! Se farai come ti dico, non ti succederà nulla! Nella stanza accanto c'è la tua ragazza: il tuo compito è quello di soddisfare le sue voglie. Considera che noi, guarderemo la tua performance da questa postazione, quindi metticela tutta... È il caso di dirlo! Eh eh eh."

"Tu sei pazza! - rispose Seiya sgomentato - perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?"

"Riconosci questa donna?" Gli chiese Setsuna indicando Haruka.

"Si, certo: è Haruka Tenou, ma cosa c'entra?

"È vero o no, che nei suoi confronti provi un grandissimo complesso di inferiorità? Ricorda che, non solo ti ha soffiato la donna ma, a detta di quest'ultima, tra le lenzuola, ti surclassa! - Giove si stava divertendo a stuzzicare il suo orgoglio - Falle vedere di cosa sei capace... Falle vedere quanto sei maschio!"

Il ragazzo spostava lo sguardo fra le due donne che aveva di fronte. L'idea di dar prova della sua virilità non gli dispiaceva ma Michiru? Sicuramente non era tipo da fare certe cose in pubblico: "No, qui c'è qualcosa che non torna! - Pensò fra se pieno d'angoscia - però se lei è qui ed è prigioniera come me, avrò la possibilità di liberarla... Sarò un eroe ai suoi occhi e tornerà da me! Vale la pena di provare!"

Questo barlume di speranza, lo fece cadere in trappola.

"D'accordo, ci sto!"

"Benissimo! - Ghignò la donna dai lunghi capelli corvini - Procediamo allora. Mako-chan accompagna il nostro stallone al talamo nuziale."

"Si Mako-chan, accompagnalo altrimenti le prendi..." Canzonò Haruka.

Plutone la guardò male: "Cosa vorresti dire?"

"Essere un pupazzo nelle mani di questa pazza psicopatica pervertita ed incestuosa non è proprio il massimo, non credi?"

"NON TI PERMETTO DI PARLARE COSÌ!"

Mokoto, molto alterata, prese la bionda per il bavero della maglietta e stava per colpirla quando fu bloccata da Giove che sorridendo disse: "Tranquilla Mako-chan, le sue parole non mi feriscono, anzi... Tra poco avrà altro a cui pensare." E fece un cenno con la testa che indicava di procedere.

Quando Seiya entrò nella stanza e vide Michiru ridotta in quello stato, uscì di testa: "NOOOOOOOOO! COSA LE AVETE FATTO? Michi, perché, perché?"

In lacrime, la liberò e l'adagiò sul pavimento. Poi, dopo essersi assicurato che fosse ancora viva, cercò di rianimarla.

Quando finalmente la violinista riaprì gli occhi e si vide davanti il suo ex ragazzo, trasalì: Seiya - disse terrorizzata - che ci fai qui?"

Poi si voltò verso l'enorme specchio trasparente che aveva di fronte e che metteva in comunicazione la stanza in cui si trovava con quella accanto, e fu allora che vide Haruka che la fissava con uno sguardo sgomentato.

L'adrenalina, in quel momento di grande tensione, non le permetteva di sentire il benché minimo dolore nonostante avesse il corpo martoriato. Era più la paura di quello che, da lì a poco sarebbe successo.

"Michi - le chiese amorevolmente il musicista - come stai? Te la senti di alzarti e camminare? Dobbiamo andare via da qui!"

Un barlume di speranza si accese nel cuore della ragazza dai capelli color acqua marina. Voleva a tutti i costi lasciare quel luogo anche per evitare di ferire Haruka con azioni di cui non era responsabile.

"Ehi mentecatto! - la voce di Setsuna rimbombò in tutta la stanza grazie all'ausilio di un altoparlante - non erano questi i patti! La devi scopare!"

"Gli accordi sono cambiati, strega! Adesso che sono con lei la proteggerò e nessuno le farà più del male!"

"Stupido presuntuoso!" Pensò il commissario mentre roteava gli occhi.

"Sappi, che se non farai ciò che ti ho ordinato spontaneamente, lo farai con la forza! Vedi questo piccolo telecomando? - gli mostrò da dietro lo specchio, un piccolo dispositivo di colore nero - Controlla la tua mente." Gli sorrise.

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi con aria affranta.

"Cosa possiamo fare?" Le chiese Seiya.

"Non lo so!" Mentre rispondeva, guardava Haruka, nella speranza di trovare nel suo sguardo un po' di conforto.

Il gesto di Michiru, non passò inosservato agli occhi del ragazzo dentro il quale cominciò a montare una grande rabbia dettata dalla gelosia.

Intanto, il commissario, era riuscito a prendere uno dei due coltelli a serramanico che aveva sistemato nella cintura dei jeans prima di partire.

Con un movimento regolare iniziò a lacerare la corda che la teneva legata per i polsi: "Resisti Michi!" Pensò fra se.

"Sto perdendo la pazienza! Volete cominciare?"

Vedendo che la violinista cercava ancora lo sguardo di Haruka, Seiya, livido di rabbia, l'afferrò per le spalle e la fece sdraiare. Si distese sopra di lei avvicinando il proprio bacino, con il pene in erezione, al Monte di Venere. Una volta posata l'asta del pene fra le grandi labbra e, individuato, con il glande, l'orifizio vaginale, compiendo piccoli movimenti verticali del bacino, iniziò a penetrarla.

"Seiya... - implorava fra i gemiti strozzati - smettila... Ti prego."

"Sono terribilmente noiosi, non trovi anche tu commissario? Vogliamo dare un po' di pepe alla scena?"

Al primo dispositivo fatto vedere in precedenza, ne aggiunse un altro. Entrambi avevano un unico pulsante centrale che venne schiacciato contemporaneamente.

Haruka notò che, in seguito al quel gesto, due piccoli led, si illuminarono simultaneamente: uno nell'orecchino sinistro di Michiru e l'altro nell'anello di Seiya.

"Che fortuna! - pensò la bionda - i microchip sono esterni! Li posso rimuovere facilmente!"

Senza farsi notare, riuscì a tagliare la fune che le bloccava le mani. Ripose il coltello nella cintura e attese, facendo finta di guardare quella scena che le si presentava davanti.

Intanto, la violinista e il suo ex si erano trasformati in vere e proprie macchine per fare sesso: Michiru aveva incrociato gli arti inferiori dietro il collo del ragazzo in modo da permettere a quest'ultimo di aumentare la profondità della penetrazione. Lo sfregamento dello scroto sulle grandi labbra, durante la penetrazione, permise ad entrambi di raggiungere in fretta l'orgasmo conclamandolo con un forte grido.

L'effetto delle nanomacchine impiantate nei loro corpi, unito al controllo mentale esercitato dai microchip, diede loro una notevole resistenza e forza tanto da indurli a non fermarsi: Seiya si sdraiò supino con gli arti inferiori semi-aperti e Michiru si posizionò a cavalcioni sul suo bacino sovrastandolo con il suo corpo.

Con movimenti lenti e sensuali, iniziò a farsi penetrare.

Il loro respiro era pesante e fra i gemiti si poteva sentire la voce della violinista che gridava: "Sono tua e di nessun altro..."

Il ragazzo sotto di lei aveva cominciato a stuzzicarle i seni stringendoli forte con le mani, in un primo momento, e poi, facendo leva con i gomiti e abbracciandola, con la bocca e la lingua.

D'un tratto le mani di Seiya si spostarono sulle natiche di Michiru, che erano esposte e posizionate in alto, e con un gesto quasi violento allargò i glutei ed infilò due dita nell'ano della ragazza che si muoveva sopra di lui come una forsennata.

Durante tutto il rapporto, gli occhi della violinista erano fissi su Haruka la quale, assistendo a quella scena, che avrebbe dovuto distruggerla psicologicamente, realizzò un paradosso: l'uomo e la donna sono complementari; sono l'uno l'immagine speculare dell'altra, come una mano destra ed una mano sinistra che si completano a vicenda. Due mani sinistre, o due mani destre, non saranno mai corrispondenti, nonostante la volontà e il sentimento che le anima.

Il buon Dio aveva creato tutto con sapienza tanto da dare all'uomo e alla donna, e solo a loro due insieme la capacità di creare un'altra vita.

"Allora Commissario, ti stai divertendo?" Chiese Giove con la certezza di trovare un interlocutore moralmente compromesso.

"Ti dirò... - rispose Haruka con estrema sicurezza e tranquillità - il divertimento che si può provare guardando un film porno! Secondo me è bello FARE! Guardare mi annoia!" Concluse facendole l'occhiolino.

Setsuna rimase stupefatta. Quella reazione proprio non se l'aspettava.

Approfittando del momento di confusione che stava vivendo il nemico, la bionda, impugnò fulmineamente la pistola e, mirando con estrema precisione, sparò prima al ginocchio sinistro, e subito dopo al destro portando la donna dai lunghi capelli corvini a cadere e gridare forte per il dolore.

"Cosa le hai fatto?" gridò Makoto con gli occhi pieni di lacrime che intanto era sopraggiunta.

"Nulla di importante! L'ho solo resa invalida per il resto della sua vita.

"Io ti ammazzo!" Gridò Plutone correndo nella direzione di Haruka che si trovava ancora bloccata sulla sedia a causa delle funi che legavano le sue caviglie.

Il commissario non le permise di avvicinarsi ma la bloccò sparandole alla spalla destra.

Messa fuorigioco la nemesi, la bionda ebbe tutto il tempo di liberarsi e dirigersi verso la stanza accanto.

"No, non può finire così!" Borbottava Giove distesa sul pavimento di quell'immensa struttura da lei stessa creata. Le lacrime rigavano il suo volto ma quel pianto era di rabbia: aveva miseramente fallito.

Con uno sforzo sovrumano si mise in piedi, raggiunse un ripiano che si trovava vicino alla porta d'ingresso, prese una siringa e se ne iniettò il contenuto.

Dopo qualche minuto il farmaco fece effetto e lei, rivestita della forza delle nanomacchine, era pronta allo scontro finale.

Quando Haruka entrò nella stanza, i due ragazzi erano ancora coinvolti in quello che sembrava un amplesso infinito. Ora, Michiru era genuflessa a gattoni, leggermente inclinata in avanti. Seiya era dietro di lei, in ginocchio, la stringeva per i fianchi e la penetrava con forza.

Il commissario li osservò per un istante poi estrasse la pistola, mirò e sparò due colpi: uno verso l'orecchio sinistro della ragazza distruggendo l'orecchino e l'altro verso l'anello presente nell'anulare destro del musicista.

I due si svegliarono all'istante.

La violinista alzò il viso ed incrociò lo sguardo di Haruka: era uno sguardo carico d'amore. Incurante del dolore che sentiva in tutto il corpo, balzò in piedi e corse verso di lei che allargando le braccia, la accolse e la strinse forte: "È tutto finito!" Ripeteva con tono dolce mentre le accarezzava la testa e la sentiva singhiozzare.

"NON È FINITO NIENTE SE IO NON LO DECIDO! GIOVE È IL CENTRO DEL SISTEMA SOLARE E TUTTO DIPENDE DA LUI!" Gridò con rabbia Setsuna mentre puntava la pistola verso la schiena di Haruka che in quel momento si trovava svantaggiata perché, avendo fra le braccia Michiru, e volendola proteggere a tutti i costi, non poteva prendere la sua Beretta 98FS.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il rumore dello sparo arrivò alle sue orecchie ma si rese conto di essere ancora viva. Guardò Michiru: anche lei stava bene. Ma allora?

Si voltò e vide che Giove era riversa sul pavimento.

Alzò lo sguardo e riconobbe Toshio con la pistola in mano ancora fumante: "Perfetto tempismo, eh!" Canzonò l'ispettore.

"Si, perfetto!" Sorrise tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

"Commissario - Setsuna era agonizzante - Giove vince sempre!"

Prima di morire ebbe il tempo di schiacciare il pulsante di un terzo dispositivo che attivava un altro microchip presente nell'orecchino destro di Michiru.

Fu un attimo: prese un coltello che aveva a portata di mano e pugnalò Haruka al cuore recidendo di netto l'aorta.

Le due si guardarono per un lunghissimo istante.

Per un motivo sconosciuto, l'orecchino si ruppe spezzando l'incantesimo che la teneva prigioniera e catapultandola nel più terrificante dei suoi incubi.

Sgranò gli occhi quando si accorse che proprio quel coltello era stato conficcato dalla sua stessa mano. Lo mollò di scatto portandosi le mani alla bocca e assistendo a ciò che mai nella vita avrebbe voluto: la fine di tutto ciò che amava.

"HARUKAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOO, TI PREGO NON LASCIARMI! NON POSSO VIVERE SENZA DI TE, NON POSSO VIVERE SENZA TEEE!" Un pianto sordo invase tutto l'ambiente lasciando i presenti esterrefatti per ciò che era accaduto nella frazione di un secondo.

Sentiva l'eco del pianto di Michiru, come se fosse lontano.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e non voleva aprirli.

D'un tratto sentì qualcosa di umido toccargli la guancia.

Quella sensazione di fresco era familiare e riempì il suo cuore di gioia.

Aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti un grosso tartufo nero che spingeva leggermente sul suo viso, ed un enorme lingua che le mostrava tutto il suo affetto. Entrambe la cose potevano appartenere ad una sola creatura, quella che più amava: "Ciao Spotty, sei venuto a prendermi, vero? Adesso nessuno più ci separerà e staremo per sempre insieme!" Lo abbracciò forte e, dopo averlo accarezzato ripetutamente, portandolo a scodinzolare come un forsennato, si alzò e si incamminò con lui lasciandosi alle spalle tutto quanto.

Era passato più di un mese dalla morte di Haruka, e Michiru non presentava segni di ripresa.

Dopo quel tragico evento era tornata a casa con Seiya, non per sua volontà. I medici avevano consigliato al ragazzo di non lasciarla mai sola perché in quello stato psicologico in cui si trovava, poteva tentare un gesto disperato.

Lei, si era chiusa in se stessa e non parlava con nessuno. Stava sempre nella sua stanza, a letto, con le persiane rigorosamente chiuse perché non sopportava la luce. Non voleva mangiare. Si sentiva morta dentro. Niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto colmare il vuoto che la morte di Haruka aveva lasciato.

"Michi... - Si sentì chiamare - ti ho portato un po' di minestra, prova a mangiala, ti prego."

Non ottenendo nessuna risposta, il musicista lasciò sul ripiano il vassoio, si avvicinò alla sponda del letto e cerco di spronarla: "Devi reagire! Non puoi lasciarti andare così!" L'afferrò per le spalle cercando di scuoterla ma lei aveva lo sguardo spento ed era un peso morto.

Affranto, l'adagiò sul letto ed uscì dalla stanza.

La violinista cominciò a piangere portandosi le mani per coprirsi il volto. Il dolore era insopportabile. In quel momento voleva solo morire, morire per raggiungere colei che amava con tutta la sua anima.

Pianse per un tempo indefinito, poi stremata chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, vide davanti a se una piccola collina dove sorgeva una grossa quercia.

Era imponente: alta più di trentacinque metri aveva un tronco robusto da cui si diramavano rami che formavano una chioma irregolarmente ovale, globosa e molto ampia, con macchie dense di foglie che si interrompevano lasciando penetrare la luce.

Ai piedi dell'albero, colpito da un raggio di luminoso, c'era un bimbo che giocava felice con il suo cane.

Michiru si avvicinò per osservare meglio la scena: il cane, uno splendido esemplare di dalmata, correva, saltava, si rotolava a terra pur di compiacere il suo padroncino che rideva ad ogni gesto dell'animale.

Non aveva mai visto nel volto di un bambino, tanta gioia. In realtà erano entrambi gioiosi godendo l'uno della compagnia dell'altro, come fossero una cosa sola.

"Haruka!" Sentendo quel nome ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Qualcuno chiamava il bambino, una donna, una donna dai capelli color acqua marina.

"Haruka, quante volte ti ho detto di non allontanarti così tanto da casa?"

"Ma mamma, c'è Spot con me!"

"Lo so, ma non voglio che ti allontani. E poi perché indossi sempre questi abiti da maschiaccio? Una signorina dovrebbe essere più femminile!"

"Ma mammaaaaaa!"

"Andiamo, su... Tuo padre ci aspetta!"

La bimba seguì a malincuore la madre: "Andiamo Spotty!"

Il cane la raggiunse e la bimba lo abbracciò poi proseguirono dietro quella signora dai modi raffinati.

Quell'episodio di vita appena vissuto, incuriosì molto Michiru che cercava di seguire con lo sguardo le figure che si stavano allontanando.

D'un tratto si sentì abbracciare da dietro e percepì un calore familiare, un calore che la avvolgeva e la faceva sentire bene.

"Michi..."

Riconobbe all'istante la voce che la chiamava tant'è che si voltò immediatamente. Fu allora che la vide: Haruka era lì, davanti a lei, e le sorrideva. Le prese la mano e se la portò sul viso per farsi accarezzare e sentire nuovamente quella sensazione di benessere che solo la bionda sapeva trasmetterle.

"Michi, cos'hai? Sembri triste!"

La ragazza dai capelli color acqua marina scoppiò in lacrime: "Mi manchi, non riesco a stare senza di te, mi manca il fiato, mi manca la ragione per andare avanti! Ti prego, portami con te!"

"No Michi, tu devi vivere, devi vivere per me e per lei!" Allungò la mano e le accarezzò il ventre.

La violinista si svegliò e si ritrovò nella sua camera.

Voltandosi verso la finestra, dalla quale entravano piccoli raggi luminosi, notò Seiya: aveva la barba lunga, gli occhi cerchiati e le braccia incrociate. Il volto era calato, addormentato su di una sedia accanto al suo letto. Il ragazzo aveva vegliato su di lei. Fu presa da compassione, allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il volto svegliandolo.

"Michi... - Prese quella mano fra le sue è la baciò. Poi la guardò negli occhi: aveva uno sguardo diverso, come se qualcosa l'avesse rianimata - come ti senti?"

"Sono incinta!"

"Haruuuuu, sei pronta? Dai che facciamo tardi!"

"Arrivo mammaaaa!"

Il gran giorno era arrivato.

La piccola Haruka Tenou, ad appena dieci anni, era al suo debutto nello 'Junior World Rally Championship', un campionato mondiale organizzato dalla Federazione Internazionale dell'Automobile e riservato ai piloti di rally under ventotto.

In simbiosi con il vento, la ragazzina, figlia della famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou e del musicista Seiya Kou, leader dei Three Lights, aveva una vera e propria passione per la corsa, per i motori e per la velocità in genere.

Di aspetto androgino, portava i capelli, di colore del grano illuminato dal sole, sempre molto corti e spettinati ed i suoi occhi verdi smeraldo, ereditati dalla nonna paterna, trasmettevano forza e passione.

"Sono pronta!" Si presentò davanti alla madre con già indosso la tuta da pilota.

Michiru la guardò e l'attirò in un abbraccio carico d'amore: "Ti voglio bene tesoro e sono fiera di te!"

Haruka sorrise: "E papà... Non viene?"

"Certo! Mi ha detto che farà un po' tardi ma tranquilla, arriverà."

Il destino era stato beffardo con Seiya.

Quella bimba, concepita nel momento più tragico delle loro vite, e che lui amava con tutte le sue forze, era in tutto e per tutto uguale alla donna di cui sua moglie era e sarebbe stata sempre innamorata.

Haruka Tenou era tornata prepotente nella sua vita e non ci poteva fare niente. Michiru aveva insistito perché la bimba avesse come cognome 'Tenou' anziché 'Kou' e lui aveva accettato semplicemente perché l'amava è voleva vederla felice anche se era certo del fatto che la felicità della violinista era morta con Haruka.

La Suzuki Swift S1600 guidata dalla biondina tagliò il traguardo facilmente cominciando una lunga sfilza di successi che l'avrebbero portata ai vertici di questo sport.

Sugli spalti dell'autodromo, diversi talent scout osservavano con attenzione quella bimba così piccola ma già così esperta.

Fra di essi spiccava il Signor Kaiou, zio di secondo grado di Michiru. Egli era proprietario Manor Racing, una scuderia britannica presente nel campionato mondiale di Formula 1.

Era convinto del fatto che quella ragazzina rappresentasse il futuro della sua scuderia.

"Vieni Haru, ti voglio presentare lo zio Ryohei. Lui è proprietario di una vera scuderia e gareggia in Formula 1."

"Davvero?" Sprizzava entusiasmo da tutti i pori.

"E così tu sei Haruka! Lo sai che hai del talento?"

"Grazie signore!"

"Non chiamarmi signore, io sono lo zio Ryo."

La bionda racer, notò che dietro quel buffo signore, si nascondeva una bambina che di tanto in tanto faceva capolino con la testa.

I suoi capelli ricordavano quelli di sua madre, così come gli occhi: due splendidi zaffiri blu che colpirono subito il suo immaginario.

"Michi, che fai? Scusatela è una bimba molto timida ed introversa. Presentati, su..."

Con le guance arrossate per l'imbarazzo la fanciulla obbedì al papà e si presentò: mi chiamo Michiru, Michiru Kaiou!"

La violinista sorrise pensando fra se: "Haruka e Michiru..."

Ma questa è un'altra storia!

BIBLIOGRAFIA

10-cose-in-giappone/

/simboli-astrologia/giove

.it/it/linguaggio_fiori/papavero/

Non odiatemi, vi prego! ?

Concludo ringraziando tutti coloro che hanno letto questa storia delirante e, a tratti, senza né capo né coda e coloro che l'hanno messa fra le storie preferite.

Non so se scriverò ancora! Penso che la scrittura non faccia per me anche se devo dire che mi sono proprio divertita a creare questo racconto.

Ancora grazie a tutti ? ﾟﾘﾊ


End file.
